Entropy
by Mika the Supreme Ninja
Summary: Mika, young Sorcerer, refuses to allow the Pendragons to wipe out Magic,he refuses to wait for the Prophecy to save them all. Tired and determined, Mika enters Camelot with one goal, take down the Pendragons and save Magic, at any cost. He is willing to do anything, even kill the Legendary Emrys if that is what it takes. Too many have been lost to satiate Uther's guilt SmartgreyOC
1. Chapter 1

Human Magic in Merlin is Spoken in Old English, which is very similar to Gaelic. I will Place my Translations in order in the AN...  
Oh and Mika is fifteen in this Story, don't judge as Merlin was 16 when the Series Started...Mika is a Sorcerer, he was not Born with Magic, or rather he was apprenticed by Druids which does happen as Gaius Mentioned during the First Mordred Episode..  
I should Mention that Mika has met Mordred, but he was Trained under a Different Group of Druids...

Mika's Skills are currently Miles above Merlin due to Training, but his raw power pales when compared to Merlin.

Guide Me ( The Only Spell in this Chapter)

This Chapter Starts Three Months before Season Two Starts, making Mika two years Younger then Merlin.

* * *

 **"Laerrewestre Me" Mika uttered the simple spell, feeling his Magic surge beneath his Skin in response. In an instant, he felt a soft wind brush his face from the West, Leading him to start Walking in the Direction. He made sure to maintain this spell, knowing any break in thought would force him to recast it. Starting a Spell always took more power them maintaining it, that was literally the first Lesson on Practical Magic the Druids had taught him when they started Teaching him Magic Three Years ago. Though by that time he had already been living with the Druids for three Years, so he was well aware of the limitations of Magic.**

He Would Miss being around the Druids... or rather he would miss being able to practice Magic Openly which was a wonderful thing, however Mika had to Leave. He could not stand the Passive, Destiny obsessed Nature of the Druids for Much Longer. He knew that they could have easily stopped Uther Pendragon from starting the Purges, or at least aided the Magical Beings when they started being Slaughtered. However all they did was hide in the Forests and ignored Uther, saying that Destiny allowed such pointless destruction. Mika could not accept that, so he left.

Not that he wasn't grateful, the Druids had taught him how to Harness and control Magic, how to Use Herbs to heal, How to Hunt and Even How to Fight with Sword or Bow. However he simply could not remain with such... Weak people. Mika was a doer, he made his own Path and as far as he was concerned.. Destiny was just a word for those incapable or too afraid to do what was Necessary to make a change. Which was exactly what Mika was going to do, or rather what he was going to try to do.

His Plan was rather simple, he was going to set up shop in Camelot and act as a Healer. He would not use his Magic for anything more then the Most Extreme of Cases of course, he didn't need to as he was a very skilled Healer. While he was there, he was going to use his powers to detect any and all in the City who bore Magic or were Sympathetic to those who did, and he would get them on his side... or avoid, or kill them if they were against him. He Would see if Arthur was trustworthy, and if not he would put the boy under a permanent spell to control him and use him as a tool to better Camelot.. after killing Uther of Course.

Now Mika knew that his plan had holes, and that was fine seeing as it was more or less just a guideline. It was rather common Knowledge that Emyrys was helping Arthur, something that Mordred had Confirmed to the Druids just a few Months Earlier...however to Mika that did not mean much. He had heard of the Once and Future King Prophecy, as all those raise amoungst the Druids had... he just didn't put much stock in Prophecies, yes they did come true but at what cost? More the 3/4ths of the Magical Creatures in Albion were Dead, the rest were in hiding...

Mika knew that the Magical World could not handle too much more of this. They barely survived the Famine and Droughts that came with Unicorns curse that Arthur Pendragon had set onto the World, and that was with their Magic Making it a little easier. If something was not done sooner rather then later... it would be too late, most of the Magical World would be dead,... all due to the machinations of a Weak, Hateful Old King and his sheep like people...

And that is something Mika refused to let happen. He would do all in his power to change the Board, he would not sit back and wait for that ridiculous Prophecy to start up... no he would fix this issue on his own, before there was a need for the Prophecy... Even if he had to kill Emerys and Arthur and the whole Bloody lot of them...

Even if he had to die trying... He had to something... because no one else would...

 **Chapter end, Yes it was Short but this is my Prologue... My Opening Intro if you will. Please tell me what you think in the reviews.**

 **What are your Thoughts on Morgona, I liked her a lot... she made a lot of sense to me as a character, and proved that Hard work beat Natural Power... Of course I am still pissed that she eventually lost her Mind, but I won't let that happen...**

 **Love, Your Ninja Overlord,**

 **Mika.**


	2. Building Reputation

**Just re-watched the Gili Episode, and Wow Gili had an amazing Point. Merlin had pretended to be one of Uther's Bitches so long that he is one... It was in this episode that I really started to hate Merlin and Root For Morgona. Can Any tell me why Merlin Is liked as a character? I mean I get why his actor was, Collin Morgan is a great Actor and All... but Merlin the Character Sucked. He actively allowed and even encourage the slaughter of those with Magic, most of which actually had really goo reasons for their actions... It was sickening. He gave Gili a bullshit explanation about How magic is not made for killing, and how Gili was a traitor to their own kind because of it.**

 **If you have any suggestions on how to kill him, please send them to me.**

 **Oh and since Uther is Christan, we know that he is aware of Other cultures...**

 **Energy Within, coalesce and enjoin with the Chief Wind... Gather and Search this, the Castle of Camelot, as you find and connect to those who share my Gift, So our Thoughts may meet. ( Spell in this episode)**

 **eadgiefu, is the word I used for Gift...it actually refers to blessings which I found very appropriate.**

* * *

 **Pulling his Child Patient's Shoulder Back Slowly, Mika said nothing until he heard the Pop of the Joints being realigned. " There you go Sir, you should be fine just refrain from using your Arm too much. I expect you to visit me in a Week So I can reexamine you, just to make sure. It should take a few weeks for the Soreness to entirely dissipate but after a week your arm will be usable." Mika took out a small Tonic, handing it to his Patient's Smiling Father. " This Contains concentrated Willow Sap, it will greatly alleviate your Pain but only use three Drops every six Hours and only when needed. Too Much and your Blood will thin too much to clot."**

" Thank you kindly Sir. I will remember. Tell me, what is your Price?" The man became nervous, Making Mika smile softly to calm him down.

" None what so ever, I charge nothing to Help Children." Thankfully most people felt grateful to him, often giving him food and gathering Herbs for him as payment for his services. It was a barter system often used by Neighboring Druid tribes, one Mika found fitting and perfect. Camelot Nobility possessed incredible wealth, but it's servants and population had little. Money was not that valuable for most, so bartering worked best.

Mika genuinely enjoyed working in Camelot, it had been two Months since he started and already he had a reputation. People from all over the Town Flocked to him to heal them or their Animals, all expressing pleasure at his skills and fair prices. Because so many feared the Castle Guards and those within, Many people had been holding off from Asking The Court Physician Gaius for Help. This Meant that Mika's pool of Patients was quite large, keeping him not only very busy but gave him a chance use his gifts to examine them for Magical Potential. Already he had determined that at least thirty of his Female Patients bore Magical Potential, twenty two of his Male Patients born magical Potential, and at least five of them were actively practicing Magic. Naturally, they had sensed his Power as well so through small exchanges they had agreed to keep the others secret.

Of course, Mika had already been accused of Witchcraft and Sorcery at least six times. People could not believe that such a young Man could be such a good healer, and thus threatened to turn him in. Mika however had a very special trick, one that allowed him to remained unnoticed by those with Negative intentions. Under the Stones of each Door way in his House/Shop, Mika had placed Enchanted Pieces of Rowan Wood. Tiny Sigil were carved into them, filled with his blood for Power. They made it so that People who entered his shop with dark intentions would lose the ability to focus on that intention, eventually forgetting it entirely. They were actually personal Inventions of Mika, made in preparation for his arrival at Camelot. Uther was well known for burning people suspected as Magic, even if he had no proof.

Though Mika also knew that Magic was also used as an excuse to murder those that disagreed with Uther, or that revealed the Crimes of the Knights and Nobles. Mika had seen at least three People Burned after the revealed that a Knight had raped or Stolen from them, one of them Mika had treated after the Rape so he knew it was true. It gave Mika a deep sadness, as well as a level of Determination to complete his mission. However more then that, it gave him a deep hatred for the Population of Camelot, few were innocent as Most either went along with the Pointless Genocide or actively played a part in it.

He hadn't been able to do too much to change things as of yet, people were still shaken up from the Unicorn Plague Arthur had caused and that made them suspicious. He had to make himself one of the people, unseen so that he could work under the Shadows to make a change. He wished he could be more public about it, but the people were too tied to the Crown and their Narrow Minded beliefs. They would have him killed in an instant.

No, what Mika needed to do was get someone from inside of the Castle, someone who could report back to him... he also needed to create a network within Camelot itself, so that he could wipe out the Knights and those that opposed him. He knew that many would say he was just as Bad as Uther, but Mika knew better. He wanted to help his kingdom and People, Uther was just lashing out due to pettiness and fear.

That is Why Mika was closing shop early Tonight, he had a spell to cast. It had taken time to gather the ingredients, his fellow Magic Users in Town had aided in that regard. His goal with this spell was simple, send tendrils of his consciousness into the castle and detect those with Magic. He needed to see who he could sway unto his side, though there was already one he knew would more the Likely be of Great Help to him. Someone who would leap at the chance to help him...The Last Great Dragon, Sealed away in the Dungeons of Camelot by Uther.

Mika could feel his power, it pulsed throughout the Town, teasing Mika's Senses. He knew he could sneak into the castle, but Mika did not want to risk this yet. Dragons were free beings, literally incarnations of Power, Fire and Freedom. Trapping one for so long, especially after slaughtering it's kin like Uther did... there was a very good chance the Dragon had gone Made. But, even if it did it could help Mika's goals. Freeing it would grant it the chance to wipe out Camelot, which Mika would not mind seeing as the Peasants were as Guilty as Uther is in most cases. Since the only Dragon Lord alive was Balinor, Mika knew that There would be none who could stop it. Even Emrys's powers would not be enough...

Or so Mika hoped, he could feel Emrys's Power and had seen him twice in the Market but had said nothing to the Boy. He wasn't sure he could without giving into his urge to ram a Dagger into his Throat. It just bothered Mika that someone could be believe in Destiny so Much that they ignore what was happening in the Present. Emrys was a traitor to their kind, and worse then Uther as Far as Mika was concerned. He had the Power to make a change, yet did nothing other then protect a very vaguely possible Prophecy that pertained to Arthur. He didn't even know if Arthur was not destined to change all of this in another life, or if the Golden Age that he was supposed to Create was even a Good thing. There had been Golden Ages in other parts of the World, Greece for Example when the Immortal Sorcerer Zeus or his Father Kronos Ruled, were it was just Propaganda at he Hands of a tyrant. Hell, Uther was quoted as calling his Reign as a Golden Age!

No, Mika knew he had to take matters into his own hands... Starting with the Great Dragon.

* * *

 **Kilgarah sighed as he laid against the rocks of his prison, he was so cold. Even with his inner fire, the Cave was dank and frigid... he hated it. However what he hated most was being able to smell the freedom of the outside world, being able to taste it on his tongue, to hear the Minds of those who were free... and yet be entirely incapable of possessing the same freedom. It was pure agony, and his only relief was the bloody prophecy! He hated it, so Much, especially as he knew that Arthur was so Weak Minded. The boy was easily Swayed, rarely showing a Backbone to his Father. However the Prophecy was still his only hope.. the only thing that kept him sane during his imprisonment... that those with Magic would one day be able to once again to Live in peace... it was all he had...**

All such thoughts Vanished from his Mind as he felt powerful magic Gathering in Camelot. It was neither Dark or Light, or familiar to him in any way. He couldn't even focus on it, whomever was casting had an impenetrable Mind and that was reflected in their Magic. He would put them at near Mastery Level, certainly above Merlin in terms of Overall Skill and Finesse. It reminded him deeply of the Magic practiced by the High Priestesses during the Height of the Old Religion.

Concentrating, Kilgarah felt the Magic swirl and increase in Power for several Moments until it reached a Peak, and Imploded for a moment before washing over The Castle. He could feel it sink into Castle walls in equal measures at first, however it started to condense into Tendrils of Power that lead towards those with Magical Power. Namely Merlin, the Goblin in the Library, Morgana, Sigmund in his Tomb and of course... Kilgarah himself.

Gathering his Wits, Kilgarah focused on the Tendril as it entered his Prison. There was no Malice in it, only Curiosity and Determination... still though, he could not tell who cast it or why. Of course this ceased to matter as the tendril touched his mind, possessing a sort of gentleness.

 _" I presume you are the Dragon?_ " A child's voice entered his mind, however with it Kilgarah senses Maturity, Strength and a certain level of Apathy and bloodlust.

" Yes child, That is what I am. Who are you, and Why did you contact me?" He said nothing, knowing that he could easily shatter this spell if need be.

 _" Mika, I am a Sorcerer trained by the Druids. I have come to Camelot to stop Uther._ " Kilgarah had to admit, the boy was bold.

" Many before you have attempted this, none so far has managed it. What makes you capable here where others are not?" He was only giving half of his attention at this point. He had heard such bold Statements far too often, only to see them fail in a dramatic Fashion.

 _" Simple, you will help me, and I will Free You." The boy's tone was cold, carrying Notes of Power and Will within it, reigniting Kilgarah's interest in the Conversation._

" And why would I do that Child? As Much as I hate Uther, I doubt you have either the Power or Skill to free me. These Chains were created by the Priests of the Old Religion, Only Magic of equal or Greater Power can shatter them." Pain bled slightly into his words, forcing him to restrain a Sigh.

The Boy Snorted, and Kilgarah got the impression that he was rolling his eyes. " _Well, it is a good thing that Uther Pendragon had several Objects pertaining to the Old religion Sealed away_." Kilgarah's eyes widened, he had not thought of that before. " _And, even if they lacked that raw Power needed, There are several in this town with Magic who could and would aid me in this endeavor. Or if not them, I could contact the Lady Morgouse or really anyone with a Grudge against Uther. Half of Albion fits this and you know it._ "

Kilgarah stilled, a softness and fondness building in him towards the child. " Would you do that? Gather those with Magic to Aid me?" Kilgarah loved Magic, but felt betrayed by those that wielded it. So many had ignored his calls for help, he pleas for aid... they just turned their backs and Ran, despite the fact that he had saved so many before Balinor was tricked.

A Surge of Honesty filled the Tendril, allowing Kilgarah to realize exactally how genuine the boy was being. " _It has long been the fault of those with Magic to look out for themselves, our Numbers have always been fewer then those who are Mundane. If we are to survive, it is together. No Scattered about like Rats, to be picked off slowly until we dwindle into Nothing. I chose to fight, to move past the Prophecy that Could true, and Move towards that Future that is of my own making. Of our Making."_

Closing his eyes, Kilgarah used his Magic to peer into the boy's Future, into the Future he spoke of ... and saw nothing, literally nothing. It was rare that a Future was like this, in fact it only happened to those not born with Magic. Those that were born with Magic always were created for a purpose, a Destiny.. This boy was not born with Magic...

" I cannot see your Future... I have no proof that it would come true, or even that it can." He voice carried a sadness in it, one that echoed throughout his mind and the tendril.

" _Then do as us Mere Mortals do, make your Own Future. You have lived so long, relying on your foresight entirely. Well tell me, did your foresight tell you of the Purge, or of your own Capture?_ " Kilgarah started to growl here, but the boy's logic was sound. " Y _ou can only see that which you Create, or have a part in. That is how Prophecy Works and you know it. Arthur only has a destiny of such Magnitude if someone is aware of it and keeps him safe from his Father's Enemies, otherwise he would be dead long ago."_ Kilgarah stopped growling here, sighing as he realized that the boy was indeed, correct. Every Prophecy he had given, had him playing at least some small part in it. _" I will make you a Deal, All I want right now is information on those I can trust in the castle and why. I will prove to you that I can, indeed, create the Future I desire. Is that something you will agree to?"_

Kilgarah considered the boy's offer, saw that he had nothing to lose and everything to gain. " Very Well, I shall tell you what I know but, in return please show me how you cast this Spell, I have sensed nothing like it."

Images came through the tendrils, Letting Kilgarah see the Boy Kneeling at a rather simple Altar. It was Wooden, containing a Skull on the center and quartz crystals in a circle around it, Bundles of Herbs were burning on either side. Sigils for Distance and Mind were Carved into the Wood of the Altar itself, Magic and Connection carved onto the Human Skull in the center. It was simple, but beautiful, remenicant of the Druid Magics but with a rather unique twist.

The boy himself, now that Kilgarah looked, was surrounded by a Salt and Rowan Ash Circle. Words of the Old Religion flowed into his mind, clearly part of the Ritual.

" _Cafnes widinnan, Swornian ond ongetaece eac se heafowind... Gadrian ond Scrutnung pes, se Bold sylfum Camelot, swu unc abepecian ond limplaecan to para hwa daelnimung min eadgiefu, swa ure ingehygd maius mittan._ " Power surged from the boy, swirling around the Altar as it was focused and amplified by the Sigils before being cast outward in a Blast of Power.

" Clever child, I assume you made that? It is similar to that which I saw used by the Druids."

The boy send a confirming sensation. " _Yes, I did. The Spell essentially sought out those with Magic in Camelot, allowing My Mind to Link to theirs if I So chose to do so. Yours however is the only Mind I have spoken to, the others are too well Gaurded or were Emrys himself. Though I did not expect Morgana to be magical, and to have such depth of Power. Her Mind though, it is harder to connect to right now... I am not sure why..."_

" She is a seer child, and not one to be trifled with. She is far more like Uther then anyone can understand, her destiny is to fight Emrys and oppose all he fights for. Do not trust her child."

The boy snorted lightly. " Y _our visions, do they all include your telling Emrys to ignore her?"_

" Yes, why do you ask?"

A sigh came through the Tendril. " Y _ou know as well as I, that when those born with Magic first come into their gifts that they impress one whomever they are around. If you ignore her, she will turn in on her pain as so many others have done during Uther's Reign. Helping her as she comes into her Gifts is a Far wiser Idea, allowing her to impress on my way of thinking instead of someone who is Too consumed by their pain_."

Kilgarah wanted to snort, and mock the boy but he could not. His Point was valid, Merlin himself was the perfect example of that... he had impressed on Gaius, gaining his willingness to turn a blind eye and his rather lopsided morals... The Druids themselves fit this, most of their followers taking the Peaceful Nature of their Masters.

" Very well, I have never considered this, but you must vow to me that you will kill her if she becomes a threat." Merlin wouldn't kill her, no matter how much of a threat she became... the boy was far too light for that.

Magic surged into the Tendril, binding the boy as he spoke his oath. " _I swear by the Magic within me, to Kill Morgana should she become a threat to Our Cause, or any of use individually."_

Satisfied, Kilgarah allowed Knowledge to flood back through the tendril. " This should suffice, it is some of what I know of Morgana, Merlin, Uther, Gaius, Arthur, Geoffrey and Guinevere. They are valuable and important people in the it well child, and do not worry about my speaking to Merlin about this... I will aid him when I can, but it is my freedom that I desire most... he is not trustworthy. Now that I have more promising Options, I will make different choices with what I help him with."

Contempt flooded the tendril, Mika's Voice echoing afterwards. " _Merlin, from what you have revealed to me, may be worse then Uther. His inaction seems to only increase the number of Pointless deaths and increases Arthur's Distrust towards Magic. All he seems to be considered with it Arthur's life, and nothing else. To the Point where it is blinding his judgement."_

" I Know child." Kilgarah Sighed. " I have told him many times that He needs to allow Uther to Die, or to do many other things... however he only listens when it suits his lopsided Morals. I would have given up hope on him had he not been my only hope..."

The Tendril's power weakened, making the boy sigh. " _I cannot maintain this spell much longer, but now that I know your mind is whole we can speak again. I have a talent for Telepathy, so it should not be too much of an issue." The other Magic in the Castle began to fade, strengthening the one connected to him. " I wish you Well Dragon, but before I go... what is your Name, you never told me_.. "

" I am called Killgarah child, and I wish you well... Goodnight..." With that, the Spell broke, leaving Kilgarah alone once more.. .however he did not despair. Instead, a spark of Hope ignited within as he realized that freedom was no longer a vague possibility... now...now it was a very real idea...

And that made him very happy.

* * *

 **Mika's head ached as the spell ended, his mortal consciousness could only take so much stretching before it started to become damaged. Still, it was worth it, Kilgarah had bestowed him a great Deal of Information. All of which would play a part in Mika's Plans to take Uther From the throne and Restore the Lost balance to Albion. Some of it he had already known, such as the Identity and Willfull blindness of Gaius... That Merlin worked for Arthur Pendragon... that Guenievere was the Maidservant of the Lady Morgana...and of course that Uther was a Hypocrite who used Magic if it served his goals.**

What had surprised him however was that Merlin was Emrys and the Son of Balinor, Morgana was the Daughter of Uther, Geoffrey was once a Practitioner of Magic, and that Morgana had a Sister that Survived the Purge. Of course he had heard of Lady Morguse, her skills as a Priestess was unrivaled even during the Height of the Old Religion, however he had no idea that she was Morgana's Sister. He hoped that she would be willing to Strike a Deal, if he could contact her that was. If she had loyalty towards Morgana, that would be a wonderful Avenue for obtaining Support and allies. Morgana was beloved by the People of Camelot...

Sighing Mika placed his aching head in his hands. The Dragon was just one Ally he had to make, and he had only just barely created a connection in that regard. There was so many others that he would need to speak with if he had any chance to Creating the Upheavel he desired. For one he had to speak with that Enormously powerful Mage who's soul existed underneath the Castle, he had no idea who they were but if he could get their aid... life would be a hundred times easier.

Then there was the Goblin, who he would ignore or sell as they were worth far too much trouble for Mika's Plans...

As For Morgana, Mika knew that he would absolutely have to speak to her and soon. He had felt her visions, and knew that if she was unaware of their power they would be manifesting as Disjointed Nightmares. With her blooming Magic, he knew that she would feel terrified. It would not be too hard to gain her alliance if he spoke to her, she already had issues with Uther's Cruelty and made her thoughts public on many occasions. With Some instruction, she would gain incredible power and be a huge use to him and his goals. Though, he would kill her as he vowed if she got out of control...

The one who gave Mika the most pause however was Guinevere, she had lost her Father to Uther's Cruelty and had nearly suffered the Same fate more then once. However much like Merlin, she had a strange sense of Morals and Naivety... she could be a problem, yet she could also become a Massive asset. From what Kilgarah showed him, she had a sense of Strategy that few could Match, and even more then that she had a deep love for her Kingdom and would make an incredible Leader. She just needed a dose of confidence, and some perspective... Morgana may be able to help in that regard...

Standing shakily, Mika quickly dissembled his Altar and hide the pieces in a Trunk that he placed under a Sigil covered Plank. It was, again, a spell he made to ensure his magic was not detected. He was surprised and annoyed that so few ever thought of this...

Stretching until he felt joints pop, Mika shook himself and hurried to his bed. He had much to do, however without a rested body and mind there would be no point. He would start in the Morning, approaching Guinevere when she made her normal rounds in the Market. He would have to lie, saying that he heard of her Nightmares and wished to help her. That should be enough for an examination...

* * *

 **Chapter End, tell me what you think in the Reviews.**

 **Do you agree with Kilgarah giving Mika this information? The way I see it, he sees Merlin as his only chance at Freedom and thus helps him, even after all of Merlin's betrayals. Afterwards, it is their connection as Spiritual Brothers that keeps their bond. With a new option in Mika, He had less reason to withhold information... I look forward to your responses.**

 **Love, your Ninja Overlord,**

 **Mika.**


	3. A Gift for a Princess

**Do you all remember that Bracelet that Morgouse gave to Morgona? It was endowed with healing Magics, so it was able to block the health hampering power of Most of Morgona's Visors? That Bracelet was blessed and forged by many people, masters of magic with access to incredible power... Mika does not have that access, but he is incredible gifted with enchantment... We have twenty seven Days until Sigmund is released from his Tomb... Mika will be using that time to gain allies as I can't avoid that part of the story...However it will drastically change due to the changes I am making so look forward to that. I have to ask though, Can anyone tell me what time of year this is? I know that It is October First during the First Episode of Season Four... If you can help me, please do.**

 **Also remember that in Old English, one word has nearly fifty meanings so the translations are ... difficult. I also lack the tools needed to put the needed dashes and accents where they need to go, so I am sorry for that...**

 **Huge Thank you to WolfDancer Tripod, a Site where I get all of my Herbal mixture Ideas for this Story, and for To Find a Pack or Coven, and Empath. Every Herb, Metal or Stone I use actually has these properties or was believed to.**

 **Silver-Vessel, do your duty and Ward this Child of Magic from what her inner eye foresees.**

 **Close and Lock**

* * *

 **" Seolforfaet," Mika intoned as he healed the silver cross in his hands. " awyrcan ure last one weard pes bearn sylfum Drylic fram hwa hre incund heafodsien foreseond." His eyes glowed brightly as he dipped the Silver cross into a sludgy mixture of Herb paste. It bubbled and steamed but soon he could feel magic pooling in the silver, changing it's power and endowing it with the blessing he desired. The Herbal Mixture was the strongest he could make, it contained Betony, Ferns, Hazel Shavings, Hops and Holy Thistle. Together, with his Magic, it would provide an incredible Mental Barrier to protect Morgana from her Visions and Promote a Deep Healing Sleep... at least until he taught her how to harness the Magic Properly.**

Smirking, Mika stood and pulled the Necklace from the Herbal Paste. To those who were sensitive to Magical Currents, Like he was, the Necklace gave off a slight Hum of Power. He Wasn't even wearing the Necklace and he could feel it's effects, easing his mind and tension. He had to admit this was some of his best work, and that was saying a lot. He was very skilled at Enchanting, it was his best field next to Healing.

Of Course his work would mean nothing if he could not get it to Lady Morgana. She had to Wear it as she slept to block out her visions, though putting it in her room would numb her slightly to her visions.

" Though since I stole this from Morgana, I am sure she will be wanting it back." Mika muttered out as he thought of how he got a hold of this necklace.

It was actually rather easy, Morgana was with Her Maid Servant Guinevere in the Market. While she was bending Over to look at the Wares, Mika used his Magic to have the Necklace detach and slide away under a cart. Morgana had noticed her Necklace falling off, but had lost track of it shortly afterwards. When she left, Mika took the Necklace to enchant. That it was a cross was kind of entertaining to Mika, few would suspect their Symbol of Religion to be associated with Magic.

Quickly Rising it off in the Water and Drying it off, Mika placed the Necklace in a tiny Pouch and hid it away in his Shirt. He knew he could not be seen with it, especially not by the gaurds or else he would be charged with Theft. No, instead he would go to Guinevere and deliver to her with a lie. She was a kind women, who was deeply loyal to Morgana and could go in and out of the Castle Unquestioned. Really she was the perfect tool to use in this case.

It took Mika about ten minutes to walk from his house to hers, they lived on opposite ends of Town after all. He had an Hour before he allowed his patients to enter his shop, so he had to be quick. As it was he was skipping his Sword and bow Practice, something he hated doing as it helped him to relax his racing mind and shake off his Sleep. Still, this was important so he could not complain too much.

Knocking on her door, Mika heard a surprisingly chipper. " One Moment." Coming from the Women inside. Just as she said, after some noise, a moment later and Guinevere was there, opening the Door. She was abnormally beautiful he noted, a clear note of Compassion and Intelligence in her eyes. He knew right then that they could either be very good friends, or the greatest of Enemies... nothing in between would fit. " Hello, May I help you?"

Smiling Kindly and disarmingly, Mika pulled out the Pouch with Morgana's now enchanted Necklace. " Yesterday, Lady Morgana Dropped her necklace in the market and Lost it. I found it shortly after you both left but thought it was better to have you turn in."

Smiling, Morgana opened the Pouch. " Oh, She was so worried. This was one of the few pieces of her Mother's she has." Guinevere gave him a beaming Smile as she placed the Necklace Pouch away in her pocket. " I will return it to M'lady lady when I Wake her up today. She will be so happy to see this again."

Now this is exactly what Mika wanted to hear... " Wonderful, Send her my regards. My Name is Mika by the by the way, and I am a Healer. My Shop is just three doors down from Dawn's tavern. If the Rumors are true, and Lady Morgana is suffering from Nightmares tell her that I may be able to Help."

Guinevere gave him a stunned look before smiling once again. " I will do just that, Lady Morgana's Nightmares are getting worse so if you can help I am sure she would be indebted to you." Gwen's eyes widened as she seemed to realize something. " You healed my Neighbor, Miss Evans. She was suffering from back-pain after falling off of her horse, but refused to go to Gaius. You are kind of young to be a Healer though..."

Mika smiled again and nodded " Yes I am and Yes I did heal Miss Evans, though to be honest if she had waited any longer the Damage could have been a lot worse." Mika lied a little here, he had used magic on the women to reset several of the Disks on in her back. " If Lady Morgana wishes to have me take a look at her, tell her to bring the Tonic I am sure Gaius is giving her, would you Miss Guinevere. She may need a different Mixture, or is having a poor reaction to one of it's ingredients. It isn't common, but It happens from time to time."

Guinevere nodded. " I will do just that, and Please Call me Gwen." She heard the bell toll, then gave him an apologetic Smile. " I am sorry, but I have to go."

Mika shook his head. " No problem at all, I understand. My work begins at dawn and ends after sundown." That was not an exaggeration in the slightest...

Gwen smiled at him again, wishing him well as she hurried into the castle. Not knowing that she carried an object Mika had personally enchanted, one that would help to gain the loyalty of Uther's Daughter...

* * *

 **" Rise and Shine M'lady." Gwen opened up the curtains, laughing lightly at her freinds groan. " I have something wonderful to share with you." She pulled out the Pouch that Mika had given her not five minutes ago and handed to her freind and Mistress. " Open it." She commanded, then started to worry out of Habit. She knew how most Nobles would react to such a command, even if it was playful...**

Morgana rubbed her eyes, smiled at her then opened the bag... only to gasp and smile brighter when she saw what was inside. " My Mother's Cross, I thought I lost it in the market... Where did you find it?"

Gwen shook her head. " It wasn't me. A Young Man, a Local Healer found it at the Marketplace. He was there when you lost it, finding it shortly after we left. He gave it to me this morning, to keep from being accused of theft."

Morgana nodded, sighing at the genuine corruption found in most Nobles. " I must thank him, did he say where to find him?"

" His shop is near Dawn's Tavern, I told you Miss Evans was treated by the healer there. He is very young, Not any older then Sixteen but if rumors are true he is just as skilled as Gaius or even better. He might be able to help with your Nightmares, he said that you were welcome anytime to be examined but you have to bring your Tonic so he can ensure that you are not having a poor reaction to one of the ingredients."

Morgana looked surprised but very happy. " Really, I will have to speak to him. But first, Help me put on my necklace, Please." Morgana then pulled her hair forward as Gwen slipped and linked the cross on. Neither of them noticing the Magic of the Cross linking itself to Morgana, slowly numbing her mind to her visions. Naturally Morgana felt something, but just assumed it was relief at having her Necklace returned to her.

After this, The two started their Normal Morning rituals. Morgana was dressed and had her hair brushed, then Gwen tidied up the room while the two spoke of many things. After this, Gwen accompanied her mistress to the Dinning Hall to Enjoy her breakfast...

All in all, a wonderful Morning for Gwen.

 **Morgana was in a wonderful Mood, Not only was her Mother's Cross returned to her but someone in the Town may hold the key to her finally being freed from her constant Nightmares. This left her borderline euphoric, her head quickly loosing the normal ache she felt from lack of sleep. She was looking forward to meeting this Mika, if he could help her then she would do what she could to repay the favor.**

" Good Morning Morgana." Uther's voice drove Morgana from her happy thoughts, forcing her to gather herself lest she allowed her loathing to shine through.

" Very, a Local Healer found my Mother's Cross and returned to Gwen. I was worried I had lost it forever." Morgana tensed slightly, her hatred of the man next to her often led her to speaking out when it was least useful. She had to keep calm or else she would say something that would anger him. She had no wish to be placed into the Dungeons because Uther couldn't take the Truth...

" Really, that was Good of them. Do they have a Name?" Morgana wanted to roll her eyes as the man's voice started to gain a tint of paranoia.

Nodding, she spoke. " His Name is Mika and He Treated Gwen's neighbor not that long ago. She fell off of her horse and injured her back."

" I hope she is alright. " Gaius, who had just entered the room with Merlin and Arthur, said. " Miss Evans is getting on in years, that kind of Injury could last a long time."

Smiling, Morgana nodded at Gwen who spoke with a tint of Nervousness. " She is doing well, it she had to go back a few times to ensure she was okay but I saw her carrying her Food from the Market Place with little issue yesterday."

Gauis nodded with a smile. " Why did She not come to me though? I have been treating her since I became the Court Physician." There was a hint of jealousy in his tone that angered Morgana.

How dare this man be so stupid, did he not remember what happened to Gwen's Father? Because he was healed with Magic, Gwen was nearly burned at the Stake. So many had been killed due to Uther's Insanity that they had gained a huge Fear that they would be turned in or suspected of Magic for literally anything else. This Fear lead many of them to hide their injuries or turned to Local healers who were not as skilled as Gaius, only so they could avoid the Abuse of the Gaurds or Uther's Wrath. Of course this often just led to more issues...

Centering herself, Morgana smiled and said. " She didn't want to worry you, you are so busy this time of year." This was actually very true, seeing as it was close to planting Season. Many people suffered from back pain, exhaustion and Dehydration, something she learned from her Mother before she passed... She used to send her healers to help with the influx of the Injured around Her Father's Old Manor.

Gaius seemed to believe her statement, and thus smiled and nodded. " Well, I am just glad she is alright." Jealousy was still coating his Tone, but it was more subtle this time...

She had seen this behavior before, when the Sorcerer Edmund had taken Gaius's place. Even before the Man started using his Magic to hurt people, Gaius was jealous. She understood being worried, seeing as Gaius was too old to really get another Job, but his behavior was rude and genuinely unkind. It had baffled her but now she understood, he didn't like others taking his position... in any way.

Blocking out her annoyance, which she found surprisingly easy, Morgana quickly ate her food. She wanted to get away from Uther and Met Mika, if only to thank him.

* * *

 **" You should have come in sooner Diane, your cut is infected." Mika gave the women a sharp look, enjoying her cringe as he gathered the Vial he needed. " You are lucky, Mabel had a shipment of Garlic Yesterday." Mika shook up the Vial, a Mixture of Garlic infused water with a very weak preservation Spell, before dripping some of it on the Small Cut on Diane's arm. " Infections are very serious, you cannot let a Wound Stay Open. Next time, I don't care how small the cut it, wash it with Water and if it starts to smell come to me. I won't ask you to pay for prevention."**

Diane nodded, looking properly chastised. " I will do so... Um, is that just garlic? I didn't know it could help with Cuts." Her tone was slightly disbelieving, making Mika smirk.

" Yes it is. Garlic and Oil Paste is actually a very powerful Remedy for infection. Thankfully this cut is very small so I don't need the full paste. Still." He grabbed a Small, Clean Bandage and put several drops of Garlic Water on it, then wrapped the Women's arm tightly. " Garlic is also helpful if you have Mushrooms growing in your fields or Gardens, and can help with stomach pain."

The Women nodded, clearly unsure of the veracity of his words. It was a tad annoying, seeing as a lot of people were like that. Garlic was a very common substance, you would think more people would know of it's uses...

A Small Smile suddenly crossed his face, negating his earlier irritation. He could feel Morgana's magic approaching his Home, the Cross he had blessed earlier resonated with his Magic seeing as he was it's creator. " Your all done Diane, come back to me if your Arm Starts burning, if you get a fever, muscle pains or weakness over all."

Diane nodded agreeably and left the Store with more thanks coming from her, just in time for Morgana and Gwen entered his store. Gwen gave him a beaming smile, speaking first. " Hello Mika, Are we interrupting?"

Mika shook his head." Not at all, Diane has been taken care off and No one else is scheduled for an appointment." Mika turned to Morgana and smiled, holding his hand out as he resisted the urge to shiver. He had never been this close to her, so her Magic was a tad overwhelming. Sure it was very new, and underdeveloped... but it's potency was incredible. " It is nice to meet you Lady Morgana."

She smiled back at him, shaking his hand. " The Feeling is Mutual, especially if you can help with my nightmares." She pulled out a Vial and handed it to him. " Gwen said you would need this?"

Mika smiled, taking the Vial and giving it a solid look. He dripped a drop onto his finger, sniffing and tasting it. " This is an Extremely concentrated Mixture of Hops, Valerian and Wood Betony...Your Dreams are getting Worse aren't they?" He was very much annoyed, this Mixture was not something he would ever recommend over any length of time. They were probably damaging her body, fragmenting her visions and making them much worse over all.

Morgana, who he realized looked stunned, nodded. " Yes, Much worse..."

Mika sighed. " This mixture should only be administered in low doses, for very short periods of time. You are very lucky, for this can be dangerous if administered too long. The Worsening of your Dreams is probably caused by this effect..." Mika grabbed his coin purse and gave three of them to Gwen. " Would you be a dear and go buy me some Dried Chamomile from Mabel's Shop? If I am to make Lady Morgana a more efficient Mixture, I am going to need some more."

Naturally, Gwen looked distressed at the idea of leaving her mistress, but Morgana gave her a smile and nodded. " It is alright Gwen, go and Buy what he asked for." That was enough for Gwen who smiled at them both. " I'll be back shortly." With that, she was gone, Leaving Mika with Morgana... just as he wanted to be.

Gathering his Magic, Mika directed his hand at the door and said. " Belucan" His eyes glowed as the door shut itself, sealing as his magic entered it. Morgana leaped up from her seat, taking a defensive position while giving him a fearful and incredulous look. But, before she could respond, Mika spoke. " It is alright, I mean you no harm Lady Morgana. It is magic that causes your Visions, and Only Magic can help them."

Her look was full of confusion, yet more so a certain deep sense of satisfaction at finally knowing. " What do you mean, they are just nightmares..."

Mika shook his head. " No they are not, they are visions of what has yet to come. You are what is known as a Seer Morgana, a Powerful one if your gifts have evolved before you started practicing Magic." She still look afraid and disbelieving, so he changed tactics. " Tell me, every-time you have had visions, has something strange happened..." That was how visions worked for humans, especially when untrained...

She had a look of intense concentration on her face as realization slammed into her. " Sophia and her Father Aulfric... they dissapeared the first time one of my Dreams were focused enough to understand what I was seeing...Arthur was acting Strangely... Arthur..." her tone was soft, full of pain and confusion.

" Morgana, was Arthur what you saw?" That would explain a lot, if he was in danger of dying before his destiny, any seer nearby would see the new possible future rising.

She nodded. " I Saw Arthur being Drowned by A Women Noble Named Sophia... she went missing along with her father a few days later, we never found out what happened to her..."

Mika smiled. " Arthur has a powerful Destiny, one that hold an incredible sway over the future... If his life was truly at risk, your untrained powers would have detected the shift. Especially as you have an emotional connection to him, and live in such close proximity."

Morgana sat down, panic crossing her features. " I have never practiced magic... But if Uther finds out he will have me killed..."

Mika walked over to her, embracing her quickly as her emotions started to hammer into him. " Not all beings have to train in Magic to have it, some like yourself and Arthur's Manservant, are born with it. It is as much a part of you as your soul is, in fact it is literally part of your soul. Woven into the fabric of your being... Uther made a mistake years ago, one that made him lose his Wife and now he hates Magic...unable to handle his grief, he lashes out like a spoiled child."

Morgana, who was actually taller then him, buried her face into his chest and sighed. " I am not surprised, Uther is a hypocrite... it was one of the first Things I noticed when I came to live with him...Tell me, what was it that he did that made him hate Magic so?"

Mika sighed and let go of her, Holding his hands out. " Life and Death, there must always be a balance there where Magic is concerned. If you want to give life, you must first take it from another. When Uther realized his wife was infertile, he asked the sorceress Nimueh to help. She warned him that someone had to die, he didn't care as he was willing to sacrifice his own people for an Heir. However he shortly found out that it was his Wife's Life that was traded,..." Mika told her the story, as Kilgarah remembered it. " Angry, he lashed out and blamed all of Magic for her Death... making up lies that this country was once in dissaray due to magic to get control of the Younger Generations, so they would not stop him as he ordered the slaughter of every known magical family and Creature. There is only one Dragon left because of this...He burned people alive, drowned children... even those that, unlike their family, did not possess magic..."

Morgana looked furious, but unsuprised. " I knew he did many terrible things, but I never knew that he killed children... and because of something he caused no less." Her Magic Lashed out, brushing up against Mika with great force.

Mika made a gesture to her body. " Your family, on your Mother's side, possessed Magic... including your Sister Morgouse."

She froze, giving him a horrified look. " Sister?"

Mika nodded. " Yes, Lady Morgouse. An Enormously gifted High Priestess, she was smuggled out by Gaius due to a promise he made to your Mother... it was one of the few times he didn't turn a blind eye to the destruction of Matic."

Morgana held her breast, tears blinking in her eyes. " I want Uther Dead... "

Mika chuckled. " We all do, but that has to wait. If he dies, the power vacuum it creates will cause a war no one will win... No, we need to wait until you can take the throne, seeing as Uther is your Father." Technically she was illegitimate but the people wouldn't care about That. Only the nobles would ...

" Uther... Uther is my Father..." Her tone was filled with Disbelief, not that he could blame her.

" Yes, he had an affair with your Mother during one of your Father's battles... The Great Dragon Kilgarah explained that your Father knew of this, and did not hate her as Uther forced himself on her when he was drunk. She knew that if she fought back, your Father would be abandoned by Uther or worse..." Seeing anger and disbelief in her eyes, he spoke softly. " I can use a Spell to reveal this to you, I just need some of Your Blood and something that belongs to both Uther and Gorlois. But you should understand two things. First, Uther is a selfish person, so only one of his children or lovers would have the kind of favor you have... and Gorlois raised you, loved you... you were his daughter, no matter who sired you."

She nodded fiercely. " Yes, he is... Uther is nothing more then my sire, and now my enemy."

Loving the direction this was going, Mika gestured to her Cross. " We don't have much time to speak, Gwen will be back soon so we need to hurry. I am willing to teach you Magic, which you can disguise as learning the Art of Healing which I will be teaching you as well. That Necklace will help with your Dreams, I enchanted it this morning for that purpose. However you can tell everyone else that I gave you a tonic, you can use your amazement of that tonic to explain why you took up healing."

Morgana smiled at him, pure trust and happiness beaming at him. " Thank you, when do you want me here? I have to be in the Castle when we have ambassadors and the like here, and during Feasts but Other then that I should be able to come here whenever you can have me."

Smiling, Mika shrugged. " How about around Lunch, you can bring me Lunch and we will go over some basic in between my Patients. Many Herbs used in Magic are used in Healing, so it won't interfere with my schedule.  
It will help gain you a better reputation, so we can slowly push Uther off of the throne and get people used to Magic again. Right now, their fear is justified due to all the attacks on Uther and that curse Arthur unleashed by killing that Bloody Unicorn. But after we start getting people used to Magic, they should hate it less and even accept it. Not everyone will be on our side, but that is life. We already have the Great Dragon on our Side, so that counts for a lot."

She tipped her head to the side. " You mentioned that before... The Dragon underneath the Castle... How can you speak to him?"

Mika tapped his temple. " My Mind, all Magic users can speak with their mind if they want to. It is one of the first skills I will be teaching you." He frowned here." But it is one skill you must never use around Merlin. He is Emyrs, the most Powerful magic User, and believes the prophecy that States Arthur to be the Once and Future King who reunites Albion and Frees Magic... and you to be his Greatest Foe."

She looked confused here. " Why would I want to stop Arthur from freeing Magic?"

Mika sighed. " Being a Seer opens your Mind up, but you are untrained. Repeated visions would hamper at your Mind and make you vulnerable to your own pain. This is especially dangerous seeing as Those born with Magic impress on the main guiding force in their life. This could be Pain, a Person or a concept, it doesn't really matter. If you impressed onto a hateful or pain filled person, it would warp you greatly. It is why so many of the Sorcerers that attack Uther seem insane or irrational, their pain warped them into the very thing they sought to end."

She nodded. " That explains a lot...Arthur seeing this probably sees it as Normal Magical behavior..." She sighed.

Mika shook his head. " You are right, but If I get my way Arthur will never ascend to the throne." She looked confused, so he explained. " Prophecies are not set in stone, they shift and change. Arthur is already old enough for the throne, if he wanted to make a change he could. If he does become the Once and Future King, who is to know when he makes the changes or even if it happens in this life time at all. No, We will make our own future...We will ensure that our world is what we want it to be."

She gave a determined look, just in time as Gwen returned to his Shop. " I didn't know how much to get, so I bought as much as I could. I hope that is alright." Gwen held out a small bundle of Dried Chamomile, which Mika took gratefully.

" This is perfect, I can make many doses. Would you like to learn how to make it you two, in case I am called away to help at another town." Both girls nodded, Morgana's eyes lighting up with a sort of excitement that you often saw in children... or in bloodthirsty warriors. Not much of a difference really...

* * *

" **I cannot believe it... her future has shifted entirely..." Kilgarah muttered as he felt Morgana's change. " This boy may fulfill his promise to me... "**

And it was with this, Kilgarah's Spark of Hope surged into a small but powerful fire...

Still, he would not let his guard down... he had lost too much, gave up too much... he would wait... wait until this was more then a single change. Wait until his hope was more assured.

* * *

 **Chapter end, Tell me what you think in the Reviews. This was a lot of fun, I have the timeline perfectly tuned in my head so I know what to do in my next few chapters.**

 **My Question here, what is your thoughts on Prophecy and what are your thoughts on Gwen? I hate Prophecy, it is for the Weak... and I know it can change due to how many times Arthur nearly died... and I liked Gwen but she is kind of Naive... I am not sure if she is going to live or come to Morgana's Side...**

 **Love, your Ninja Overlord,**

 **Mika.**


	4. Mind, Matter and Magic

**Hey everyone, if you want to hear some incredible music... Look up Castle by Haisley... then look up the Naruto soundtrack. The Anime may be... weak, but the soundtrack is freaking epic.**

 **By her Blood, breathe in her Lingering magics and alert her to those unaware of her Gift.**

* * *

 **Morgana wanted to smirk as she laid in her bed, eyes closed and Mind Reaching out towards the Familiar presence of her friend Mika. It was the first thing he had taught her when they started training a week ago. They had spent literally every second they could on the skill, ensuring that Morgana would be able to use it privately with Mika to get lessons even if Uther one day decided to revoke his permission for her lessons. Or worse, decided to make her train under Gaius.**

Morgana had been delighted to note that she had a talent for Mind Speaking, apparently a part of her Seer abilities allowed her Mind to be more... flexible then the average persons. Passively that meant she was able to pick up unprotected mental expressions, but on a more active side...it meant that she the ability to enter the minds of others aggressively or just to talk. Mika had been deeply enthusiastic when he learned of this trait of hers, focusing on helping her to master her gifts. Apparently the ability could be used as a weapon, a tremendously powerful one that could kill others. Though it took a good deal of Power, power that Morgana's current skill would not allow her to access. Still Mika was teaching her how to use her Mind to Stun others, which was exhausting but Kind if fun.

It took her some time, about five minutes, before she was able to connect with Mika. His Mind felt cool to the Mental touch, his power wasn't great ( she was starting to be able to feel Power in others.) but it was immensely refined. " _Hello Morgana, your speed is increasing. Soon you will only have to sense someone to contact them."_

Pleased with herself, Morgana allowed a smile to grace her face. " _I was always a quick Learner."_ She allowed a smugness to fill her tone, before she became serious. " _Now that we are able to speak privately, what Magic are we learning today?"_ She was excited, very much so in fact. During their lessons, all they had focused on was Mind Speaking and the Properties, both Magical and Mundane, for the Herbs in Mika's Shop. Not that she minded, it was actually very interesting. As a new Witch, she would have to use herbs or Talismans to amplify her Magic, so this was very important to learn.

Mika chuckled lightly before she spoke. _" We are starting out on the Language of the Old Religion, it is how we harness our Power ... well technically it is how we focus our powers, after some time you won't need it. I don't for most spells but as my power was not something I was born with , the extra Focus is a Major help. Now, some facts about this Language before we start. First, it is the Predecessor of our Language, our Language evolved from it after mixing with the Language of the Romans who invaded us years and years ago. You might notice the similarities from time to time, and this is why."_

That made Morgana snort. " _Uther hates Magic, yet the Language he speaks was born from the Language of Magic... I can't help but enjoy the Irony."  
_

Mika snorted in return. " _Agreed_ _. Now, other facts of Our Language... It can be written, which many other languages cannot be, however what really had power is our Sigils and Runes. They express Concepts, rather then the Specifics of Language so they are far more useful, especially in the creation of enchanted are wonderful focuses for magic, and We will be working on them soon enough, but lets start with our Language first. If you are attacked, it will be vital that you know some basics, low powered defensive and offensive Spells."  
_

Even though he could not see her, Morgana Nodded. " _That sounds like a good Idea. With all that happens in Camelot, I think I am going to Need it."_

 _" Agreed. Now your First Spell is Adon, it means Banish. It will blast your foe away, so long as they are unaware of you. The force of it is intense, especially if they hit a wall or such a thing. You should practice it on your Pillows, banishing to them the walls. This way you get used to the flow of Power and do not make a lot of noise."_

Morgana repeated the word in her Mind, allowing it to be committed to her memory. " _What is the next one?"_ She was glad for her good memory, it had always helped when she had lessons as a child. It was in fact, partially why she was able to beat Arthur in a Sword fight even now. She could literally see her stances in her mind, every one of her potential Movements as well as Arthur's.

" _The Next word is Fordyttan, it means Block. It is a flexible spell, and a bit more powerful the rest of the spells I will be teaching you. It can be used against objects such as Arrows, or low powered Spells but you have to focus on it or it just stops one attack and has to be recast. You are going to be practicing it on water, keep a pitcher by your bed and pour a little on your desk. Use the Spell to block the water from the edges, it will be very helpful in learning how to focus your Powers."  
_

Nodding and committing the word to Memory, Morgana spoke. _" Memorized, what is the next one? "_

A Pleased sensation traveled down their connection, clearly Mika was impressed with her memory. _" One last one, it is not an attack or defense, but a healing spell.. a Last resort if you are bleeding out and cannot get to someone...It leaves a scent of Sulfur and creates an intense Heat. The Pain in immense, so remember that you must be careful. Losing control due to the pain will cause your body incredible damage...the words are Þurhhæle licsar min."  
_

Noting the Seriousness in Mika's tone, Morgana nodded and began to memorize the Spell. " _I will remember it well Mika, Thank you. Your warning will not be ignored."_

 _" I hope not Morgana, if you are injured with that Spell it would take great power to counter a wound born of your own Magic. Even Dragon Magic would have trouble in healing a wound inflicted as such."_

That Made Morgana pause, even before all of this She had been warned of the Power Dragons Held. There was a Reason Dragons were the Symbol of the Pendragon House. They were fearsome, incredible beings that were not to be trifled with. If a Dragon's Power was not enough to heal a wound like that, the it had to be a true danger. She would avoid it whenever she could,... unless she was using it on another.

Images of Uther, Screaming in Pain with a wound only the strongest of Magics could heal, fluttered about in her mind. It gave her a wonderfully happy feeling, though a part of her was surprised by the viciousness of her thoughts. she was not aware that she could feel such... sadism.. but found that she could not care less...

In fact, she rather enjoyed it...

* * *

 **One hour Later**

 **Mika was pleased as he allowed his mind to detach from Morgana's, he had watched her practice the Spells as he had ordered for the last hour. It had taken her two tries for the Banishing spell but she had managed to effortlessly complete the Blocking Spell. That was a very good sign, incredible actually seeing as Most Born magic users had trouble holding onto a spell, finding it easy to start it up. Morgana showed little issue with either of these, revealing a natural gift for explosive Magic and a Potential talent for Ritualistic magic. He genuinely could not wait until they moved past this beginner stage, and got right to the Ritualistic Magic. That was his Specialty after all, it was the basis for all enchantments and the like.  
**

Speaking of Enchantment, Mika had one very special Enchantment to perform right now. Getting off of his bed, Mika hurried over to his warned Chest and opened it. Grabbing the Rowan inside, a Tremendously Powerful Wood useful in literally all enchantments, Mika placed it on his Desk. Thanks to Uther's ridiculous laws, Rowan wood was something of a Rarity. Since it was associated with the Blood Guard of the Old Religion, Uther had many of the local Rowan trees burned to to the Ground. Thankfully, the Druids actually stepped in and planted several saplings in Magically protected areas, so if you spoke to the right people you could get some.

Right now, Mika only had a few small pieces which he had carved into a Small Dragon, modeling it after the Pendragon Symbol. It had taken magic to carve, seeing as Carving was the one skill Mika genuinely had trouble with, but Mika was very Pleased with it. Literally since the day Morgana accepted her apprenticeship with him, Mika had been soaking the little Dragon in Herb infused Water and casting all sorts of Spells into it. Truly he could have done one spell and been done, but he wanted this to be done properly and have the kind of power needed to last for a long time.

He only had one last spell to cast on it before it was ready to fulfill it's job, which was to act as a Sensor for Morgana. Essentially the little Dragon would vibrate and alert Morgana if someone, unaware of her Magic, was approaching her room so she could stop casting. The Dragon would also absorb any lingering Magic's in the air from Morgana's Practice so that Merlin would be unable to detect it via a Spell or by his natural Senses. He would not let anyone detect Morgana's magic, the price they would both pay was too much...

Pulling out a Small vial filled with Morgana's willingly given blood, Mika drew on his Power and spoke the words of Power needed to complete this spell.

 _" Be hire Dreor, fnæstian in hire bid drylic ond hraed hire to pam unwaer sylfum hire éadgiefu"  
_

The blood started to boil in the Vial, making Mika smirked as he tipped it forward over the Dragon. In an instant, the Wooden Dragon absorbed the Blood, harmonizing with the lingering magic in Morgana's Blood. The little Dragon vibrated with more magic then intended, making Mika's Ears ache for a moment before panic set in.

" Merlin heard that..." He sighed out, knowing that Morgana's magic had been too powerful and harmonized so well with his own that the spell became loud to those with power. " I better warn Kilgarah... "

Sighing, Mika quickly connected with Kilgarah's Mind, it was easy now that they were familiar with each other. " _Kilgarah, that magic you more then likley sensed came from my house. I created an Alarm for Morgana, charming to absorb her residual power to prevent detection... but when I added her blood her magic Harmonized with My own. It seems we are magically compatible, more so then I imagined..."_

The Dragon snorted . " _I am not surprised, Morgana's Magic carries notes of intense emotion while yours shows deep control. That is what allows such a connection with your Magic. Don't worry about Merlin, He has not inherited Balinor's Magic so I am under no obligation to inform him of your Powers, or Morgana's. Yes, I am giving her a chance, you were right to remind me that she always had a chance to be more."_

Smirking, Mika nodded and sent his appreciation through their link. " _I appreciate that Kligarah, thank you..."_

 _" You are most welcome young Sorcerer, now I must go... Merlin is approaching my prison...I am afraid he might be able to detect our connection."_ Kilgarah's voice and magic cut off then.

Knowing he had nothing else to do tonight, Mika placed the little carved dragon away then hurried to his Bed. Using Magic like he had, was tiring... his magic was still maturing after all...

* * *

 **Kilgarah sighed as Merlin entered his Prison, an expectant look on his face. It irritated Kilgarah, that the boy believed he was there only for Merlin's beck and call... Especially as the boy gave nothing on return. " What is it that you wish to know Merlin, I assume that is why you have come to see me. That is the only reason you speak to me, when you need something, begging and pleading without listening to my warnings or offering anything in return." He let it all out, all that he never showed before. It was time to let the boy know how displeased he was with his behavior.  
**

Merlin recoiled. "Um... I .. I felt a wave of Strong Magic.. it was familiar and I wondered if you knew what it was..."

Kilgarah sighed, and nodded. " Yes, I know what it was, but I will not tell you. It is not a danger to us in anyway, not even to Uther even though I wish it was. I will not help you kill anymore magical creatures or users Merlin, if you ask that of me I will only refuse you." He gave the boy a cold look, feeling a certain relief. He had always helped the boy, as he was his only hope for freedom, now that he wasn't he would not hide how he felt...

" How can you possibly know if it is a danger to Uther? You hate Uther, so if it was you would probably let it exist." Merlin yelled at him, making the Dragon roll his eyes.

" Yes, I hate Uther but if he dies by obvious Magic then Arthur will follow in his footsteps. This Magic is not harmful, so I will not help you, good night."

Tired, Kilgarah turned and shot off, moving lower in the chamber to sleep. He was done playing Merlin's game...the rules were terrible and no one other then Uther won...

And that was never okay...

 **Merlin gaped in anger and shock at Kilgarah's actions. The Dragon never treated him like that, he must be out of his mind or very angry...**

" Fine, see if I help you escape..." He mumbled out as he left the Dungeons. The Dragon was being so out of line... Merlin had done nothing to deserve that kind of response...Merlin had helped Arthur Survive so many magical attacks, so he could one day create the Golden Age Kilgarah had told him about. Now the Dragon was denying him information, about something that could be dangerous to Arthur and Camelot?

How the hell was he to fulfill his destiny if Kilgarah refused to help him?

He would have to ask Gaius, the man knew quite a bit so maybe he would be able to help him identify the new Magic he had sensed. Yes, that had to work...

* * *

 **Chapter End, tell me what you think in the Reviews... Next Chapter I start on the first Episode of Season Two, the episode with Cornelius Sigan. I am so looking forward to writing it.**

 **My Questions for this Chapter, what do you think of Morgouse and Cornelius? And what do you think about Mika's teaching methods with Morgana, do they work and do they make sense? Also, what do you think about Mika's methods of hiding his magic, you would think that others would have come up with methods like this to protect themselves... Do you agree with Mika's Methods and Do I explain then well?**

 **Love, your Ninja Overlord,**

 **Mika.**


	5. Raven's Call

**In Myth, Morgana Lefay is said to be an Incredible healer...**

* * *

 **"She is very skilled." Mika said to Uther Pendragon, King of Camelot, as they watched Morgana fight against The Knights of Camelot. She was wining... easily. The Knights had started going easy on her, not wanting to hurt a girl and Uther's Ward, but when she brutally beat the first Round... the gloves were off. They fought her seriously, each struggling to get so much as a single hit to her Armor. It was a very humbling experience for the knights, Mika knew... however, what hurt their egos more was Gwen beating them. She wasn't as skilled as Morgana, having been mostly self taught, but she learned very quickly and was winning against the less experienced Knights. " You should be very proud."**

Uther nodded, looking Vaguely constipated. " This is not an activity suited for a lady... but she loves to fight..." Mika rolled his eyes, he hated Gender roles... they never made much sense to him.

" My Mistress was a Goddess with a Blade, and Bow and as a Healer. She taught me everything I know and more...Being a Women only means the world does not expect you to be capable of fighting. However with the Evils our world holds, it is best Morgana and Gwen can fight. You of all people understand how terrible men can be towards women." Uther actually shuddered at that thought..." If your castle is ever attacked, do you not beleive that they should be able to protect themselves and others?"

Mika normally would not be talking so casually with Uther, he would fake respect and all of that, but when he was called up to the Castle by Uther to talk about Morgana... he just couldn't do it. So he played to his Wisdom, a Quality Morgana had told Uther about. He acted the part of the Wise teacher, and Uther ate it up. This was actually very important, not just for the status of Mika's existence, but because he wanted to question Uther, subtly. He felt a massive amount of Magic, familar Magic seeing as his detection spell had found it under Camelot when he first Spoke to Kilgarah, stewing under Camelot. The Magic had shifted, and was sending pulses of energy... he just could not tell why. The Magic had actually forced a Premonition past Morgana's Necklace, allowing her to see visions of a Raven flying over Camelot. He was planning on Waiting until Merlin was asleep to ask Kilgarah, he didn't want to chance the boy hearing their conversation... it was possible after all.

Uther looked impressed, though there was a tint of suspicion. " A Well reasoned statement, one I cannot disagree with I have Many enemies who would want to Hurt Morgana to hurt me.. who was your Mistress? She must truly be something if you are as Skilled as I am lead to believe."

Mika nodded with a smile. " I lived in Queen Annis's kingdom, so you may not know her name, but she was a bit of a Legend there. Her Name was Tara, and she was kind and stern. Even when I met her, at Sixty, she could fight any knight in Camelot and come out on top. She spent her time traveling, healing anyone she could. Her Combative Skills were forged to protect herself from bandits and thieves, and her skills with a bow came from her need to hunt. She found me, dying from an Assult from my Father... It took her Months to save me, I nearly died several times but she did it... after that she took me in, taught me how to heal, fight and Hunt. I traveled with her, and some traders for several years ... until she died. A Fever took her, took a lot of us, but she stayed strong and healed those who were sick... the strain was too much and she died..." Mika was actually saddened by his story... it was actually mostly true. His Mistress had indeed been Tara, she was the Head Healer for the Druids and taught him, and a few others, the arts of Healing... He had been rather close to Tara, learning a lot from her though she was not the only person to teach him. The Druids had disguised themselves as Traders... the Fever did take her life after he trained for three years under her wing. It was actually her Death that inspired the Druids to start teaching him Magic, in hopes he would be able to replace her... He chose to leave though, unable to deal with the ridiculous passive nature the druids held onto so tightly.

Still, this was the story he would stick to. It explained his skills, and his belief that Women were equal to men without endangering the druids... or Mika himself.

Uther gave him a long look, before nodding. " I have heard that Name, Traders from Annis's kingdom have mentioned her. She was said to be enormously skilled and took no payment for her services."

Mika nodded, turning his head back to Morgana. " My Lord, May I ask why you summoned me? Not that I am ungrateful for your audience, but I do have patients to attend to." He did not like being taken from his Shop, his patients were far more important then Uther Could ever be.

Uther's look turned stern. " I called you here to ensure Morgana was being properly trained, and to meet you myself. You have gained quite the Reputation." Mika refrained from Smirking. With Morgana helping him, he was able to treat his patients far quicker and that increased his reputation vastly. He had at least five more patients a day now, and that meant a lot of good for him. It helped that Morgana was personable, kind and skilled enough to treat most basic Injuries without Supervision.

" Morgana spent the first two Weeks of the last Month I have been training her almost exclusively on Herbs. What they did, how they worked, where to find them and that sort of thing. I made sure she watched me as I healed my patients, and had her learn how Wrap wounds and set bones into place. Thankfully she already had experience in the Latter due to her Sword training." Her Father, Goloris apparently wanted his daughter be able to protect herself from anything, and never be reliant on others." She is my full assistant now, helping me with my Patients and taking care of the more minor injuries. She has a talent for healing, I must admit." And for Magic.

Morgana was progressing at a rate Mika could help but see as incredible. Already she had a repertoire of thirty Spells, about half were for attacking or Defense while the other was a mixture of Healing, Minor enchantment, Minor Warding and Animal Control, and of course Telekinesis. It was a sort of basic grouping Mika had come up with for her, spells that relied on her being able to protect herself. However most of the Spells and words he taught her were crucial in much greater spells, and helped her to gain a greater understanding of Magic and the Old Language.

As for her understanding of Magic as a Whole, she had a great foundation. Magical Creatures, Powers, concepts and bloodlines ( such as Balinor's and Merlin's.), and more. He knew from Kilgarah that Merlin didn't study or train that often, he learned as he needed to and that tended to be it. Mika knew that Morgana would one day surpass Merlin, it would take a while seeing as Merlin was Magic... but she was determined, skilled and ruthless. She had qualities that would ensure she broke Merlin's skills...

Uther cleared his throat. " And her new found fascination with sword play?" Ahh, so that was why he was called to the castle.

Mika had Morgana starting to practice Swordplay and Archery every morning with Gwen, he did not want her to fall into the Trap magic users tended to fall victim to. Reliance on magic, especially in Combat, was a dangerous thing. It cost the lives of a lot of Magic users. Also, having a stronger body helped with Magic. Morgana would need a powerful body if she planned on helping him kill Uther.

" Aside from the Reasons I already explained, I wanted Morgana to be healthy. Exercise is always good for your health, and with all of your feasts she noticed that some of your Guests were getting heavy. She wanted to avoid that, so I recommended Sword Play. It is a valuable skill, and one that will keep he healthy." That was a very gender orientated response, but one Uther would believe.

" She always was a little vain. " he smiled as he said this, making Mika roll his eyes as subtly as he could. This man was an idiot...

* * *

 **Kilgarah huffed, feeling familar crashing into him, waking him from his Nap. He knew Cornelius Sigan was close to being freed, and that the man could be a threat of Mika. Sigan was immensely powerful, and skilled beyond reason. He was like Mika, a Sorcerer that developed his Power instead of Earning it, which in a way was a sign to the kind of Power Mika could one day possess. However unlike Mika, Sigan was consumed with greed and the desire to stay alive. That would be a major point of contention, seeing as Sigan would kill without purpose to keep his power... ... something that would go against Mika's Plans.  
**

Resting his head down, Kilgarah sighed and send a probe to Mika. He would play both sides, helping both... he needed to be free...

 _" Mika"_ It was easy to reach the boy, they were familiar with each other now. _"I am sure you have noticed the Waves of Power by now?"  
_

 _" Yes, Of course... Even Morgan's Visions are picking it up. She had a Dream about a Raven today."_

That stopped Kilgarah for a second. _" You are not from Camelot originally, so you are unaware of the Story of Cornelius Sigan. He was a sorcerer, one like you, that rose to great power, power that surpassed Merlin's own in many ways. He actually built Camelot, but was betrayed for being to powerful by the King of that time. He cursed Camelot, swearing to return and raze it to the Ground. He had anticipated this, due to his obsession with immortality, and cast a spell that would seal his soul away in a Jewel hidden under Camelot in his crypt... a crypt that was opened yesterday..."  
_

Mika snorted through their connection. " _Why am I not surprised... Is he a friend or Foe?"  
_

Kilgarah shook his head, even though Mika would be unable to see it. " _Neither and Both. He has no quarrel with you, but he is greedy and will only intensify the dislike towards Magic... I would advise letting taking the Stone he is in, and using your power to communicate with him. You can learn a lot from Cornelius and he could be a great ally if he sympathizes with your cause. It would also prevent Merlin from being able to seal him away or trying to force him to the next life."  
_

Mika sighed. " _I would be able to hold his soul, preventing it from entering My Body but I won't be able to mask such incredible Power... Merlin would sense it... Do you know of a way I can fix that?"_

Kilgarah nodded. " _Yes, but you must visit me... tonight. It will give you a chance to observe and understand the magic of my chains."_

" _Sounds perfect, I will see you then Kilgarah... I have to go, Uther is talking to me... I can't risk him not trusting me..."_ The disgust could not be more obvious.

And that Made Kilgarah Smile.

* * *

 **Chapter End, Tell me what you think. It is a build up chapter, I admit but I needed to explain Morgana's skills while also establishing Mika's past and the current issue... this works so I can focus on the rest of the Story...  
**

 **Question... What do you think of Kilgarah? I loved him, until he became Merlin's bitch... Merlin betrayed him a lot and he was still loyal... I understand at first seeing as Merlin freed him but still...**

 **Love, your Ninja Overlord,**

 **Mika.**


	6. A Dragon's Apology

**This is not a Morgana/Gwen Story, though it would be nice. Morgana, now sane and full of confidence, sees Gwen's potential and wants Gwen to feel good about herself. She is paying it forward to the person who she loves most in this world, her Sister in all but blood.**

 **I don't know what the Chains that bind Kilgarah are made of, only that they are of the Old Religion and are obviously strong enough to hold a Dragon... So I am adding some history to them.**

 **Also, I don't hate Arthur as a Character. He is prideful yes, and sexist by modern Standards... but that is fixable. His biggest issues is his weak mind, inability to be loyal to anyone that deserves it ,naivety and loyalty to his father... He won't exactly be bashed but he won't be praised either.**

 **Magic Word Translation Steam Blow ( that which breathes away)**  
 **Carve/Hew/Sculpt ( One word that describes these) Preserve I shut in your noble soul and proclaim that I liberate you. ( actual Canon Spell that the Dragon gives to Merlin)**

* * *

 **" Why are they all so ... bloody?" Athur could not help but say as he looked at his knights. They were all bleeding from superficial wounds and injuries. He had only gone out on a Hunting Trip, he wasn't gone that long." Were we attacked?" He turned around, seeing no sign of an attack... just a baffled and Proud Uther, a Smug Morgana who was patching his Knights Wounds with a slightly smug but also worried Gwen.**

Uther, his father, cleared his throat. " No... They fought against Morgana and Her Servant, Gwen" He said Gwen's name with a surprising level of Respect. " And lost... badly. It seems that Morgana has not lost even a shred of her Skill with a Blade."

Arthur gaped, and turned to Morgana who just smirked at him, then to Gwen " And you Gwen?"

The Serving Girl Meeped a little, but stood tall as she spoke. " My Father taught me how to use a sword to protect myself from Men who don't understand the word no, My Lord. I haven't had time or chance to develop my skills, but when I fought the Knights... it just came back and became easier." She blushed a little here, and turned her head down, continuing to add a few drops of a murky liquid to her patient's Leg Wound.

Morgana Snorted. " Don't be so Modest Gwen, with some Training you will surpass Arthur and become My equal. You Might even surpass me." Morgana smiled roguishly at Gwen, stunning Arthur at the Display, which Made Gwen turn red but Smile. Arthur liked seeing Gwen Happy, but could not help but feel a little jealous that it was Morgana who made her so.

Of course this thought fled his mine as he picked up the Insult. " Surpass Arthur and become my Equal? What's that supposed to mean?" He Pouted lightly as Morgana Laughed.

" Arthur, I beat you several times as child, in fact you have never beaten me in a fight whatsoever. Perhaps now, that you have more experience, you can beat me but I know you are obvious in your movements, far too aggressive and and get surges of predictable strength when angry. I have watched your training from my Tower and the Ramparts Many times over, so I am well aware of that." Her tone was mocking, and even a little mean, which threw Arthur a little. " Perhaps we should test it out tomorrow Morning. It would be so much fun to humiliate you in front of your Knights. " Now her tone was playful.

Shrugging it off, Arthur Straightened his back and said. " I Guess we shall." Normally he would never want to fight a girl, but this was Morgana and she was calling him out on his Pride... his greatest weakness...

So Naturally, he could not resist.

* * *

 **It was surprisingly and sadly easy to slip past the Castle Guards, he didn't even need Magic. He Just scaled up the Wall Outside the Castle, then dropped himself right behind the Guards and let himself in through the Servant's Passage. It was sad, and part of him was actually angry... this pathetic excuse of a Military was what the world was so afraid of? Still, it suited him well and allowed him to sneak into the castle.**

He knew, from following the Instructions Morgana had given him telepathically after her training with the Knights, how to make his way to the Dragon. He had to get to the dungeons, distract the Guards, and take the Stairs behind them. That Morgana knew this was a tad distressing, seeing as she learned the escape routes over the last month in case she ever had the desire to be free of Uther... Still, he had to appreciate her initiative. Already he had made it the Dungeons, no guards having seen him thus far.

He was standing, literally at the Edge of the Corner where the Guards Sat, and could feel the Magic of Kilgarah. It was Strong, fierce and rippled all the way up the stairs with great force. Having never been this close to it, Mika's body was filled with energy. It was incredible...

Taking a Vial from his Pocket, Mika opened it up and breathed into lightly. " Smic" He said, causing the Vial's contents to bubble, with some of it evaporating into a light Steam. "ablawan" His eyes glowed dimly as the steam gently drifted around the Corner. He heard one cough, then two... then two loud thumps as both Men fell unconscious. He never understood why Sorcerers forgot about Herbs and potions... you could conserve so much power with them. They also added a level of Flexibility to magic, allowing people who used them incredible potential.

Placing the vial back in his pocket, Mika walked over to the guards and grabbed their Set of Keys. Taking out a piece small piece of Rowan, Mika pressed each key on it, chanting the word " afragan" each time he pressed a key onto the Wood. As he did so, the Paper made a Perfect Mold of Each Key. He wanted to be able to make a set of each key, to preserve his magic if he had to break in again.

Satisfied, Mika placed the keys back and hurried down the Stairs behind them, all the way towards Kilgarah's Cave where he was greeted with a suprisingly warm. " Hello Mika, it is good to finally see you." Kilgarah was smiling, looking genuinely happy. That Suprised Mika, though he guessed it was because the Dragon had few chances to speak to people... it must be incredible lonley, especially for such an intellectual being. " I trust you had no issues coming to see me, Merlin is a fool and has yet to be caught."

Mika chuckled. " The Guards in Camelot are Lazy, arrogant fools. This country has suffered many threats over the last few years... an Afanc, A Unicorns Curse, a Ghoul, Several Rouge Sorcerers... so many trials and assaults. Yet the Gaurds are foolish and rarely use their brains, it is almost sad." Mika sighed happily, then pulled out a wonderfully cooked piece of Chicken, he had been given it from a Patient jsut days before but decided to give it to his ally and friend. " I hope you like chicken."

Kilgarah looked like a child given a gift. " I have not had a meal since I was locked up... This means a lot to Mika, I shall not forget this kindness." He opened his Mouth in time for Mika to lob it in. Thankfully Mika had thought to remove the Bones..." Ughh... this is delicious child... " He licked his lipless face, completely blissful as Mika started to Climb over to him. It took a full minutes, but he managed to get right next to the Dragon's chains.

Placing his hands on it, Mika shuddered. " This is a powerful Piece of Magic... incredible really... It took at least six people to make it, all Hugh Priests of the Old Religon... Is this Troll's Blood I sense, woven into the Metal?"

Kilgarah nodded, chuckling lightly. " Yes, Troll blood was used to craft this chain. Trolls are one of the few creatures powerful enough to combat Dragons, Their blood contains incredible power... " Mika hummed as he caressed the magic of the chains with his own. " You have a gift for enchantment, so you might be able to tell me more. I admit, Enchantment is something I have trouble with... other then using My Fire to Bless a blade of course."

Mika prodded and poked the chains a few more times before he stood. " These Chains have a command to disarm them... no key would work, but they could be overwhelmed by combative Magic... though you were right, I lack the power to do so..." Mika bit his thumb as he considered his options. This enchantment was not of the highest level, he had seen better, but the use of Troll's blood like this... it complicated things. Troll magic's greatest strength was it's durability... even if another's magic was stronger, their magic was designed to protect them and their riches..." Kilgarah, May I take a vial of your blood? I might be able to mix a Potion, then have Morgana and I cast a Spell on it... it should erode the magic and Metal enough for you to snap it...I need to buy some things... Some Blackthorn, Salt... Lots of Rue. It's Antimagical Properties should prove highly effective in weakening the chains... Now which Link is the weakest... " Mika rubbed the chains, searching for the one with the Weakest Magic. " Ah, here it is." Third chain from the bottom... it was weaker then the others, the mixture of metals within was not as Pure which was reflected in the Magic.

Kilgarah made a chuckling sound. " I have been here for more the fifteen Years, and have observe and monitored the Magic of these Chains hundreds of times... never did I notice all that you did... you have a gift child." He held out a claw. " Take as much of my blood as you need."

Mika pulled out a dagger, and gently pricked his Skin in between the Scales. A tiny rivulet of blood trickled into the Vial Mika held up to it. Heat and Power Radiated from the Blood, making Mika smile. He loved practicing with new magic... this would be a worthy challenge. " I shall get on it, it will be my new project. I am sure I can figure out a Solution to free you. " Mika looked into the vial and said. " Asparian" He only had so much blood to work with, and so much time to do it... that little spell would ensure it lasted. Satisfied, Mika looked up at his Dragon Freind. " Now, What can you tell me about Masking Sigan's Magic?"

The Great Dragon shook his head. " I will not use words... Close your eyes and open your Mind..." Mika did do... only to feel power and knowledge flood into him with incredible force. A New Understanding of Magic seemed to fill him... he could see himself binding a Spell to Sigan's Jewel, harnessing the Power the Sorcerer had to mask his own power... His very soul would maintain the Spell. It was an incredible Piece of Magic... however that was not all that he was given. Images and Sounds flooded his mind.." Ic Thin sawol her beluce, abide thaet ic the alyse" He could see himself casting the spell, shutting away the Blue Soul of Sigan into his jewel.

Mika's eyes opened widely, gaping lightly at the Dragon. " Thank you." Was all he could say...

The Dragon shook his head. " Unlike Merlin, you have given to me... not just asked and demanded my aid... you have helped me and kept yur oaths... this is the least I could do... " The Dragon then turned his head slightly. " However if you wish to repay me, please give my apologies to the Lady Morgana... I was so consumed in my quest for freedom that I was going to Sacrifice her... I focused on the bad in her, and ignored all else... Her future would have been full of pain and Misery and I would have played a part in that... " The Dragon sighed. " You must also tell her that Mordred, the boy she saved, shall also play a part... Much like her he was to be Arthur's doom...but the future can change, he can be an incredible ally for our cause... however if you see him, you must tell him to never stop using his gifts. It is when he stops using his Empathetic Abilities that he deviates... he forgets that pain of others, which is what sets him on the path of no return. If he stops using his ability to feel others, he will be unable to feel for others... and then he will be consumed by his own pain."

The Dragon looked deadly Serious, Making Mika Nod. " I understand... Now, I must go... I have a crystal to Steal." Mika nodded at his friend, only to recoil and buckled as a massive wave of power rushed through the walls, with the Cry of a Raven. " Never mind... Sigan had a new body." Sigan meant rave in the old Religon... it wasn't a hard leap to make.

Kilgarah nodded. " I fear so... what is worse, the body he is in is a theif named Cedric... he was a thief who won Arthur over, already the Man trust Cedric more then Merlin." Kigarah sighed and shook his head. " Arthur holds so little loyalty... not when it counts... Merlin may be a fool but he is unendingly loyal to Arthur... his betrayal is cruel..."

" But unsurprising. " That was Mika. " From what you and Morgana have told me, Arthur is a Fickle Beast who shifts his opinions whenever the mood strikes him... It is why he would make a poor king. He would be constantly struggling with his newest change, his newest understanding and that would cause indecision...A terrible quality in a ruler."

Kilgarah nodded. " Indeed... now, you best be off... the Sleeping Drought you gave the Guards will wear off in an hour, but there is always a chance that it degrades sooner."

Smiling, Mika made his way back but as he was about to Leave the caves, Mika turned and said. " If you want to make it up to Morgana... Speak to her. She is still lonely, having only myself to really be herself around. Having you to consult in,... that would be a boon to her. And it will help with your Loneliness... don't worry about Merlin hearing you, She is skilled enough to conceal her mental conversations."

Kilgarah sighed, but nodded. " I think I will do that child... "

Mika smiled at him. " There is one thing you need to consider as you speak to her. When you feel the darkness, the anger and fear in her mind... look deeper. She has a wealth of compassion, determination and intelligence...the other emotions are just dominant due to her fear and abilities... they are a part of her soul, but there is more to her then just darker emotions." He eyed the Dragon sternly, getting a sigh.

" I understand, look beneath the Surface... " He closed his eyes and tipped his head, clearly ready to begin speaking to Morgana.

Pleased, Mika left the Dungeons and hurried back to his Shop.

 **Kilgarah winced when he connected to Morgana's Mind, feeling the Pain and Darkness that Destiny foretold would morph her into a Monster... however before he left... he did as Mika asked and looked Deeper..." Such Warmth... buried beneath her pain..." His eyes flashed open. " The Cause of her pain... it was more then her own pain.. it was the pain of others, those with magic... " Genuine guilt at never looking underneath her darkness filled him, causing determination to fill him.**

" Morgana... it is I, the Dragon Kilgarah... Mika has other matters to attend to, so I will be giving you your lesson." He gulped a little, it was weird going against one of his visions...

" Hello Kilgarah, it is nice to finally speak to you." Her tone was genuinely excited, and that hammered the guilt in all the more.

" The feeling is mutual My Dear... Now, I believe Mika was teaching you the Basics of Elemental Magics? Fire is something I understand well, being a Dragon, so Shall we start there?"

" That sounds, Wonderful."

Smiling despite himself, Kilgarah began. " Now fire is the Basic Elemental Magic, and as such is used in all things from Healing to Enchantment. There are many types of fire, from Natural fire to..."

* * *

 **Chapter End, Tell me what you think...**

 **Is Kilgarah shifting to quickly... is he too close to Mika, or does his reasoning Make sense...**

 **I need help, making a new conflict... should I have Gaius or Merlin learn of Mika's Magic?**

 **And Should Gwen become a Sorceress? So many questions...**

 **Love, your Ninja Overlord,**

 **Mika.**


	7. Potions, Ravens and Duels

**It will be around this chapter that things start to really shift themselves around... It is hard seeing as Merlin has so many filler episodes designed to stretch the series and add to the Characters... I am using some of them, with obvious major alterations to build the resources and skills of my characters... The Story will hit a major change around Morgouse's first appearance.**

 **Also, This may be the only story I write where Mika is mostly good... or at least not insanely manipulative. He sees a problem and wants to fix it, mostly for himself, but also for others like him... it is strange to write.**

 **Spells -Allow this Blood and these Herbs to grant upon this Water, the Blessings of their might.**

 **Beacon**

* * *

 **Morgana could barely keep the wicked Smile from her face when she saw Arthur's newest Servant Cedric. That he so easily cast aside Merlin, placing the boy in the Cells for trying to fight Cedric for Stealing Sigan's crystal, made her sick but it also made her happy. Merlin had allowed so many of their kind to die, to suffer... he needed to feel some pain. However more then that, Morgana could feel the overwhelming Power of Cornelius Sigan, Oozing from Cedric's Body. She was very glad Mika taught her to notice the waves of Magic that exuded from Magical beings, it was a useful and vital skill, and without it she would have been unprepared for Sigmund's new form.**

Of course, there was nothing she was able to do with the Man at the Moment. After her lesson with Kilgarah last night, the Dragon had informed her that Cornelius could not be persuaded. He would stick to his greed, his lust for power and control, as he had done in life. That made him a major threat, one that she could not deal with... Mika could though, as could Merlin. Mika was massively more experienced then her and Merlin Combined, and had knowledge from Kilgarah himself to aid him. He would be able to seal away Sigund before he became an issue.

The Last thing they needed was Uther and the Public having more reason to hate Magic...

For now she would just watch Arthur's Miserable face as he was wracked with Guilt for failing his father... a wonderful pastime if ever there was one.

 _"Morgana_ " Mika's soft and cold voice drifted into her mind. " _Is Sigund behaving himself?_ " There was a hint of worry in Mika's voice, it warmed Morgana to hear.

" _Yes_ " She replied, as he had taught her. " _So far he is... Why has he not attacked yet? If he is so powerful, shouldn't he just take over?"_ It was a fair question, she could sense his overwhelming power... if he had even a shred of skill... he could easily take over.

" _His Magic is still settling, adapting the body of Cedric for his own needs. Cedric must have some natural affinity for Magic though, otherwise the magic Cornelius has would have taken a lot longer to settle_."

That Made sense to Morgana, Mika had told her that Strengthening her body would drastically reduce it's negative effects on her. " _Should I Try and speak to Sigan, or just keep up my pretense?_ " She could keep the slight bloodlust from her voice, Mika had taught her to accept this side of her... it made life so much more interesting.

Mika chuckled. " _How about you and Gwen Come to the Shop, I need your Help to fuel my Potion to free Kilgarah? It will take til the next full moon to complete but I should be able to do it._ "

Always happy and excited for more magic, Morgana stood and strode over to Gwen, who was standing in the corner away from everyone. " Gwen, I am bored, care to visit Mika?" She was supposed to have a lesson today but Uther had forbidden her from leaving the Castle until the Culprit who stole Sigan's Jewel was discovered. Of course he had recended it when Merlin was placed in the cells...

Gwen beamed a smile and nodded. " I would love that." Morgana placed her arm in Gwen's and together they left to go see Mika.

As she left the room though, Morgana could not help but smirk. Everyday she was getting closer and closer to being strong enough to kill Uther...he was a dead man walking... They needed more then magic though to complete everything... which was why she was retraining her sword skills and Mika was making allies in the town. together they would take down Uther's Dynasty and create an Era of Peace...

Perhaps she should speak to Agrrivane... he hated Uther and always adored her... he would make a fantastic Ally... Mika was making them in the Town, so she should make them here in the Court...

As she walked to Mika's, More and More ideas popped into head... so many people could be allies, Uther had a lot of enemies after all... but she had to chose the right ones...some were as bad as Uther... while others were too weak... so many choices... so little time.

 **Gwen felt conflicted as she walked with Morgana, Part of her was beyond happy that her freind Morgana was happy and Healthy, it had been years since she was this lively. However she also knew that it was not possible, Gaius had been trying to heal Morgana or at least bring her relief for years without success. She suspected Magic, and this worried her. Not so much that it was being used, but that they could be caught. She loved Morgana, and Mika... they treated her as an equal, they asked her questions and valued her opinions on everything even when they disagreed. They were even having her increase her combative skills to protect herself!**

At first, when she was suspicious about Mika having Magic, she was extremely worried and afraid that he would hurt Camelot... but he hadn't. In fact he helped hundreds of people in Camelot, often for little to no reward. Day in and day out, he slaved away to help others. This... this stopped her from acting on her suspicions. She had always been told that Magic was an Evil and Corruptible force, but if Mika was using it to help others... then maybe Uther was wrong...

Of course, she could never forget that Uther killed her father for unknowingly consorting with a Sorcerer... it had created a well of distrust in her, and made her fear magic... however she was willing to put that fear aside. She would wait and see if Mika was really a sorcerer and if he was really a good person. She would not be like Uther and kill so pointlessly... Blaming others for some past pain created by a select and extreme few.

* * *

Mika Smirked lightly as he dropped some Salt into his Boiling Pot. It was coming together so nicely... So far it had a single drop of Kilgarah's blood, Dust from his Rowan Carvings, a few pieces of Rue and of course it was topped off with a Spell. " Allefan pes dreor ond pas wyrtgemang to sealdnes uppan pes fleot, se eadgiefu sylfum hiera eafod." It was a simple spell, one of his own creation that extracted the magic of substances into Water so they could be properly weilded. This Little potion would require a new drop and a recasting of this spell everyday to ensure it was infused with enough power to override the chains. When Morgana came, he would have her cast a spell, giving a droplet of her own blood to infuse the spell with even greater power.

Sensing Gwen and Morgana Approaching, Mika placed the last of his rowan Carvings onto right next to the boiling pot. This Spell of his was very similar to the one he gave to Morgana to hide her magic from Merlin. It absorbed the latent Magic from Mika and his spells and created a sort of barrier that forced others to ignore what they saw. Even Merlin, as powerful as he was, would be effected... mostly as Mika added a single drop of Kilgarah's blood to the Object yesterday, infusing with far more power. It was rather incredible yet very simple... he was considering Mass producing them and distributing them to those in Camelot that practiced Magic. Their people needed to be hidden, safe from those that would abuse them.

" Mika, how are you?" Gwen spoke first as she and Morgana entered his home, a large smile on her face and a slight hesitance in her eyes... it seemed he would be probing her mind tonight. She was a smart girl, and like most servants she was good at noticing things others wanted to keep hidden ( A Vital skill when dealing with Royals and Nobles). She probably started to notice how good Mika was... her brain was putting things together...

Smiling cordially, Mika brought her into a hug, then Morgana. " I am wonderful, a bit bored but wonderful. Work has been slow, people are not too hurt or are tired of my rants." Mika had lectured a few people into utter terror about how stupid their actions were. Seriously, you don't play with Swords, you don't touch plants you are unsure of and you don't eat spoiled met. Common Sense was seriously lacking in some people...

Morgana huffed." Well, I have a feeling that you and bordem is a dangerous Combination... " Her eyes turned wicked. " You know, I have never seen you wield a sword, yet you profess to be skilled... Would you like to spar with me in our Courtyard?" The Taunt in her voice could not be more obvious.

Chuckling, Mika nodded and started for his Chest, pulling out his beautiful sword. It was his favorite piece of Magic, he had spent years coating in spells and his blood, granting it incredible sharpness and durability. If it was stolen from him, it would set out a beacon to summon him and would hurt those that touched it. He could also render it dull and incapable of cutting if he wanted to spar without maiming his Opponent.

" This is My Sword, Beacen. She has served me well for years." Turning to the Girls, Mika hurried them out of his shop, putting his closed Sign on the door.

::

Once Mika was all dolled up in armor, he got into his stance and waited for Morgana to make the first Move. With a Speed any knight would envy, Morgana slashed at Mika, who blocked and pulled back suddenly, using the imbalance to land a sharp kick to her stomach. Morgana recoiled with a huff and a glare, before jabbing at him, slicing and all sorts of moves,... all of which missed Mika. " You are too used to still opponents." Mika said as he dodged a jab, reached forward and pulled her wrist, forcing her to drop her weapon.

She froze when she felt his sword at her neck. " Your are very skilled Morgana, however you are out of practice... still it makes me wonder about the skills of the Knights, they have been practicing for years and you haven't... clearly they are lacking in more ways then just one..."

Morgana glared at him as she rubbed her wrists. " Again."

Mika just smirked and nodded. " If you wish." This was going to be fun...

Besides, it was a good way to pass time until Sigan made his move,... Mika could do nothing until the man left the body or was weakened... he had to wait until he started using his magic,that would give him the opportunity to do some damage and force him out. Or he could wait until Merlin did it, and take the crystal... that was always a good way to go about things.

Have others do it for you.

* * *

 **Chapter End, tell me what you think in the Reviews...  
**

 **Thoughts on Mika's Potions, his skills in Enchanting and his Sword?**

 **Love, your Ninja Overlord,**

 **Mika.**


	8. Discoveries

**Morgouse is Better with a sword then Mika, just saying... she is one of the few whom could beat him, though that is largely to do with her experience.**

 **Old Language translator**

 **Gather the Sound and Shatter my Foe**

 **Purge**

 **Gather the Sound and Disable my Foe**

 **I shut your noble soul and proclaim that I liberate you.**

 **I Bind by your Power, oh Noble Soul, and ward you from the Minds eye of My Foes  
**

* * *

 **" Hold his leg tightly, Sir put this in your Mouth!" Mika put a thick piece of leather in theKnight's mouth, Jerking his Leg back into it's socket before the Man could so much as react. The Man bite harshly into the Leather, looking at Mika with anger and pain. Mika took back the leather, giving the man a stern look. " Anticipating pain makes it hurt worse and if you tensed up, I could have damaged your Muscles." The Man relented while Gwen, His assistant, Gave Mika a Grateful Look.**

" I am glad you are here, those Gargoyles have caused so many injuries. We would be overwhelmed without you." Her tone was deep, full of gratitude and happiness... Mika refrained from sneering. Not at Gwen whom was being extremely helpful, but at the Situation. He had decided to wait until Cornelius cast a large spell, the distraction from that would give Mika the edge he needed to deal with him... However the Man had done something that surprised even Kilgarah. He used the dormant magic imbued in the Gargoyles of Camelot he had placed there when he helped to build the castle, to bring them to life and grant them extreme durability. It was oddly amusing watching the Knights attempt to fight them...only to be demolished and wiped out in masses. It was a wonder there was even a Kingdom at this point...

The Part of this that Bothered him was the fact that he was trapped, taking care of the Injured while Kilgarah was teaching Merlin how to bind Cornelius's Soul. Mika didn't mind that Kilgarah had taught Merlin, he was a good back up and they both knew that Mika may not have the raw power needed to cast the binding spell. However the fact that he was incapable of leaving at the Moment to even see if he could... Yes, this greatly bothered him.

To Make Matters worse, Gaius was giving him suspicious looks, a glance into the surface of his thoughts revealed that he did not trust or like Mika. In fact he suffered from extreme jealousy at Mika's Skills, command of the Room, his ability to Heal Morgana's Nightmares and the fact that he had, not ten minutes ago, saved the life of someone Gaius proclaimed at going to die. Mika had shoved a sharp tube into the Man's throat, allowing him to breath once his throat had collapsed. This was a technique that he needed magic to ensure survival when the tube was removed, and thus was forced to use subtle magic to heal him. Mika didn't really need words for Healing Magic, he was far too versed with it, his eyes didn't even glow... that was how good he was. But Gaius wasn't entirely stupid and it birthed even greater Suspicion in him.

Mika genuinely wished he could just end the useless man right now, but knew better... he had to be careful about it and with Magic he could be. It was so easy to make someone choke... fall down stairs... have one of their candles fall over and light their sheets on fire... no one would even suspect him. He might even be able to kill Merlin, but doubted it... Emyrs meant immortal in the old language... he would have to be careful, especially if he was wrong...

" I Must go for More Water Mika, we are running out and we need it to clean the bandages." Gwen's tone was soft, but full of determination... this was the reason he knew she would make a great leader one day. She cared more for her people and those around her then herself...

Mika shook his head, pulling her close and allowing his magic to flood his eyes. He wasn't stupid, he routinely checked the minds of those around him, she knew of his powers or at least suspected. She didn't even gasp when she saw them. " Let me, I can take care of the Gargoyles unlike that fool Merlin... "

She smiled, hugged him tightly and whispered in his ears. " I will keep your secret, you have done so much good for our people..." Mika smiled here... he rarely wanted the respect of others, feeling superior to them... but not with Gwen. She was special... special in a way that few really were.

" Thank you... Now, Go and help Morgana, that Women needs a poultice to prevent infection and that child." Mika pointed across the room. " Requires water to ensure she does not dehydrate." He quickly grabbed a pitcher and shot towards the door. " I will be swift."

Gwen just nodded, not at all doubting him...

""

 **"Damn...Sigan has some serious rage..." Mika mumbled as he shot across the courtyard with speed that did not seem natural. He hoped over corpses, dodged runners and literally dived under a low flying Gargoyle. That last one angered him so much, seeing as he almost lost the bucket, Mika turned and allowed his magic to swell within as the words of power shot from his lips. " Apluccian se Dyn** **t ond Brecan min Gelap" The sound echoed, until all the sound seemed to swell into a single point... around the Gargoyle, which shattered into powder.  
**

Such a Simple spell... due to his understanding of the Body, Mika knew exactly what sound was and how it effected the world. It was actually his preferred method of fighting using Magic. It limited the amount of force he had to exert and could cause massive amounts of damage that overpowered any protection or form of healing. Hell, with this spell he could kill Kilgarah, though in that case he would have to exert enough power that his lifeforce would be consumed by the spell.

Satisfied, Mika quickly gathered his water and was about to Hurry to his patient when he saw Merlin confronting Sigan. Their powerful Magics and the magics being cast all around Camelot had masked them, so he had not sensed their power. Damn... Still, he knew how he was going to deal with Sigan Now...

Placing the Bucket Down, Mika grabbed a vial from his pocket and charged it with Power. He knew that it would be bubbling, and that should the vial shatter it would burst into a cloud of smoke that could knock out a hundred men... however he only needed it to knock one out... Merlin...

 **" You could be Great Merlin, you have great Power, you merely need to learn how to harness it to it's fullest Potential." Sigan didn't care for this boy, and merely wanted to harness his immense power... but if he was being honest, it was the boy behind him whom interested Sigan More. Unlike Merlin, this boy was masking his power effortlessly, controlling it at a level that Sigan envied. It was one of the skill he himself lacked, though that was very likely due to never having the need to do so in his life. However more so Mika, as he knew the boy was called, had shown mastery of a Sword to a level that Far surpassed the best Knight of Camelot, even from his own Era...not to say that no one was better then the boy, just not in Camelot.  
**

The Boy was sneering lightly at Merlin, who had no idea that Mika was behind him, clearly contemplating something nefarious. There was just something in those dark, cold blue eyes that screamed of Mischief and anger... a dangerous combination if there ever was one. It was one he wore often in his time on earth...

" This isn't the way, yo-" Merlin collapsed, shuddering as smoke covered his form. Looking towards Mika, he could see the boy's eyes glowing lightly with Power... a power he could literally taste in the Smoke, which he realized was affecting even him. His vision went blurry and focusing became difficult...he needed to purge this poison.

" Afeorm-" Sigan began to spell to purify his Body when a rush of agonizing sound smacked into his body with so much force his ears bleed and darkness took him into unconsciousness... the words Apluccian se Dynt ond gesleccan min Gelap being the last words he heard...

 **Mika rolled his eyes, that was far too easy... Why do most Sorcerers just slam each other with magic, or use flashy spells when small, simple ones were far more useful. His Sound Spell was something even Morgana could do, and it didn't even cause that much damage to the Man's body. Only his ears were bleeding from the focused wave of Sound. It was easy enough to Heal...  
**

Approaching the Merlin, Mika placed hand on his chest, drawing in a great deal of power and stealing the vessel for Sigan's Soul. This was far too easy, though when he pulled back there was one problem... Merlin's magic had allowed him to remain conscious...

" Well, this is a problem... but you won't say anything about my magic, other wise Gaius Will have to suffer greatly for it... I mean at his age it would be so believable for him to fall down a flight of stairs, drink of of his own poisons.. choke on his food.." Merlin, still paralyzed, glared at him with hatred and fear. " But since you are going to be quiet, none of that will happen.. yet anyway." Mika turned around and called out the spell taught to him by the great dragon himself."Ic thin Sawol her Beluce, abide thaet ic the alyse" The Blue soul erupted from the body of Cedric, before being sealed away in the Jewel, before Mika cast his next spell. " Ic Gebind be Ure Eadgiefu,sáwol beluce, ond weard pu fram se incund heafodsien of min Gelap" The Blue Soul Glowed brightly before it vanished from sight... well Mika could see it, but no one else. That little spell put up an illusion that blocked it from everyone's sight and really any other sense... ... even Merlin's...those divine beings, Spirits and Dragons could see through it.

Taking out a Dagger, Mika plunged it into Cedric's temple and removed it, before walking over and kicking Merlin hard enough to the Temple to render him him unconscious. Then he picked the boy up and carried him and the water to the Medical Ward, were he was welcomed with the sight of a Injured Arthur looking at him with shock. " What the hell do you think you are doing Arthur, get your ass back in bed!" Mika gave the Prince such a stern look that he actually took a step backwards. " Now Boy, I didn't stutter. Sigan has been taken care of, You can thank Merlin and I for that."

Arthur gave him a disbelieving look... at least until Morgana walked over to him, grabbed his ear and dragged him back to a bed. No one spoke out to her to stop manhandling him... she was rather intimidating...

Mika placed Merlin Down and started treating him, connecting theirs Minds. " _"When you awaken, you will tell them that you distracted Cedric who offered to help you get revenge on Arthur for abandoning you. You refused and when he was distracted, I knocked Cedrics Knees out and slid my dagger into his temple... his soul tried to possess us, but without a host or a vessel it was forced to move on..."_ His Magic served to enforce the compulsion. Merlin would break it eventually, but not until he realized it was there... the wonders of Mind spells.

Satisfied, Mika went to patching more people up, using the water and never showing that he had Cornelius trapped in a vessel in his shirt...

* * *

 **Chapter End, Tell me what you think...**

 **Do you agree with Mika's views on Gwen, and on How he dealt with Sigan? The way I see it, Sigan wasted his power with big spells... Mika attacked his ears, an extremely sensitive part of the body...**

 **Love, your Ninja Overlord,**

 **Mika.**


	9. Warnings, Threats and Thanks

**To my Guest Reviewers, I will respond to your statements or questions in my Announcements at the Beginning of Chapters if you want to know something.**

 **Wolf King 0811, Mika is gay so Mika and Morgana is not a pairing for this series. Sorry but if he was Straight that would be the pairing I would write.**

 **Magical Words**

 **Expand**

 **Cease**

 **Fire**

 **Mika is going to be acting incredibly dark in this chapter, sending a terrifying but powerful Message. If you are uncomfortable with such scenes, then don't read when Merlin's Views are shown. **

* * *

**" We all have a great Deal of Thanks owed to young Mika who's swift actions not only saved our Kingdom from the Evils of Magic, it gave my Ward Morgana and her Servant the Skills needed to save the lives of Many of our Citizens and Knights injured in the attack." Uther held out a Goblet, looking the part of the benevolent Ruler that he was not. " A Toast to them all." Loud Applause filled the chamber, making Gwen blush while Mika and Morgana acted the part of the awed saviors. " Due to his quick actions, I have decided that Mika will take a Spot as a court Physician along side Gaius who is gaining in years."**

This time, Mika could barely hold back his gawking and gaping. Uther had just promoted him to Court Physician Status, granting him all of the power and prestige of such a position... it was both perfect and concerning. He loved his shop and was well known in the Town, those who possessed Magic or whom could not afford service saw him as a savior some days. However he was not able to deny Uther, it would be seen as an Insult and that would make Mika's life much more difficult.

Racking his thoughts, a simple solution came to Mika. " Thank My Lord, It is an Honor... But May I stay in my shop? Having Two Physicians, on in the castle and one in the Town will ensure your people get the care they need. Of course I would come here at a moments notice if needed or summoned." He laced his voice with Magic, allowing a slight compulsion to fill his words. It simply opened Stubborn fools like Uther to Suggestion... oddly enough, Mika could sense that Gwen, who possessed not even a sliver of a Magical Affinity, sensed his power. Odd... he would have to speak to Kilgarah about her.

Uther waved his hand to the side. " Of course, you have become a public Name with your talents, moving you would only anger the peasants."

It was funny to Mika, what Uther just said, seeing as half of the Court actually rolled their eyes. It was clear to those who lived in the village that those with in it would rebel if Mika was taken from them. He simply had helped far too many people to not have gained that kind of loyalty from the people.

Mika smiled and nodded " Actually My Lord, I have a Proposal that will greatly help your Knights, including your son."

Uther's eyebrows rose and humor filled his eyes. " And what would that be?" His tone was disbelieving and Mocking, which Made Mika itch to ram a knife into the man's stomach and watch his Stomach Acid consume his innards.

" I would like to take on a few students and have them accompany your Knights on Missions to ensure that if your Knights are injured they can be helped. All of my Students would be required to learn swordplay and Archery, you can ask Morgana to confirm that" Morgana cringed, rubbing her arms as she nodded. " so they will not need a great amount of protection and would thus not be in the way. I could also inform your Knights on a few basic procedures to help with infections, burns and the like."

Murmurs filled the room and a Knight, one Mika recognized but did not know stood forward. He had Dirty Blonde Hair that reached passed his chin and a well groomed Beard that was not very large. " My Lord, We have lost a great deal many Knights to arrow wounds that became infected or were poisoned, and many who injured their chests and seemed fine but ended up choking up blood later. Perhaps this idea of Mika's holds some merit. If you allow It, I will become the first Knight to take his lessons."

Several other Knights and their Squires nodded, adding their own agreements to the mix. Uther took it all in and turned back to Mika. " Very well, you may begin your lessons. My Son will help to Organize which Knights will have time for your lessons. You may also gather some of our people in and out of the Castle to become healers along side you."

Mika smiled, actually very grateful and relieved. " I will begin tomorrow."

The King nodded dismissively. " Very well, oh and we are having a feast tonight to honor the loss of our Knights, you are welcome to attend due to your swift actions."

Mika refrained from scowling, this pile of shit was having feasts while many of his people were starving. " I would be honored My lord, if that is all I would like to speak with Gaius to see if we can share Methods of teaching."

The kind nodded and waved his hand. " The Feast Starts at Sundown, I expect to see you around then."

Glad to be released, Mika bowed lightly and left the room. Connecting his mind to Morgana, Mika spoke quickly. " Who is the Knight, and have you spoken to Gwen?" He was worried about Gwen, she knew more then he liked and even if he knew she would be loyal, there was always a chance that could change.

Morgana's voice Drifted into his Mind. " Sir Leon, he is noble and Loyal. Gwen actually grew up with him due to her Mother's Status as a Maid for Leon's Family. He cares for the people and is open Minded, if there was anyone who could learn about our Magic, it would be him. Be cautious around him, he is no fool and honestly he is among the more dangerous Knights. His Pride does not get in the way of his Logic or duties... unless he is Drunk but that is another matter." There was a passion in her voice that surprised him. The Mischievous part of his brain wanted to see if they could get together, they would make pretty babies...

Shaking such foolish thoughts from his mind, Mika replied back to Morgana. " Once we get a better grip on Gwen, I think we can use her to solidify a connection to Leon. If he truly cares for the Realm, then he has to notice Uther's disregard for his People and Arthur's weakness. If Not, I can merely turn him into my Servant, shouldn't be too hard." Mika was very much into the idea of Mind Magics, specifically the Magics of the Catha. Connecting his Mind to Kilgarah, Mika asked both of his Allies. " Do either of you know if there are any artifacts of the Catha in the Vault, and more so, do either of you-ARCGH"

All thoughts stopped as a powerful Magic Slammed him into the Hallway wall, cracking his Arm and at least three ribs. If Mika was any less prepared he would have been stunned, but due to his training Mika was able to rolled forward, Pull out an Enchanted Dagger he hid in his robes and enter a stance before rushing at His attacker.

 **Merlin felt very smug when he managed to sneak up on Mika, using his Magic to slam the boy into a wall painfully. He didn't want to kill him, only figure out what Mika had done to his Mind. He had tried to Tell Gaius at least three times about Mika's interference and his Magic, but he couldn't. He would freeze up, his head screaming in agony until he stopped trying. The Only thing he could find out, while he lay resting from his injuries in his Room, was something about the Catha. But Mika was far too young to be a Catha, they practically died out during the Great Purge and Mika was younger then Merlin himself.**

He needed answers and he needed them now, so the moment he knocked Mika into the wall he walked over to the boy to threaten him or to get answers. Merlin didn't expect Mika to roll forward, pull out a dagger and rush him. Merlin tried to fight back, but Mika was simply to fast and skilled, so before he could really react Mika planted his fist firmly below his ribs, robbing him of breath. The boy quickly tripped him and slammed his head into the Wall twice before placing a Knife at his throat. The Dagger literally burned his flesh, getting him to call out or at least try too. When he opened his mouth, the pain traveled to his throat and dried it out to the point that he could only croak.

" Like it Merlin? This Dagger is perhaps my third greatest Enchantment, I made it last Winter, imbuing it with the cold of the Snow. Never have had the chance to use it though, until today so I guess I get to thank you for that." Merlin tried to glare at the boy who's arm suddenly jerked twice before relaxing. " Oh, I hope you don't mind but I tapped into your Magic to heal myself. And you for that Matter, I cracked your skull in at least three places and that would cause an investigation I am not ready for." Pain radiated from Merlin's throat as Mika dragged it down, not cutting him but still burning him with the cold. " I want to kill you Merlin, more then you know but I lived with the Druids for some time, I know you are immortal. I don't have the kind of Power needed to end your Life... it is a pity really. But Perhaps I can send a message, yes that is what I am going to do."

Merlin started to panic when Mika raised his shirt, his fingers caressing his chest in a seductive way before suddenly piercing his skin with sharp Nails. "Apennan" The boy practically whispered to him, his eyes glowing brightly before agony filled Merlin. He felt as if his lungs were getting too big, being crushed against his Ribs. He couldn't breath or move or protest, his vision started dimming but before he lost consciousness the pain stopped as another word was uttered. " Oflinnan"

Merlin was able to take a single large breathe before he stared to choke, his lungs wouldn't expand and his throat has ceased. He tried to struggle and move but couldn't. He was powerful, weak... nothing.

The Pain suddenly vanished and he could breath, opening his eyes to see an amused Mika. "Feel Free to tell Gaius about this, I doubt my magic could bind your thoughts again anyway." Mika's fingers started to caress his chest, making circles around his nipples that, despite himself, aroused Merlin. He wasn't like his Old Friend Will, he didn't look at Men in lust... but the sensations were alot to take in. " But if you did tell him about your failed assault, I am sure you would have to tell him about your current arousal" Mika's fingers, on his other hand, brushed said arousal in such a way that shivers rushed through Merlin's body as did a great terror. " How do you think he would react, or worse, how Arthur would react... that you were touched like this by a younger, smaller Man. Homosexuality is Forbidden in this kingdom, almost as Much as Magic is. You would be executed along side me, and even if you weren't killed ... Arthur would do everything in his Power to separate himself from you... he has a reputation as a Prince and a Knight to take into consideration after all. How would you manage to keep him safe with such a distance between you?"

Mika's fingers retracted from his body, only to lift his chin. " There are very few Lines I am not willing to cross, very few people I am not willing to kill or torture. You are not one of those people, don't push your luck." Mika stood then, walking away quickly as Merlin stood and shakily hurried to the Dragon, he needed to know how to Kill Mika. He was simply to dangerous...

 **Mika sighed when He made it passed the Corner, he hated using Sex to threaten the boy but it was an extremely effective threat. Not one he enjoyed though...**

" MIKA!" Both Kilgarah and Morgana screamed into his Mind, worry and determination filling thier tones.

" I am alright, Merlin felt it Prudent to attack me for answers. His Power is flucating so badly that it hard to detect, he really needs to learn control. Anyway I managed to subdue him, steal his power to heal myself and threatened him. He may tell Gaius, but I have a feeling he is not aware of your Gifts Morgana. Gaius is though, He has to be if he knows of your family."

A Wave of hatred exuded from Morgana's Mind before it suddenly relaxed. " His Death will bring me great pleasure."

Both Mika and Kilgarah spoke. " Agreed" Gaius's crimes may be more vast then Uther's, in many ways he was worse. He turned a blind eye when he could have easily helped his own people. Allying with a king whom he actively betrayed whenever it suited him best. He was pathetic, and they all desired to Kill him. Well if they had the time, it would be far more then Mere death... in fact Death would be a kindness if they got their way.

* * *

 **Kilgarah sighed as his Mind detached from Mika's, worry unlike anything he had ever felt had filled his entire being at the thought that Mika would die. The potential loss of Freedom, or potential for freedom was only part of the worry. He had become attached to Mika, the boy actively sought his aid and treated him as an equal, giving as Much as he took. Something that few others ever did, either taking with giving or treating him like a god which was isolating. He knew that If Mika died, Morgana would be lost to the lingering darkness in her, the depressive rage that filled her entire being. That would turn her into a monster, one so terrible that it was written in the Stars. With the knowledge she had gained from Mika, she would be even more dangerous then destiny has shown to him before. Even Merlin at his Peak would fall to her power...**

Sighing, Kilgarah flew down to the entrance of his prison, he had heard Merlin and could sense his presence. The boy was terrified and angry, a bad combination, and usually one that Kilgarah tried to avoid. But now, now he didn't care. Merlin attacked someone he cared for, someone who actually delivered on his promises and would one day free Kilgarah. Kilgarah was done playing by Merlin's rules, the boy meant nothing to him, he was his enemy.

Seeing Merlin at the Top of the Stairs, Kilgarah let out a stream of Fire which a Stunned Merlin barley managed to block. When the fire stopped, Merlin gaped at him in anger. " What the Hell? Why did you attack me?"

Kilgarah sneered at the boy. " You attacked Mika, he has done nothing but help Camelot, healing others and saving those with Magic. He stopped Sigan in such a way that the Realm could use the gold in Sigan's Tomb, which Morgana is going to try and convince Uther to use for the Villagers. He has done more in his short time in Camelot the you, Arthur and Uther combined, and has promised to free me. If you ever try something like that again, I will help Mika to destroy you. " Kilgarah growled loudly at the end, not caring that it made him sound like a beast. " Never come down here again Merlin, I will kill you if you try it. I am done working as your slave, receiving demand after demand and getting nothing in return for it."

Sending one last blast of Fire at Merlin, Kilgarah shot into the Higher parts of his cave prison and sat. Pride filling him as he heard Merlin walk away, mumbling arrogantly about the lack of fairness and the Dragon's so called betrayal. Kilgarah was angered at that last part, he had done so much for the arrogant boy, helped him to save Arthur dozens of times and even helped him to save that fool Uther! If anything, Merlin was the traitor, and if there was one thing Kilgarah could never forgive, it was betrayal.

* * *

 **" Come, sit with me Gwen." Morgana patted her bed, smiling at her closest friend. " I hear that you know Mika's secret. How are you handling it?" Morgana didn't want to hurt her friend, but she would if she needed to. They could not risk her squealing About their magic, it would set them back greatly.**

Her wonderful Servant smiled hesitantly but did indeed Sit down. " Well enough, I have suspected that he had magic for a while but It was only after he showed me his eyes that I knew. Do... Do you have magic My lady?" Gwen was biting her lip, looking very nervous.

" Yes I do, I was born with it as many in my Mother's Line. It first Manifested in the forms of visions, in terrible nightmares that kept me up." Morgana smiled at Gwen's understanding face.

" That is why you could not sleep! How did Mika help you with that?" She grabbed Morgana's hands tightly, looking very much concerned.

Morgana squeezed her friends hands tightly in reassurance. " Do you remember the Cross I lost, the one my mother gave to me?" Gwen Nodded, a little confused. " He enchanted it, bestowing the powers of Healing, Calm and Sleep. My Powers were picking up every decision and thought, giving me scattered and inaccurate visions. This cross blocks most of that, so that I can sleep. I am learning how to harness my magic and my visions so that One day I can gain a cohesive image instead of scattered fragments that rage at my mind."

Gwen, sweet girl that she was, let out a sigh of relief. " I am glad that he managed to help you, I hate seeing you so tired, angry, drained and miserable."

" I hated feeling that way. " Morgana stood up and looked at the fireplace, allowing her power to flow into the word that left her lips. " Al" A Single spark burst into existence, followed by another, and another until there was a roaring but comfortable Fire burning. " He has taught me a great deal more, I feel like I am whole for the first time." Morgana turned to Gwen and gave her a deep look. " When Uther interrogated those with Magic, I never understood why they fought so Much for their power. Yes I hated the pointless violence and the Murders of people helping others, but I never understood their devotion to the Craft. But now... Now I understand. Magic, even for those not born with it, is no different then our Souls. Not using it hurts, even when you don't know about your gifts, it hurts. It it like when you sit down to long and your legs are numb but they also hurt. You notice it going Numb, but eventually you it goes away. The moment you do anything, you try to stand or react and it hits you. You can't stand, you lost the ability no matter how temporary and have to wait to get it back, all the while trying to ignore the pain you feel as it slowly returns."

Gwens eyes were wet and worried. " That sounds like people who Try to stop Smoking Herbs or Drinking Ale...they explain it the same way."

Morgana wanted to lash out, to scream that it was nothing alike, but she didn't. She knew that Gwen meant well and that when she thought of it, it sounded the same as addiction. " It can be like that, for those that abuse their powers. But for the rest of us, those who use it as we would an Arm or a Leg or our soul, who respect our Powers and bodies and Minds, We aren't like that. Our Magics are apart of our Souls, and we would never disrespect our Souls. Those who abuse Magic, usually fall into one of two groups. Those who suffered and are out for revenge, or those who didn't understand thier limits. The sorcerers who attack the kingdom are a bit of Both, but mostly they are those who wanted revenge for the crimes Uther has committed."

Gwen nodded, a sliver of hatred in her eyes. " Uther has committed many crimes, but killing him won't solve anything."

Morgana allowed her anger to take over. " Yes it will, it will remove a tyrant who has drowned children, had women raped for information, who has burned down entire villages in his crusade to pretend he was not at fault for his wife's death. Death would be a kindness for what he has done." She felt the room rattling, and so she took in several deep breathes and grabbed a hold of her cross, feeling Mika's powerful Magic which helped her to calm down. " I understand you are full of kindness, that you do not like the idea of taking lives and hurting others... but sometimes you need to kill. Sometime you have to hurt others and do what you normally call terrible in order to make a change."

" Make a change.. are you going to kill Uther?" Gwen's tone was desperate and confused, her eyes full of disbelief.

Morgana sighed. " Yes, not personally but we are going to kill him. Uther is not anyway capable as a Leader, he has decimated our country due to his arrogance. Our Population is a tenth of what it used to be, knights are either corrupt or incapable so our Military strength is almost non-existant, The People are so afraid of Uther that most are leaving for other Kingdoms or turn on each other which only diminishes our Population Further, The Nobel hold elaborate and fancy Feasts while most have to scrap by just to get a taste of food or a sip of Water. Camelot is hell for most people and Uther is a big part of that."

She was breathing harshly when it was over, finally letting out years and years of pain and hatred, reaching the Root of why she was always hurting. These weren't things Mika or Kilgarah had told her, they were things she had noticed over the years, picking them up in Meetings with the Poor and watching Uther Murder people without reason. She hadn't completely understood her own pain, but in this moment she did and it felt wonderful. It was like she was free from chains or a noose held around her throat, now she could breathe uninhibited and she loved it.

 **Gwen stared at Morgana in awe, this was the women she had served for so many years. This was why she had chosen to stay as Morgana's servant instead of taking over for her Father's Forging Business. This bright, Powerful, Compassionate and Passionate women. The one who could constantly stand up to her abusive Warden, looking out for Her People even at the cost of her own health. The Women who fed the poor her own food during the Unicorn curse and was willing to fight the Afanc. The Women who wanted to do anything to cure Merlin, even though he was merely a Servant.**

She had feared in resent years that Morgana was losing her spark, her light. Her temper was becoming greater due to lack of constant sleep, her unhappiness constant and increasing with each body that Uther added to the Pile of people he slaughtered, her fear increasing due to the constant attacks on the castle. It was like she was losing herself and that was something that ate at Gwen's soul everyday. She at one time feared that Morgana would commit suicide or that she would push too far and Uther would cause her death, or she would lose everything and take Uther's Life out of spite.

" How Can I help you achieve this?" She meant it to, this was person she would follow anywhere.

Morgana gave her a confused look before crushing her into a fierce hug. " Oh thank you Gwen, I was so worried that we would have to bind your Mind to keep our secret." Morgana pulled away and smiled brightly." You can harness your Sword Skills as you have been, finding people who would fight against the King and Arthur. Mika is going to be teaching these kind of people in his Healing Lessons, teaching Many Magic as Well. Our Goal is to gain power and control over the Town before the Years end, and then expand our control to Our Entire country in the next three years. There is a lot unplanned due to our current focus on gaining resources, allies and increasing the Skills of those who are willing to follow us."

Gwen nodded fiercely. " I might be able to get my brother's alliance, he is a skilled Blacksmith and a Swordsmen, so he would be a great boon. And Sir Leon, he would take time but we are good friends and I know he is getting tired of the pointless deaths the King has ordered." Gwen bit her lip. " Am I going to Learn Magic?"

Morgana sighed and shook her head. " No, you don't have a talent for it. Contrary to popular belief, not everyone can learn Magic. People Like Mika are born with a connection to the Magic of the world, and eventually gain their own inner wellspring. I have both of those things however I have to strengthen my connection to my own wellspring and to the Worlds Magic, that takes time and study. Even for Merlin, despite literally being an incarnation of Magic."

Gwen gasped. " Merlin's has magic?" Though to be honest she wasn't very surprised, how often had Merlin Confessed about his Magic over the years, how often had weird and unexplainable things happened around the boy? Really, Most of the Servants knew of his powers or at least suspected it.

Morgana shook her head. " He is Magic, given form and life. He is also a Dragon lord, or at least he will be when his father dies." She clenched her fists. " But he is our enemy. He has caused the death of so many Magical Beings, most of which only attack Arthur or Uther for Their Crimes. He wants to follow his destiny and create a golden age, no matter who he destroys in the mean time." She let out a cruel laugh. " It is funny, whenever Mika talks to Uther and Uther makes a negative remark about Magic, Mika is actually talking about Merlin. It is rather fun if you listen to his conversations."

Gwen nodded, a small smirk reaching her lips. " I imagine it was... " She could help but smile once more at her Mistress, glad that the women's light had remained. It would have been a near crime had it vanished.

* * *

 **" So this is where you spend your time when you are not stabbing magical Beings in the back..." Gaius jumped harshly at the sound of Mika's voice coming from straight behind him. The boy was caressing the potions and poisons on the wall. " I am impressed, these are powerful Mixtures that are very hard to make. If you were not a spineless traitor, I might be tempted to spare you..."  
**

Gaius shivered lightly, then puffed out his chest and stood his ground. " And do you think you would get away with my Death? I am a public figure, the Right hand of the King. Many would suspect you as my murderer due to your being my Competitor." Gaius refrained from smirking, feeling as if he had won this confrontation.

" If I killed you now, then yes I would be suspect, I told the king you and I would be trading methods of healing so that My classes are properly efficient." Mika picked up a vial, dilute Aconite." But if you were to... I don't know, fall down a flight of stairs, have your heart give out on you... choke to death on your food during a feast... " Mika placed the vial back and gave him a deep smirk. " Then I think the King would suspect nothing, and you would be out of my way."

Gaius shuddered and let his head fall, the boy had won this battle. " So, Why have you truly come? To kill me, to threaten me?" He knew the boy had Magic, his record for healing was too perfect, especially in areas that were unheable without Magic... the boy could easily kill him, so Gaius had to behave, for now anyway.

Mika chuckled at him lightly. " I came to do exactly what I told the giant talking pile of Shit, to trade methods with you." The boy sat down on a Chair and smiled with false kindness. " So , where should we start?"

* * *

 **Chapter End, Tell me what you think in the reviews.**

 **I loved this chapter, it moved past the arc that I found difficult to write.**

 **Questions- Thoughts on the Scene where Mika threatened Merlin, how Mika threatened Gaius, on Kilgarah and Merlin's Spat, and Finally the Gwen Morgana Scenes?**

 **Love, your Ninja Overlord,**

 **Mika.**


	10. Signs of Alliance

**This is the Once and Future Queen Episode. We really don't know how much time has passed since the Previous episode, so I am going to make a guess and say two weeks. That sounds like enough time for me... Not a lot has happened, Mika hasn;t even started teaching anyone yet. Too much time resources were being dedicated to the reconstruction of Camelot. It only took two weeks because they were so used to dis-taters caused by the Royal Family.**

 **Also, you all that have seen the series know why this chapter is funny... the Next chapter, In Canon, Morgana starts to discover her powers and starts to go down the dark path. My Story literally has eradicated that path as a possibility... Still, I have to ask... do you all want to see the Witchhunter Versus Mika? You all know who I am referring to.**

 **Also, Why the hell did Merlin Poison Morgana? Yes she hated Uther, but loved Arthur... She would have willingly taken the Poison to save him and their kingdom... Merlin is an ass. More so, both he and Gaius thought the worst of Morgana even before she aligned herself with Morgana. She wanted to dethrone Uther but never had the means or intentions to cause harm, Morgouse Took advantage of that... still Morgouse loved Morgana, I truly believe that.  
**

 **Also, isn't it odd that Merlin does not want to kill Uther but kills almost all of his foes? Most of which use Magic... Hypocrite.**

* * *

 **" Who in all Seven Hells made such a disgusting and Pointlessly Violent Sport?" Mika Sneered at all of the idiots gathering to shove massive poles into each other's chest while on horse back. " Why would any king waste so much money on this kind of sport, wasting my time when I could be starting my apprenticeships." Mika nearly spat in disgust as he turned his gaze towards the newly restored Castle. " We just finished repairing that bloody building yesterday morning, and I just patched up the last of those injured in the attack and reconstruction an hour ago... how did we have time to plan this? And why do I have to be the one to patch these idiots up after they hurt themselves... "  
**

Morgana, who was sitting next to him, laughed loudly at him. " You are really unhappy about all of this." Her tone was brimming with amusement as she said this, getting him to scowl lightly. " If you are this upset about the Training and Setup, I can't imagine you being happy for the actual tournament."

Mika sighed, deep disgust clear in his tone. " Broken Ribs, Bruised and Damaged Organs, Torn Muscles, Dislocated or Jammed Shoulders... This is a nexus of pointless injuries waiting to happen." Mika's eye shifted to Arthur, whom he knew heard yelling at them to treat him like everyone else. " Then there is that... No one would ever fight him with their fullest skills, unless they wanted to kill him. This Tournament is a Joke... Though I might be forced to fight Arthur in the Next Swords tournament so I could kill him."

" That would be fun to watch." Morgana's chuckle was cold, cruel and unendingly amused... however her eyes turned distant as she focused connecting with the Fragment of Kilgarah's essence they felt reaching out to them.

 _" This Event is vital to Athur's Growth as a Man and as a King."_ His tone was rough, hurried like he was having trouble breathing. " _I know that you all desire to kill him, however he could be a vital tool for your take over. Or, perhaps he could act as a Puppet king?"  
_

Mika bit his lip but shook his head. " _No, Arthur possesses too much love for Uther, even if he wanted to personally remove the restriction of Magic, his love for Uther would forbid it. More so, Arthur has a weak Mind and even weaker convictions... though perhaps a temporary solution. We could use him to harness the loyalty of the Knights until they can be directed towards a more... pliable path... "_

Morgana gave Mika a strange look. _" And how would you do that, Arthur is too much his father's son as you just said."_ Oddly enough, her tone was sad, regretful and tinged with pain. She had grown up with Arthur, so despite their plans it had to hurt that he would more then likely be dead by the time their plans went through.

Smiling, Mika sent a wave of comfort to the girl. " Just watch..." Mika jumped down from the stands and marched towards Arthur. " My Lord, if you wish to act like a Normal, Non Royal Individual... work at my shop for one day. You will get to see why there is a lot more to being Non Royal, other then being treated like an equal."

Arthur, clearly not expecting such an offer, gaped at Mika for a moment before nodding. " Very well, I will be there" He went to march off, but Mika wasn't having it. Grabbin Arthur's hand, Mika pulled him backwards and gave him the same look he would give to any disrespectful Employee.

" You will be there before Dawn, working Under Morgana and Gwen. You will help to set up the shop, chop the firewood, start said fire, kindly greet my patients and obey every word to the Letter." Arthur went to protest, when Mika reached up and grabbed his Jaw, much to the shock of the Other Knights. " No Arthur, you don't get to protest. If you work for me, you listen to my words like they are the orders of your King. In my profession, ignoring my orders can cause death or disfigurement. I expect total obedience, Just ask Morgana and Gwen. " He move Arthur's head towards Morgana who, despite being very amused, nodded seriously.

Arthur gulped, but clearly wanted to go through with this, so he nodded. " Alright... Um... Sir." He was not at all used to such acts, it was almost amusing. " Um... are you going to be here during the Tournament?"

Mika nodded, smirking lightly. " So will you." Arthur looked confused. " Morgana, Gwen and I are going to be here When the Tournament starts which is after Twelve. However before that, we are going to be in the Shop. I have at least six Expecting Mothers, five infants and two toddlers that need be examined, a Blacksmith who needs his bandages changed, and a dog that has a splint to be removed."

Arthur gaped at Mika in horror. " All before NOON?"

Mika just chuckled at his Naivety. " All before Nine." The Prince paled lightly, before turning to Merlin, who was hustling from where he had been standing off to the side. Mika did not want that boy anywhere near Arthur or His Shop, he didn't want that kind of negative influence. " Oh no, Merlin is going to be helping Gaius to prepare, and after that... Well I am sure he could help the other knights and participants to get ready. You are a Normal person, so no Servants. You have to do everything for yourself... .in fact you will be staying the night with me, and I will teach you how to cook. But first we will need to change those clothes... hmmmm, I am too short for any of my clothes to fit you, and Merlin is far too thin for any of his clothes to fit you. Perhaps one of your knights have something you can wear?"

Morgana's loud laugh drew everyone's attention, getting Arthur to Scowl and the Knights to look uncomfortable. Merlin just looked deeply angry..." I am sure Gwen has something you can Wear, She still has some of her father's clothes." Merlin, Arthur and several of the Knights cringed at that reminder. Such a wonderful man, killed for something he wasn't even aware of. Mika had never met Tom, but even Kilgarah spoke highly of him. His Death still stung a lot of people around Camelot, even under all of the other Pointless Deaths Uther had caused.

Still, Mika knew why Morgana had done this. While Subtle, it was a blatant reminder of the Cruelty and pointlessness of Uther's actions, stirring the dormant guilt they all felt for following orders.

" Wonderful, Arthur I expect you at my Shop by sundown. You should probably tell your Father, honesty is the best policy, especially since I don't want to be burned at the Stake or Hanged for something out of my control." Another Cruel Reminder that caused Flinches all around.

 **Merlin wanted to Panic, to rip Arthur away from Mika..but he knew he couldn't. Mika was a Court Physician, comparable to a Knight in terms of Power and influence. Yes, he was only recently made a Court Physician, but still. If Merlin tried to make even the slightest public move against Mika, he could be put in the Stocks. Of course, he was sure Mika would prefer to punish him personally..**

Shivering at that thought, Merlin followed Arthur to their tent where Arthur began to speak. " Until the Tournament is Over, I want you working with Gaius and the Other Knights."

" But Arthur I-"

" NO Merlin, I have to do this. I am tired of everyone treating me like I am special, I need to see what it is like to be a normal person." Merlin wanted to sigh or lash out but knew well enough that he could do nothing. Besides, Morgana would be there with him and she would never allow something to happen to Arthur, even if she tried to kill Uther once before.

Merlin's eyes suddenly brightened at that thought, and thus he switched tactics. " Very Well... So, can you imagine what it will be like to have to obey Morgana's Orders?" Arthur's pride had always been a major weakness, and that is exactly what he was focusing on.

Arthur scowled. " Unpleasant thought... but She hasn't been working Under Mika for Much time, so she can't be that much ahead of me. I will probably surpass her before the Tournament is Over." His scowl turned into a Smirk, making Merlin sigh at that failed attempt.

" How about Gwen, she works along side them both, and you have to listen to her as well?" He was getting desperate, but he had to get Arthur away from Mika. The boy has no boundaries, and he was a powerful and skilled sorcerer skilled in the Mental arts. Who knew what he could do to Arthur?

" That wouldn't be too bad.." Arthur Mumbled out as a tinge of red crossed his face, making Merlin sigh. This was going to be far more difficult then he imagined...

..

* * *

 **Several Hours Later**

 **" ABSOLUTELY NOT, YOU WILL NOT DISGRACE THIS HOUSEHOLD BY ACTING LIKE A SERVANT!" Uther's bellow shook the room, much to Gwen's annoyance. A welling of hatred bubbled in her chest, freed by her alliance to Mika and Morgana, their kind words and honest actions being what she needed to tap into that side of herself. It of course helped that Uther was an easy person to hate.  
**

Turning her soft gaze towards Arthur, she smiled and nodded, encouraging him silently. She knew he liked her, and to be honest she felt the same towards him most of the time... however she knew that he would more then likely be dead by the time the Pendragon Dynasty was over. It hurt but she understood why, most of the time anyway.

Arthur took in a deep breath before speaking once more. " Father, I am tired of being treated special, How can I test my true self and my true skills if all of my opponents are forced to hold back?" Gwen sighed here, pride in such events only caused problems.

Uther sneered at his son. " By doing the work of a servant, you are the Prince of Camelot, above all of that. More so, you have proven yourself against many opponents, outside of the Castle. None of which held back."

" Actually, They probably did." Mika's cool, logical voice drew everyone's attention. " If they knew he was the Prince, he would honestly be worth more alive as a Hostage, then dead. More so, they risked war if he died." He then sighed through his nose. " On another note, My Lord, I think him working under me would be beneficial."

Uther turned to him with a cold look." Nonsense, my son is a Prince, working as a servant would only allow others to look down on him."

Mika raised an eyebrow in a calm, cold, surprisingly intimidating look. Even Uther looked mildly uncomfortable. " My Lord, The People see the Nobles as Leeches, who do little to nothing to help." Uther looked furious here, but Mika would not let him stew in that emotion. " They are not to blame for that, so much happens outside of their eye sight. Having Arthur working in a public forum, like my shop, helping others... it would further cement that the Crown does indeed care about the people and increase general loyalty to the crown and kingdom. It would show that he is not any different then those that do not posses Royal Blood."

Gwen was surprised at how easy it was to listen to Mika, his voice drew you in and his words kept you still. Everyone looked agreeable, even Uther seemed softer and more open to Mika's suggestion.

"Uh... Well, then... Very well. Arthur, you may, uh, Perform this test of yours. Only until the Tournament is over, once it is you will return to your Normal Duties." Uther seemed very uncomfortable, and that made Gwen Happy.

Perhaps Morgana was right, and it was okay to enjoy the Suffering of your Enemies, so long as you do not lose yourself to such emotions...

 _" And Yet so many lose themselves to such thoughts..."_ Gwen jumped at that sudden voice, cursing her actions and thanking that no one was paying attention to her. _" Ah, my Dear Girl, I am very sorry. My Name Is Kilgarah, I am sure Mika and Morgana have already spoken to you about me?"_ Gwen sighed, nodding as she pulled even further into the shadows to keep all eyes off of her.

" Yes...umm, Lord Dragon?" She whispered out, getting loud chuckles in her head.

 _" Call me Kilgarah, It is my name my dear, and you only have to think for me to hear it. "_

She frowned lightly. " _I didn't know that Non Magical Beings could speak with their Minds."_

Kilgarah sighed. " _You can't, but I can speak and listen using My Mind. It takes twice as Much power, but it is very much worth it. You are very much worth it Guinevere."_ She blushed and started to mentally stammer.

 _" But I am just a loyal Servant, a Blacksmith's daughter."_

Kilgarah snorted loudly before giving her the impression of him shaking his head in exasperation. " _You are much more then that my dear, had Mika never interfered, you would have married Arthur and lead Camelot after his first Death. Causing an Age of Peace, Happiness and much more balanced Laws."_ She gaped, never having believed such things. " _As it is, you have an important part to play, perhaps even Greater then Mika, Merlin, Morgana or Mordred's."_

She froze, not at all believing that, not even being able to comprehend it. " _How... How could I have a role Greater then theirs? They have Magic, they heal the sick and battle famine, they are willing to die to make the Kingdom better...They are worth far more then I._ " And she believed that entirely...

 _" Yes, they are gifted, powerful, and Willing to do what it needed.. however you Guinevere have something neither of them have. Mika is blinded by his goals and is willing to do anything to achieve them... Morgana's Compassion Fuels her Dark side making her potentially more dangerous then even Uther... Merlin is too light, to loyal to Arthur and his Destiny to see whom he is hurting... I hold a Grudge against Uther that blinds me far too often and almost made me Exactly like Uther. But you Guinevere... you have a Heart of Pure Gold, you Love with every fiber of your Soul and would do anything to better your Kingdom. You have no extra goals, no Greater Personal Ambition, No Grudges or inner Hatred. You will be the Glue that holds the Kingdom together, that allows the Low Borns a Pure voice in the running of things, that helps to heal the wounds of those Uther has betrayed, opening them to the Possibility of change._

 _Unlike the Others, you are entirely selfless... and that is a Gift just a powerful as magic... more so in the right hands. However, Mika and Morgana bring Balance by allowing you to see necessary sacrifices and Evils. And that is why I beleive in you Gueinivere... that is why you are important... without you, they will Fail. You are the Light, the Balance they need... the Balance we all need."_

* * *

 **Chapter End, tell Me what you think in the Reviews. Next chapter, which will be coming soon, will show how Gwen has taken to being on Mika and Morgana's side... The Steps they are all taking.. and maybe even the Freeing of Kilgarah. Not sure so much...  
**

 **Did you Like Mika's Deal with Arthur, and my Views on Gwen? Those are my Views by the way.**

 **Love, your Ninja Overlord,**

 **Mika.**


	11. A Taste of Reality

**Expand and Cease**

 **Blackbird**

 **Current/Sea/Rapid River**

 **Also... They really, really, really need to make a show that depicts Arthur's Second Rise... To See Arthur learning how to Survive in the modern age, to See Merlin showing what he went through since Camelot fell... to meet the Decedents of his old friends. To See how powerful Merlin is with a Thousand plus years of Magical training... Maybe Morgana comes back.**

 **I put up a Video called Where Naruto Failed : Part one on Youtube... It is under my Moniker Mika the Supreme Overlord.**

* * *

 **Arthur woke up to the Smell of cooking Meat, Sausage if his Nose was to be believed. Sitting up from his admittedly uncomfortable bed, Arthur was greeted with the White Expanse of Mika surprisingly Muscular Back...it was covered in at least a dozen whipping scars. His eyes widened as he noted a knife wound right where the boy's kidney's were. What had happened to him...  
**

" It is rude to stare Arthur. " Mika's amused, cold voice made Arthur Blush... just in time for his mind to register how early it was. A Massive yawn passed his lips. " Tired aren't you? This is actually almost late for me. Usually I am already dressed, fed, done practicing with my Sword and starting my rounds. Morgan and Gwen are usually dressed, fed and practicing Sword play by now." He turned around, holding a Pan with Six Sausages in it. " Wash up, my basin is over there, it is already full of water. There is rag next to it."

Sluggishly standing, Arthur managed to reach the tub... only to cringe when he touched the water. "Damn... how can you do this cold?"

" Do you know how much wood it takes to make a Fire hot enough to get the water that Hot?" Mika incredulous tone made Arthur cringe. " More so, how much wood it would take to get the Water to stay that hot? I don't have the time or supplies for that, hell most people don't even have a basin like that...or a Bath, which yes I do have but I use it for my Patients. Besides, the cold water helps me to wake up." Arthur turned hesitatingly to see Mika scowling at him. " Now get dressed and come eat. We have a busy day ahead of us."

It took Arthur about Five Minutes to be Washed and Dressed, but when he finished he approached the table only to scowl at how little food there was. " Is that it?" There was two Sausages on each plate, along with an Apple and a hunk of Bread. Two Mugs of Water sat next to each plate. " How can you live on so little?" Arthur knew he was being rude, his mind going back towards his time at Ealdor with Gwen scolding him for turning his Nose at Hunith's food, but he still could not fathom this.

Mika sighed, rubbing his forehead. " Arthur, you live each and everyday with a massive abundance of food, you have feasts that could serve hundreds of people... but most commoners are lucky to eat once a day. We earn every single scrap of food we put into our mouths. " Mika pointed to the bread. " This bread cost me nearly six hour of patching up a Small Family. They were cutting down trees when a storm hit, the winds from the storm whipped splinters into them. They were covered in bruises, cuts and one had an infected leg." He then pointed to the Sausage. " This is Deer Sausage, it cost five visits from a local Hunter and his Daughter, teaching them how to patch up injuries and deal with infections." Finally he pointed to the plate itself, skipping the apple. " And this plate, I got it after helping a Women give birth to twins. Everything I eat or own, I have earned through blood, sweat and tears." Mika sighed, looking at Arthur with eyes far too old to be a Fifteen year old boy. " It is not a lot, hell it is often not enough... but we earned every piece of it, unlike the Nobles."

Arthur scowled, rage building inside of him. " We nobles defend you all, we lead you, we give you land and-"

" No, it is we who give you land, we give you power, and food and safety. We outnumber you Ten Thousand to one, if we wanted to, the Common folk could effortlessly wipe you all out, we don't even have to fight you. We could withhold your food which we grow, or stop working seeing as Most Nobles are entirely reliant on their Servants, they can't even cook for themselves. Most of your Weapons, Furniture, Food,Clothes... hell even your Castle was made by commoners. Honestly, you need us a lot more then we need you."Arthur's face was red, angry at the words ... but even he could not argue and that just made him more angry. " Sit down and eat before your food gets cold."

Unable to really say anything, Arthur sat down and started to stuff food into his mouth... only to groan at the wonderful taste of the Deer Sausage. It was better then anything in the castle... He really needed to look into whomever made them.

 **Mika rolled his eyes at Arthur, knowing well enough that the man was starting to push his buttons. He hated ignorance, and this Boy ( he was only a man in body) Was as ignorant as it got. A Life as a spoiled prince, being waited on hand and foot...he had no concept of value, hard work or suffering. How anyone with such little Perspective was expected to one day rule was beyond Mika... in fact, it was a major reason why he did not believe in the Concept of Nobility or Royalty. You shouldn't be born into power, it should be earned over time... you never knew whom a person would be or what they had the potential to be.  
**

Sighing, Mika stood to take care of his plate when he saw Arthur reaching for the Remaining Sausages, and so he swiftly slapped his hand away. " That is not for you, It is for my First Patient. I see her every Morning, and Make sure she had a Solid Breakfast"

Arthur started to scowl. " How could I know if you didn't tell me?"

Mika reached forward and grabbed Arthur's chin, forcing him to into his eyes. " I just told you that I earned everything, I put value into every scrap of food I get. You should have known better then to assume that it was yours. You are not a child, you should not need someone to tell you to think about others." Arthur squirmed, kind of like an Animal, but there was something in his eyes that Mika respected... understanding. It was faint, but Mika knew that Arthur had heard what he said and had taken it to heart. Perhaps there was a future that involved Arthur after all.

* * *

 **" I am sorry Merlin, but there is little we can do. Mika is too respected to argue with, even Uther Recognizes that. Why do you think he was made a Court Physician despite being only fifteen?" Merlin cringed at Gaius's harsh tone, Jealousy clearly filling each word.  
**

Sighing, Merlin sat down from his previous pacing, holding his head in annoyance. " We have to get Arthur away from him, who knows what Mika can do to him? He already had the power to mess with my Mind, Arthur doesn't have Magic to Protect him like I do."

Gaius shook his head, looking very much confused. " I am still unsure how managed that feat, your Magic is naturally immensely powerful. As Strong as Mika is, he is still a child so his magic cannot be very strong." Gaius shifted his head towards the Book on the Higher shelves. " I read about the Catha having similar powers, but the boy is No Catha. It takes at least Fifteen Years for their powers to fully mature, and even then it takes several more years to harness that Magic to attack the Mind."

Merlin bit his lip, rubbing his Neck as he remembered the Dagger Mika placed at his throat. " You are wrong, Mika is very powerful. He managed to seal away Sigan's Power, after Knocking us both down with a potion and Stealing my Power. and then Sealing my thoughts. When I attacked him, breaking his arm and ribs Mind you, he still managed to get up with no signs of pain, pinning me and slamming my head against the wall. He was able to take my magic to heal himself, he didn't even need words to do so. " Gaius paled here, this being the first time Merlin had been able to give him a full account. " He started to choke my, holding my lungs so I couldn't breathe... it was agony. But what scared me most was his Knife, it was so cold it burned, he said that he imbued it with the magic of the Snow. I couldn't fight back, argue or even hold onto My anger,.. it hurt that much."

Gaius let out a shaky sigh. " It sounds as if the boy has a talent for Enchantment, a truly rare gift. Most Magical objects are created by High Priests, Priestesses or someone of such a level. In any case, they are exceptionally rare. If his skills are that great, then we really have a lot to worry about. Enchanting works for objects as well as People." Gaius stood and hurried for the books. " If we knew whom trained him, then we could tell what Style of Magic he uses. Each Magical group tends to wield their magic in a specific way... you used to be able to tell who taught whom by the way they worded their spells and what they were skilled in."

" He said that Druids taught him." Merlin piped up, making Gaius sigh in annoyance.

" Why didn't you tell me that before? That changes everything. The Druids were and are exceptional healers, skilled with Telepathy... but Enchanting was never something they tended to excel in. Not counting their warding charms and healing vessels." Merlin watched as he pulled out a very thin Tome. " Ah, here it is... This book was written about two hundred Fifty years before the Purge by Aliah Monroe, a Druid Women. Her people had suffered from a plague that had weakened their numbers drastically. Much was lost in terms of Knowledge, so she went from camp to camp to chronicle their knowledge, instead of relying on word of mouth... unfortunately she was slain by a Serket while traveling. She never got to finish her work, but this book contains a handful of the tribes spells."

Merlin watched as he leafed through the pages until Merlin saw the Words Mika has used on him. " There they are... Apennan and Oflinnan... Used by the Osle Tribe, these spells were often used to resuscitate those who's lungs were full of water. The Spell expands and contracts the lungs, forcing the water... or smoke out of their lungs. Should never be used on a healthy individual, for it could cause the lungs to explode or tear if done incorrectly." He winced, rubbing his chest in memory of the attack. " It certainly felt like my lungs were about to explode."

" You are lucky to survive Merlin, The Lungs are not very strong. If he really wanted to, he could have knocked you out from lack of Air, then killed you... or he could have blown your lungs up. Even your Magic would be unable to heal you." Gaius looked worried, but Merlin oddly wasn't.

" I don't think he wanted to kill me.. or that he could. He called me Immortal, that the Druids called me immortal... why would they do that?" That was something that really bothered him.

Gaius sighed, flipping the pages of the book until they reached the back. On it, Merlin saw what he knew as a prophecy... the prophecy the Dragon told him about, that he and Arthur would bring about Camelot. And In the place of his name, was Emrys... the Druid word for Immortal. " Merlin, when you first showed me your powers... I knew you were Emrys. Your Powers were too instinctive, too elemental... much like a Dragon Flying or Breathing fire. You are more a creature of magic then a Warlock... And all Creatures of Magic are Immortal, even if only through their souls."

Merlin collapsed into his chair, paling even more then normal. " Immortal... but that.. that.. .that means that I will outlive everyone I love... You, Gwen, Arthur, Morgana... My Mom..."

Holding his head in horror, Merlin shuddered... he needed to talk to the Dragon, he always knew how to fix such things. Of course his mind quickly remembered that the Dragon hated him... another terrible thing piling up for him to clean up...

* * *

 **" Good Morning Mika, Good Morning Arthur." Both Gwen and Morgana kissed Mika's cheeks before quickly stripping out of their dresses and putting on Trousers and vests... Much to a Blushing Arthur's shock.  
**

" What the bloody hell are you doing?" Both Women Whipped towards him in shock, But only Gwen blushed and even then she didn't stop.

Morgana gave him a stern look. " Do you know how hard it is to function in Dresses. They are meant for looking Pretty, not for any type of Labor. Besides, Mika has seen us Skyclad on many occasions. At this point, Modesty means really little to us. At least with each other." Gwen nodded, as Did Mika who was currently Gathering Supplies from a Cupboard.

Shocked, Arthur turned his blushing head away from them, just in time to hear a soft knocking at the door. Gwen, surprisingly enough, gave him a deeply stern look. " Whatever you do, do not speak about the Knights of Camelot, or ask whom the father is."

Confused, Arthur got his answers when a Large Stomach slowly entered the room. The Stomach was followed by incredibly thin limbs of a small girl... no older then twelve years of age. His Stomach Heaved as it hit him... she was pregnant.

" Good Morning Mary." Mika held out a Plate, which had the same meal they had eaten earlier, the only difference being that there as a Warm Cup of Team in Mika's Other hand. " Your Breakfast is ready, wash up with Morgana, eat and then we can begin your exam as always." Mika voice was filled with a warmth Arthur had never seen from the Stoic Physican. It was far closer to that of a parent, or what he imagined his Mother to sound like.

Mary smiled kindly at Mika, before wobbling towards Morgana who helped her into the Tub... which Arthur know realized was full and steaming. How had he missed that...

Shakily turning to Gwen, who was now wearing Bag that clinked with Vials and a bright red Scarf. " Where are you going, and Why are you dressed like that... " His voice dropped as he asked what he needed to know. " How is she pregnant, she can't be any older then twelve?"

Gwen bit her lip, looking very nervous as she spoke. " I am going to deliver the Tonics, the Scarf is a very loud Color so people see me and avoid running into me. As for Mary... Well, she was assaulted..."

Arthur felt a deep seated rage fill his entire being. " Who was it? I will have them on the chopping block."

Gwen's eyes went wide and she shook her head. " No, you mustn't do that. No one would believe her if she reported him..."

Arthur Scowled. " And why not, she is just a girl, I can barely believe she has started to bleed." He was so angry he didn't even blush at the mention of her bleeding.

Sighing, she grabbed his arm and lead him towards the door. " Mary works at a Tavern with her Mother, she washes the dishes her Mother Dirties when she cooks. However, she is a pretty girl, and so she caught the attention of a man... he took her into his home, promising to show her the Horses she loved so much... when he... Well, you know what he did."

Arthur was confused now. " How does that make me not believe her?"

" The man was a Knight Arthur, one of your Father's Knights."

He froze, anger and disbelief welling within him but before he could bellow or say anything at all, Gwen grabbed his Chin as Mika had and pulled it close to her face. " She has been through enough, do not scream about her abuse. Now, walk with me and I will explain the situation as best I can."Intimidated by the much smaller women, Arthur allowed her to basically drag him out of the Shop.

" Um... So.. Um... " Normally he had no issues talking to people, but this topic had shattered his normal edge of confidence.

Gwen, sweet and kind Gwen, had a murderous expression on her face. " Arthur, if a Commoner not matter the age reported any crime committed by a noble, they would be imprisoned, flogged, Hanged or put into the Stocks. Nobility mean protection from almost any crime, except Magic and Treason, and even then there is a level of leniency."

Arthur wanted to protest, but he knew she was right... no matter how much that hurt.

 **Gwen wanted to smile at the understanding and Pain in Arthur's eyes, it seemed he was was far more then she could have ever expected... far more then anyone could from a Noble. Most of them saw the Common folk as Parasites, or Pets, nice to look at and have but not necessary. Perhaps there was hope for his survival, she really liked that idea. Arthur was a great man, or at least he could one day be a good man.  
**

" I can't believe my Father would let that happen." That made her roll her eyes, though she hid it well. Arthur craved his father's approval.. he would be incapable of doing anything on his own until he father died.

" Arthur, it is a problem in every kingdom, not just your father's. I beg of you, never tell anyone about Mary, she could be killed... or worse, the baby could be. If only to maintain her Rapist's reputation." Gwen sneered, feeling none of her normal compassion as that thought.

Arthur clenched his fists. " I.. I can't... I have to talk to my father... That isn't right, it shouldn't happen."

Gwen just sighed, when would he learn to think for himself... he acted like a child, seeing his parent as nearly infalable... it was distressing and annoying. But mostly it was dangerous... and that worried her more then anything when it came to Arthur's Survival.

* * *

 **Chapter End, Tell me what you think.**

 **Love, your Ninja Overlord,**

 **Mika.**


	12. Taking Steps

**If you lost a child, please take breath and skip the Arthur scene... I am not trying to stir up old pain...**

* * *

 **" What is that?" Morgana asked, curious as to why Mika was pouring a small vial of Ash into a Boiling but Fireless Pot. "It is too light to be Rowan, and it doesn't smell of any kind of wood." She could feel a slight hum of ... something from it. Unlike most Magical Substances though, it wasn't her inner magic that felt it's power... it was her Mind. The Part of her soul that could peer into the Future, the part that got her Labeled a seer...  
**

Mika smiled at her, however unlike his previously kind and stoic smiles... this one was full of satisfaction, bloodlust and smugness. " This is ash from the Pyre Uther has used to burn Sorcerers and those innocents accused of Magic." She just gaped at him, utterly shocked and confused. From what she had been taught thus far, she knew that that Ash would be immensely powerful in the Darkest of Magics. However it would also be nearly impossible to control... " I plan on extracting the Lingering essence in it, the curses and oaths of vengeance... the sadness and pain, the hatred and fear... all of which lingers within the Ash... "

Gulping, she turned her head nervously to Marie, who was unconscious and in the Bath. It was spelled to heal her, strengthen her and the baby thanks to a bevy of enchanted Herbs Mika had placed with in. The Girl was very much aware of their magic, seeing as when Mika learned of her rape his eyes turned Gold in anger, but didn't really care due to how Much Mika had helped her. She was so pure it honestly felt wrong to talk about Such Dark Magic around her... she could only be grateful that she was unconscious...

" To what end do you wish to use the Ash... " She didn't bother keeping the Fear from her tone, knowing that this magic was something only the most skilled and powerful of beings could bother to cast. Mika certainly had the skill, but not the power... she worried for him.

Mika smiled at her, this time full of compassion as he placed a hand on her cheek. " I know you are worried, but this time you don't have to be. I have Sigund's soul to draw from... I need to see how much I can take from him before I try to save Kilgarah. Don't worry though, the Soul Vessel has it's own Safety Measures. If I draw out too much power it will create a temporary barrier so I do not endanger Sigund's Soul. As for What I am using it for... well This time it is a test, This spell is one of my own creation and I need to ensure that it is effective. I plan on eventually cursing Uther to Terrible nightmares, to slowly weaken him and help get him removed from his seat. His Knights are too loyal, but if he is incapable of ruling... well it will put things into Our favor. I also wish to use it on Merlin, to weaken his magic so that when the time comes we can deal with him safely."

Her eyes were wide, amazement and a little fear in her mind. " Ingenious... But cannot Dream Spells be easily Broken? You told me about the Mandrake and it's effects, and despite it's power nearly anyone could dispel it by destroying it."

Chuckling, Mika grabbed pouch that he opened to reveal a powdered Mandrake root. " Yes, but in this case the Spell doesn't need to be near the person I am casting it on... at least not permanently. As long as they are introduced to the Spell, it will transfer and the Memories of those that died will become like a parasite, lingering in the Victims Soul... bound to their guilt and the fear. At first it will show as Restlessness, then they will feel a subtle surge o Dread around those that they victimized... eventually the Nigthmares will start. Every day they will grow just a little until they consume every ounce of rest and once they lose too much sleep... they will hallucinate the same dreams, so that are always haunted by their crimes. After a while, only the Cauldron of Arianrhod would be able to purify the victim."

Morgana shivered, seeing for the first time just how Skilled her teacher was... the complexity of the Spell would have to be incredible. It seemed to be like Summoning a shade via Necromancy, Cursing someone using a Mandrake Root, Hexing them with a Nightmare curse, and weakening their body via mental torture. All Powerful, Complex and Rare branches of magic that few understood and even less dared to try to understand.

" Who are trying the spell on..." The Experimental Part of her wanted to watch... the Vengful part of her couldn't wait to see it's effects on Uther.. .but her compassionate side worried about whom would be cursed to such a fate.

" Arthur."

Her Jaw dropped. " Why, I thought the Plan was to use him as a Puppet or just kill him off?"

Mika gave her a sort of amused look which actually angered her a little. " The Spell can be reversed by my hands, all my spells can... this one, for Arthur, will be weaker then what I would curse Merlin or Uther with. The Way out for this Spell is Guilt and Penance... the Victim must accept their fault and do something about their actions. However the memories will still be apart of him, so it will return should he not do anything. If the spell is a success, then Perhaps I may place it on all of Albion... all of those guilty of the genocide against magic, whether it is by choice like Uther or through inaction like most."

Morgana let out a breath. " By Doing this, you have ensured that Arthur is always on our side and that Uther will be destroyed since he cannot feel Guilt..." She smirked deeply. " Anyway I can Help?"

" That is why I love you so deeply... Yes, you can help. I need some of Ygraine's. Incorporating something significant of hers will ensure that Uther's Mind is open to the Spell and it's effects... Ygraine was his snapping point, her Death played a hand in warping him into what he has become. Visions of her, scatters throughout the various nightmares will ensure his mind weakens." Mika's smirked was ridiculously bloodthirsty. " Oh and I will need something to bind the spell to him... something he has on his person... his crown perhaps. Or maybe the Throne itself... something innocuous..."

" I never knew you were so Ruthless... I love it. " Morgana knew she was nearly purring, but didn't care a bit. She was very much pleased with this little spell. " What are you Binding Arthur With?"

A Snort from Mika just made her more curious. " His Belt, it was the only thing he brought from the Castle. He is slimmer then Tom was so he needs it... Once this potion is complete, I will Curse the Belt. Since Merlin won't be around him for nearly a week, he won't be able to stop the spell kicking in... "

" Brillant...how long have you been planning this?"

Mika just shrugged. " Since he walked into my Story last Night."

She just shook her head, such a powerful Spell created in such a time... it was honestly amazing... and more then a little terrifying. " Hmmm, We have Patients coming soon, So one last question... When will we free Kilgarah?"

Mika turned to her with a considering look. " Well, if this spell is a success... Tomorrow Night. But he won't leave the Cavern for another three days, to avoid casting suspicion to us."

She smiled deeply, feeling a rush of pleasure filling her entire body. " Perfect." A Small flicker of Magic told her that the spell on Mary was breaking. " Oh, about time for her Exam. No more talk of such things, she doesn't need the Stress if it."

* * *

 **Arthur looked in Horror was the Clothes, Food and Health of those around him. Guenevere, after her third Delivery, had taken him to a part of Camelot that he had never been too... one that would fill his Nightmares for decades to come. " How..?" He didn't care that his voice was rough, broken with Grief and Disbelief... this was just too much.  
**

All around him, there were people covered in their own filth... many missing teeth, even children. The Smell they produced was horrid, a mixture of Human Filth and Rotting Flesh. Several of the girls, some even younger then Mary were clearly pregnant... absolutely no one had any kind of spark in their eyes. They were the Living Dead...all happiness, hope and Humanity burned out of them...

" This Arthur, is the result of Nobility." He turned to her, burning with anger that she would accuse people like him for this, but it was her sad stare that stopped him from speaking. " Nobles hog most of the supplies, food and power... someone has to pay for it... a Balance to everything Arthur... " He couldn't wouldn't believe this..." Many of these people resort to Crimes to feed their children, and even then many of their children have to wait days between meals... most of the children are not even named until they are ten. Their parents are too afraid to get attached to their children in case they lose them..."

He choked a little, hopelessness and denial waging in his mind as he took everything in. " Why did you take me here?"

Gwen pulled out a small wrapped Package from her Bag and walked towards the center of the ... Section of Camelot they were in. " Children." Every single child in the Area turned to her, giving her a look of glee far greater then anything he could have imagined from these broken people. " I Brought your Package." All of the children stampeded towards her, looking desperate as she opened the package to reveal a Large Loaf of Bred, at least five apples and several Vials of an Elixir. " Girls, here are your Tonics and apples. " The Pregnant Girls all were given the biggest portion of Bread and an Apple each, while all of the other children took a single hunk of the Bread, which he realized had Meat and Fruit baked into it.

" Thank you Gwen..." One of the Pregnant Girls smiled at Gwen, happy at that tiny amount of food... an amount of food he would have spent hours raving about angrily...

" No problem Sweetie... How are you today. Any Nausea or complications?" Gwen rubbed the Girl's belly, examining her in a casual way.

" No Gwen, that Garlic Tonic Mika gave us helps."

 _AN Hour and Several Exams later_

Arthur's mind hurt, his soul hurt... seeing such devastation in the Kingdom he swore to protect... and never having even had heard of it. He felt like a Failure, like a Monster for ever complaining about his food, clothes or well... anything. Still, he had to know...

" Gwen... how... why are these people like this... "

The Women had just returned in time to hear his words, but instead of answering she lead him away from the area and once they were far enough she practically whispered into his ear. " Most of them are either descendants of Criminals, those who disagreed with your Father, or those related to those accused of Magic. People fear being associated with magic, so they shun the families of those accused of magic... many of them cannot enter shops, taverns or Inns... She sighed, looking miserable. " The Worst part is that they get stuck in Ruts, never able to leave since no one will train them in skills needed to thrive... this affliction passes onto their children. Few ever escape this kind of inherited poverty..."

Despair filled Arthur. " Why didn't I hear about this... I am the Crown Prince, I can help them!"

Gwen gave him a sweet, mildly condescending smile. " The Poor are us, without our Clothes or Good Fortune... it scares us so much that we try to ignore them...Your Father would never allow it, he would see it as a waste. The Only way you could change their lives is as King... and even then you would be fought by your Advisors, who want to keep the money and Power all in their control."

" So you are saying it is hopeless?"

She snorted at him. " Nothing is hopeless Arthur... all you need is Time, Patience, Faith, Ambition and the Power to make your Ambitions come true."  
He didn't plan on dying any time soon so he had time, he was used to boring meeting and the Quiet of the Hunt so he had patience, he had the ambtion to make Camelot the Greatest Kingdom in Albion, and as King he would have absolute power... he would fix Camelot...he would help those people and all those that needed it.

" Gwenevere... what else am I unaware of... If I am to help my Kingdom, I can't remain so... so... ignorant."

Gwen's smiles was beyond radiant and it made him love her even more. " I am glad you asked...You will be a far better King then Uther ever was." For whatever reason, Arthur wasn't mad at the insult towards his Father... if anything, he kind of agreed...

* * *

 **Myror the Assassin was furious, he could not find Arthur anywhere. No one seemed to know where he was, yet no one was panicked so clearly he was safe. He refused to fail now, he had never done so before. He just had to find Arthur... Perhaps he should speak to the Servants... " Servants... of course, Merlin... Arthur's Manservant... Perfect."  
**

Now he just had to get some Servant Clothing... so many victims to chose from.

* * *

 **Chapter End, Tell me what you think in the Reviews...  
**

 **I am very proud of the Spell I created ( which we will see in action in the next chapter which should be up soon) and want to see what you think of it. I would also like to hear your thoughts on my interpretation of the Poor and what happens to those who's families are killed due to Uther's Reign.**

 **Love, your Ninja Overlord,**

 **Mika.**


	13. Curses, Blesses and Rants

**Blessings of this Noble Soul, Ashes of Those Destroyed by their Mortal King...Gather by my command and infect this belt of Arthur Pendragon... Seep into Arthur's Soul, and allow his Prone Mind to live your last Moments as Mortal Beings...Only after True regret is Proven shall he be freed...Should he regress, his Soul shall be Tortured by your Pain Forever  
**

 **Prone can mean weak if you use it the right way)  
**

 **endedæg means last days o** **f Death...** **bæc means to go back on... that is why the the words are inconsistent**

 **Also, I hope you realize how much of a pain translating this is... I have to do it one Word at a time.**

 **I am making up a story for the Creation of the Dragonlords... give me your thoughts on it.**

 **Also Daya- Sit Still, Look Pretty is an amazing song.**

* * *

 **Eadgiefus sylfum pes héahgesceaft Sawol, aemerge sylfum pa tódréosan by hiera déaþlicnes angelcyning..."Mika shuddered as The Purest, Most intense Magic flooded his body from Sigan's Soul. Merlin may be technically greater, but his power... it was nothing compared to Sigan's in terms of Complexity and Order. Merlin was Pure and Unrelenting, while Sigan's had been earned through decades of effort and study. It was far more personal..."ápluccian be min bebodræden ond Smittian pes belt sylfum Arthur Pendragon..." The Belt, which was inside of the Pot of Herbs and Ash, started to glow a Dull Red Color." deut into Arthur's Sawol ond álíefan his bréosthord to álibban ure endedæg...sealmfæt aefter rihtgeléaffulnes herow es ayppan bip beon abroden... " Taking a Rowan and Bone Knife, Mika knicked his palm and allowed his blood to drip into the Pot, shifting the Red Color of the Belt to a Solid Grey." Scolde he bæc, his Sawol bocriht beon gecwelmbæran by ure angnes ferhþ" The water in the Pot Exploded into Steam, leaving in it's place the Pot and Dry, Cursed Belt.  
**

Smirking, Mika pulled the belt out of the Pot and Turned to Arthur, whom was sleeping on his Cot. Mika had drugged him earlier, under the pretense of Arthur being too stressed from his time with the Poor to continue through out the Day without a Nap. Mika's Store was closed for an Hour, half of which was used to prepare his new spell, the Rest of the time was dedicated to the Actual Casting.

" This... this is perfect... I really need to make more spells, This might be the best I have cast yet... I wonder If I could apply the blood of my Enemies to my blade,... or maybe a tracking spell on those it cuts... something that lingers but can be restrained... " A Bloodthirsty grin crossed his face as he considered his options. He loved crafting as it was, but there was always a thrill when a craft was successful... especially when it had little precedent. " Or better yet, a hex that bestows hallucinations onto my foes when I strike them... So many options."

 _" This could be quite cruel had you not created a definitive way out. "_ Kilgarah's tone was filled with what was close to laughter, so it took the sting out of his words. " _I must admit, I cannot wait until you use this on Uther... the thought of him going mad fills me with great joy. Perhaps we can amplify your spell with my Tears? My people were wiped out due to Uther_ " The Bitterness and Pain in his words would have made weaker men Choke, but for Mika it just made him wince lightly. " _It would be wonderful Justice for my People's lingering Memories to torment him."_

Mika hummed. " I would need a much stronger binding Agent, your people have overwhelming power. Even their lingering essence could disperse the spell.. perhaps I could get Merlin's Blood? He is a Dragon lord, despite his powers being dormant..."

 _" Ahh speaking of Dragon Lords, I may have remembered a way to make another a Dragon Lord or Lady... Or at least the Theory"  
_

Mika, despite being normally composed, actually stumbled in shock. " How?" This subject had always interested him, mostly as their were no records on the creation of Dragon Lords. Such power over Dragons was a coveted skill that only a handful of families possessed.

" _Seeing the Future is not my only power child, and I have a Lot of time on my Claws...I merely confirmed a Story my People have passed down for Eons. Six Thousand or so years ago, a Dragon Mother lost her Eggs... each one Infected by one of the few curses that could effect us. This was of course before We aligned ourselves with Trolls, whom had cast the spell. Desperate, she summoned a friend of hers, a Witch of Great Power, to aid her... what she was unaware of was that her Friend had helped the Trolls to cast the Curse, just so she could use the situation to her advantage so that she could Make War on a Neighboring Witch Queen. Taking Her Six Sons, whom were not quite as Powerful as she, the Witch Imbued each one with the Soul of the Dragon Hatchlings... the Dragon Mother was overjoyed, able to see her beloved children even if in another body. However the cost was high, the Witch only transferred their souls, not their Spirits...only the Temperament of the Newly found Dragon Lord decided how they would wield their powers."  
_

Mika sighed, knowing that he may have very well done the same thing in that situation. He liked control after all..." That doesn't explain why they can control Dragons and their Extended Family."

 _" The Witch Was strong, but she still needed power... the Mother Dragon Begged for the help of all of the Dragons in Albion. Our Numbers have never been high, a cost of our Long Life Spans... so it was easy for the Witch to Gather them. Drawing on their power, she bound their obedience via their own power to the Souls of the Dragons in the Dragon Lords. My People were Lucky that the Boys were young, and thus not corrupted by their Mother. My Ancestors were able to befriend the children, ensuring the freedom of all Dragons. Unfortunately this wasn't always the case...Many Dragon Lords have abused their powers, but we cannot kill them. Once the Soul passes on, to the Next in Line, they become immune to our powers entirely. I wouldn't even be able to step on Merlin should he obtain his Father's Powers."_

Frowning, Mika gathered the antidote so he could awaken Arthur .They had to attend the Tournament soon. " Why would you make another Dragon Lord, how would you make them, and whom would you make one?"

" _In order. The Spell ensured that our Eggs could only hatch when a Dragon Lord Gives the egg a Name, the Mother's insurance that her Children would survive in case we found a way to kill them or encouraged others to do it for us. I would transfer a fraction of my Soul, taking a Fraction of their Soul, which would ensure that it is more of a Partnership. And, I would Make Gwen my Dragonlady for she is pure, loving and would never destroy our loyalty or freedom or trust."  
_

Smiling, Mika nodded. " Agreed, Gwen is amazing... she is going to hold this whole thing together. I am the Secret Political Brains and Military Leader, Morgana is is our Resource Gathering and Compassionate Face... but Gwen is the Mother. " Shaking the Vial of the Antitdoe, Mika dripped a single drop into Arthur Mouth. " Are there any other Dragon eggs?"

Kilgarah sighed. _" I don't know, but it is possible... I will not put out too much hope"_

" A Wise thought if ever there was one."

* * *

 **Morgana Grunted quite loudly as She dragged the Heavy Cot where she wanted it, ignoring the Worthless Edicate classes she had been Forced into. She had things to get done, and damn it she would do it herself. Working along side Mika had forced her to appreciate how much she relied on others, it was honestly quite disgusting that she had trouble dressing on her own. It was a trap, that forced the Nobles to rely on Working class and enforced the terrible and pointless divide.  
**

" There, that wasn't so hard. Of course, had I not resumed my sword training, it would have been. " Her entire body had gained a significant amount of muscle and tone, increasing her stamina and strength considerably. The Knights she dueled were complaining due to how much harder her strikes were, how much harder it was to fight her in general. Something she enjoyed hearing quite a bit.

" Morgana, my dear if you needed help I could have summoned Merlin." Morgana froze, desperately trying to school her face as Hatred Well within her at the sound of Gaius' voice. Turning, she gave him a slightly cold look, the best she could do.

" There is no need for that, Independence is something I strive for. Besides, I did the Job rather well don't you think." Turning, she looked at the Tent with a smile. Six Cots were spread across the room, with Small Stands next to them and Chamber pots beneath them. In the Center was a Much larger stand, full Supplies for the Healers to use. " Mika and Gwen will be pleased... well as pleased as they could with such a barbaric sport causing ridiculous injuries." She didn't hate jousting, but definitely understood why Mika did.

" Yes, I heard of his... Dislike of The Tournament." Gaius' tone shifted entirely, turning falsely light and uncaring. " You know, I never did ask what he did to help you Sleep Morgana. Knowing what I may have missed would be rather satisfying, so I don't make such mistakes again."

Shivering with rage, she took a subtle but deep breath. " A Camomile extract, with a sliver of Rosemary and Hops. It is subtle but helps me to fall asleep and stay asleep. Your Mixture was poisoning me, literally in fact... I wonder what Uther would think if I told him that." She wasn't sure when the anger and hatred took over her mind during the conversation, but when it did it shattered all of her normal Barriers. " HE might have you killed on the spot... "

Gaius just gaped at her, his skin pale as he shivered. " You wouldn't... I didn't... " He entire demeanor shifted, and she was calm but judgmentally stern and a little smug. " You know of Mika's Magic don't you... Uther would kill you along side him for aiding a sorcerer. " His tone, while falsely compassionate, held an edge of Victory... a edge she would enjoying using the cut the man's throat.

" And why would Uther Kill his own Daughter?" Gaius just gave her a confused look, stepping back when she stepped closer to his face. " Oh, so you didn't know... Uther forced himself on my Mother, while he was still married to Ygraine... drunk and threatening to not give my father the Soldiers he needed to fight his battle. He somehow twisted the hole thing in his mind, acting as if my mother was lonely and craved his attention. She wasn't so petty, she wasn't so weak." Allowing her eyes to glow, she pushed the metaphorical Dagger further into Gaius. "Why do you think he so readily took me in once my parents passed, why I get away with so much... if push comes to shove." She placed a hand on his cheek. " Then you will be the first to break... whether that is Physically or Metaphorically... is up to you."

Releasing his face, she sidestepped him and walked straight out of the tent. A Sliver of happiness, smugness and dread filled her. _" I should not have revealed as much... Still, I suppose that I needed to release my anger. I feel far lighter then I have in a while. Mika needs to know..."_ Sighing, she stretched her Mind out and connected to Mika's. _I may have caused a problem..."_

* * *

 **An Hour Later. **

**Arthur cringed, seeing his Knights crash into each other. Had it been just a day before, he would have watched with Open eyes and a Loud Cheer. However he now knew a fraction of what the healers had to Deal with ( He nearly passed out when he saw Mika check for Hernia's on an older Gentleman) his mind couldn't help but think about the amount of time Mika would have to dedicate to healing them. He felt... well he felt terrible.** _  
_

So many people had to work every second of every day just to keep the kingdom functioning, Tournaments like this only added to their struggles. Mika had taken him through the Servants entrance of the Castle to get to this side of Camelot, so he had seen just how tired and hard people were. It didn't feel right to use his people in such a way... especially since he would insult Merlin for being Lazy, when in fact he was the Furthest thing from it.

" Perhaps I should force Uther into My shop, maybe then he will stop such foolishness." Arthur whipped around, shocked when he saw Mika's literally hateful and annoyed glare. However, he didn't feel the need to defend his father, all he had seen had destroyed that response... at least somewhat anyway.

" I doubt he would find that as amusing as I do." He was a touch nervous, it went against every fiber of his soul to not at least become angry at insults towards his father... but it just wasn't coming. Actually, the longer he thought about those words the more they angered him. It was actually rather distracting, seeing as he missed another Bout just trying to calm down.

He was so distracted in fact, that he missed the smug Smile of a Large, Black Man as he entered the Field. Had he looked at the man, he may have recognized him for the assassin he was, or at least allowed his instincts to warn him for what was to come...

* * *

 **" Morgana's Practicing Magic!" Merlin could barely believe it, the Dragon was Right... " She is always around us, how haven't we noticed?"  
**

Gaius gave a disgusted sigh. " Mika has obviously been teaching her, but that isn't what worries me. She told me that she is in fact, Uther's Daughter. I don't want to believe it, but I know how Uther is and he only shows family that kind of Leniency. It makes a lot of sense..." Merlin just gaped as his Master rubbed his forehead. " He would never believe us over her, I am sure she could practice in front of him and he would still find a way to rationalize it for her defense. We will have to handle this entire event with extreme caution."

Merlin just nodded, looking rather upset. " What is we revealed Mika? I mean if he is as powerful as he seems to be, then wouldn't he have supplies or Books in his Home? You said it yourself, some of the injuries he has healed could only have been healed through magic."

Gaius beamed at him. " And once again you give me hope Merlin. Healing Spells almost always require a medium, no matter how skilled you are. His Shop would be full of magical Artifacts. Still, we must express extreme caution. Who knows what sort of traps he has to protect his artifacts."

Merlin felt a rush of Smugness. " I'll handle it."

 **Kilgarah chuckled, pleased that he chose to listen in on Merlin's conversations. " _You are proving to be a particularly annoying little insect... We may have to squish you before you try to bite us."_**

* * *

 **Chapter End, Tell me what you think in the Reviews.**

 **Love, your Ninja Overlord,**

 **Mika.**

 **P.S I am updating Reflections next... also do you want me to put the next story I am updating in the P.S?**


	14. Arthur's Sway-The Power of Entropy

**Hey everyone Look up Karmin on Youtube. Holy crap, they just put up a lot of good Songs... Enjoy. **

**Rebbeca Black, the Women who made that annoying Sunday song, put up a song called the Great Divide... it is pretty epic.**

* * *

 **" There... you should be fine." Arthur Checked the Bandage again, pleased that he managed to put it on as Mika had taught him. It was far more effective then the quick Battle Field Technique he had been taught before. It stayed on a lot longer, and allowed more movement which would be incredibly useful in battle. " Uhh... Good Job in your Bout." He was of course, talking to the Large Black Man he was taking care of. He didn't recognize him, which was normal given the Helmets they wore during the Tournaments.**

Speaking of the Bouts, It stung his Ego greatly that he hadn't been able to participate in the Tournament, but what he had learned... it was invaluable. For the First time in his Life, he really felt like he understood his people and what they needed. It had always been a fear that he would fail as a king, but now... now he had hope that he would do well. He felt like he had a chance to make a real, positive change, something that would truly better his people.

" It is an honor that you think so,my Lord." Arthur froze, not expecting that now that he wasn't wearing his Royal Garbs. More so, he hadn't expected the annoyance he felt that someone saw his title before him. It had only been a day, but he had gotten used too Mika speaking to him as an equal, gotten used to Gwen's firmness and powerful disposition, Morgana's Solid Demands and Honest Mind. For as long as he would live, part of him would miss that kind of treatment, that he knew.

" Right now, I am merely a Healer's apprentice." He tried to hide how awkward he was feeling, but knew that he failed. " You should be able to participate in the Next bout." Instincts, born from nearly two decades of Training, suddenly flared and Arthur Ducked, hearing a the Sudden Sound of a Fist over Head. Quickly rolling away, he grabbed the Knife on the Healing Station and faced the Man he just healed. " What are you Doing?"

The Man sneered." Killing you." With Speed beyond what Arthur had ever seen, the Man lunged at Him. Arthur tried to stab the man, or defend himself but his assailant was simply too skilled. Within Moments, the Dagger was wrestled from his Hand and used to slice into his himself backwards, Arthur tried find some kind of weapon but was unable to. He would have to use his fists.

" Arthur!" Both Men turned towards the Sound, only to see a Knife fly straight into the Assailants Leg, getting him to Buckle in pain and shock. " Stay away from him." The Knife thrower, Gwen much to his surprise, Pulled out another Knife and shot across the room. The Assassin tried to fight her, but her remarkable and intimidating aggression and Skill was simply too much. Within Minutes, the man was laying on the ground, blood pouring from his throat.

 **Gwen wanted to vomit, knowing she had killed a man was eating her up. However she remembered Mika's words, one of the many lessons he had given her. " Human Life is no more valuable then any other, it only seems that way seeing as we are Humans. If someone attacks us, they deserve what they get for starting a fight they failed to Win. Cold perhaps but it is a lesson that few are capable of learning and many who can merely refuse."  
**

" Gwenivere...are you alright?" Arthur's concerned voice managed to shake her from her thoughts long enough to look at him and realize that he was bleeding.

In an instant, the Healer in her came to the Front of her mind. " Arthur, get on a Cot this instant, you are bleeding." She quickly grabbed Garlic Oil, some clean rags, a Bowl of Hot Water and Some fresh bandages. " Honestly, can you ever avoid injury. " Her words were a touch harsh, but her eyes and the clear concern in her voice took the sting from them. " Do you know how many people would miss you if you died." When she pulled back his shirt to see the Injury, something snapped in her and she pulled him into a crushing kiss. " Do you know how Much I would Miss you Arthur..." In that instant, she knew that she could never allow Mika to Kill Arthur. His Heart was pure and his Mind filled with the desire to help his people. He was worthy of survival, so she would do all she could to ensure that he learned the reality of their world, learned why his father had to die and why changes were needed.

" Gwen.. " She placed a finger on his lips

" I can here people coming towards us, if we are caught they will kill us... " She pecked his lips once more before continuing to clean his wounds.

" What happened here?" Uther bellowed out, making Gwen sigh lightly. The man was so dramatic, it was almost comical. " Arthur, how... who attacked you?" Of course he was more concerned with his slightly injured son then he was with the corpse on the ground.

" Father, that man over there assaulted me, tried to kill me with a dagger. Gwen managed to save me after I was overpowered and injuries." He smirked mildly." It seems Mika's idea to have her and Morgana Train in Combat paid it's weight in gold." There was a clear mocking in his words, so much so that Gwen almost choked in laughter. Thankfully her bedside manner training allowed her to hide what she was really feeling.

Judging by the Look on Uther's Face, he didn't share that sentiment. " And this is why I didn't want you to take up this... Training." His Sneer bled into his words in an impressive display of anger. " You were easily left in an unguarded Area. What would have happened had you died, our Kingdom would be without it's Heir. This is why you are not ready for the crown, you are too headstrong and Niave."

Something about that really got to Gwen, causing her to say something both Brave and incredibly stupid. " He is out of the castle all of the time, whether it is to Hunt or Protect his People during times of crisis. The Only sure way to keep him safe would be to look him in a dungeon or Tower with a Permanent Guard , and what then? How could he learn how to be a King?" Her tone was respectful, despite her annoyance and rage.

" How Dare you, a Servant, Speak to me in such a way." Uther made a move, wither it was too to insult her or hit her she didn't know.

" Servant or Not, she makes valid point My Lord." Everyone turned to see Mika, standing in the Entryway with a Cold Glint in his eyes. " You may not like the point but you cannot deny her wisdom. More so, you have to admire the loyalty she shows your Son, her future king." That is when Gwen heard it, the soft Incandescence of the Persuasive magic in Mika's voice. " To Punish her for that, would not only breed contempt with the Servants , it would lessen the overall loyalty to your people and make them less likely to protect Arthur or yourself."

Uther's eyes almost glazed over as he nodded. " Yes... you are right... " He smiled that Smug, self assured grin. " Well, it is to be expected. My Son should inspire that kind of Passion and loyalty from his people." He turned his gaze to the Dead Mercenary. " Mika, I need for you to examine his body and tell me if there are any defining Marks. "

" His Name is Myror, there are several Rewards for him in Lady Annis' kingdom. He is an assassin, one who until today has never failed. Only the Extremely Wealthy would have the Gold needed to employ him." From the Look in his eyes, Gwen knew there was more to Mika's knowing of Myror then that excuse... she would ask later. " Not too many people fit that description."

Uther sighed. " Odin... there were rumors that he was looking for an assassin, but such rumors are always floating about... We must go to war."

Arthur shockingly enough just shook his head. " No, there has been enough Grief... I killed his son, that is enough to make any parent insane with grief."

That made Gwen Smile, that was the kind of Proof she would need to ask Mika to Spare Arthur. Proof that he would not be a horrible king, a Murderous Monster like Uther.

* * *

 **" I would have thought he would have locked his door... " Merlin smirked as he snuck into Mika's Shop. He quickly began to search each and every cranny he could get his hands on... or at least he tried to." Now I just have to... huh... why am I here? I have to help Gaius clean his Leech tank." Quickly he turned on heel and left the Shop...  
**

Not once did he sense the Magic of Mika's Doorstep, as it's charms deflected his thoughts to someone sinking in back of his mind.

 **" Now that was Amusing... Such clever magic, I would have never thought to use such a thing." Kilgarah smirked deeply, glad to get one over on the Arrogant Warlock. " Merlin is such a fool... Did Fighting Nimueh teach him nothing? Trained Magicians are never to be underestimated, even I wouldn't be so arrogant." He stopped there." Well, not now anyway."**

Giddily, He leaped up and took a huge whiff of Air. " Tonight... tonight this chain is destroyed... and in three days, I will be free... Free to taste the air, free to ride the winds and watch the world from above. " Like a Dragon a tenth his age, he wagged his tail and grinned. " The First Thing I am going to do is hurry to the Isle of the Blessed and eat some of those scrumptious Fish... then I am going to one of the Far Seas and dive straight down. " Happiness filled his entire being." I will find myself a nice Mountain, maybe a few and make caves for myself... maybe I can get Mika to make a Sigal to block Merlin's Voice if he gains his Dragon Lord Powers."

All he had to do was wait... wait and he would finally be free...

* * *

 **Deep in the Crystal Cave, a series of crystals started to glow brightly before shattering...Taliesan, Seer and Guardian of the Cave, immediately appeared with a look of terror on his face. " How... the Future... it is shattering! We have to fix this, I cannot allow uncertantity and entropy to reign free..." He closed his eyes in fear. " I must get Emyrs... he is the control, the one who bind our control over the Passage of Events. He can fix this, to restore the Balance we have strived for so long..."**

 **Taking in several Deep breathes, he picked up a few shattered crystals. " Oh no... Kilgarah and Gwenivere... their futures have severed themselves entire from out path... who could have changed the timeline so much... " He searched the Crystals until he saw his answer... a Short, Blue eyed boy with a Look of Control, Wrath and Wisdom on his face. " Mika... the boy untied by fate... like Ygrraine and Tom... We must get rid of him, like we got rid of them... only then, can the proper path be walked by the world... so Merlin and Arthur can walk their chose paths... "**

 **Looking at the other crystals, he clenched his fists. " Arthur's path has cracked... as has Morgana's, Mordred's and Morgouse's... it will only take a small push before they are no longer bound... Emrys must be contacted... the Future must be restored... at all costs...**

* * *

 **Chapter End, Tell me what you think in the reviews.  
**

 **You all finally get to know why I chose to call this story Entropy... Mika's existence shatters destiny, destroy fate and unbalances all paths.**

 **Love, your Ninja Overlord,**

 **Mika.**


	15. Inner Dynasty

**Light, Lantern Light**

 **Look up Hey Steven on Youtube... it is so funny...**

 **And FrostyTheSnowGuy on youtube, he is a friend of mine...**

 **Also I am placing the Second Chapter of my own Manga Descent: Chapter One, Assignment. My Youtube channel is Mika the Supreme Overlord... Please watch, Review and enjoy.**

* * *

 **" After washing the Wound, Wrap the clean Bandage tightly, keeping it right on the Wound. It is best to simply ask your patient if the Bandage hurts or feels too tight, we know our bodies no matter how much we made doubt it at times." Mika patted his Demonstrator, a Young Shy a Squire, on the Shoulder. " If the Wound starts to smells, fester or turn any color other then pink, purple, red or the person's natural skin tone... worry. Those are serious signs of infection and should be handled appropriately. If you can find some wild Garlic, it should help as should Moss if you can pack it onto your Wound, but honestly the greatest guarantee if you are away from a Healer is to cauterize the wound. Though if you can get some warm water and a clean rag, you really shouldn't have too much of an issue..." Mika braced himself for what he new was coming. " You can also put maggots into your wounds."**

" That's disgusting!" " Your Sick in the Head" " Some healer you are" A Canopy of sound made it impossible to be overheard, so he just waited until Arthur silenced his annoying Knights.

" BE QUIET!" He huffed at everyone, looking very angry. " He hasn't been wrong yet so why argue, let him at least explain!"

It was kind of funny how defensive Arthur had become towards Mika in the past few days, even towards his own father. He refused to hear anything bad about Mika or Gwen, defending them vehemently. Actually it had gotten so intense that Mika had to step in and wipe the memories of all those involved even Uther's when the Worthless man shot down Arthur's suggestion to Start a program to employ more of the Villagers in return for a fraction of the bounty of food within the Castle. Arthur almost killed his father when the useless man laughed at the idea of taking care of their people.

Both Gwen and Morgana held Arthur, who's mind had suffered thanks to Mika's curse, and whispered kind words to him. Together they came up with a rather clever solution, Arthur's Hunting trips would now include several of the Poor Folk and half of the food would be given to them. Of course they hadn't had the chance to go on said trip yet but there was one planned next week. Merlin would not be invited as it was his duties to fetch Herbs for Gaius as well as complete a very long list of things that Morgana and Arthur had created. Not that he would really be doing any of those things seeing as it was the day Kilgarah would be freed from his Cave.

" Maggots only eat dead flesh, if an infected piece of flesh is eaten it will not spread and thus leave your body much healthier because of it. When the Maggots stop feeding all you have to do is remove the bandage and watch the flies fly away. It shouldn't be your first course of action but it is a sound one if you need it to be." Mika gave the entire room a challenging sort of glare. "I've seen it work and have in fact used it more then once on my own body." Mika Shed his shirt and vest, showing them a large pink scar on his left pectoral Muscle. " I was gored by a Deer two years ago, and left in a Ditch. I spent a week by myself and honestly without the Flies to consume the dying flesh, I doubt I would be alive right now. " A Sneer passed Mika's lips as he turned to one of the more judgmental Knights, the one in fact who got Mary pregnant... the one who he planned on killing one of these days. " Who are you to judge my methods? Unlike you I can do more then swing a sword around though I am very capable of that as well."

The Knight stumbled, not expecting his aggression. He could even formulate the words he wanted to use against Mika though Leon was able to and in fact did with a glare. " Smith, enough of that. He is the Healer, not you. Do not question him."

" Thank you Sir Leon, Now I think it is time for you all to try your hand at this. Morgana and Gwen will help you if you need i-" " THE DRAGON HAS ESCAPED!"

The Castle's massive bell started going off loudly, making Mika roll his eyes. Seriously Kilgarah wasn't going to hurt anyone, they had made that deal already. Still he had to play the part. " Morgana, Gwen get our supplies ready. Leon, give me your squire" Leon nodded. " Squires, I need you to lead the People into the keep, making sure the Children and those with child are here first. Brian Right? I need you to go grab some Water and Buckets, Burns will be a large problem if the Dragon gets revenge for Uther killing every Dragon, including the Eggs and Hatchlings."

The Room exploded into Action as Arthur took control from that point but it wasn't needed as Kilgarah's voice echoed into every nook and Crany.

" MORTALS, YOU HAVE BETRAYED THE WORLD WITH YOUR WEAKNESS, COWARDLINESS AND BLINDNESS. MAGIC IS THE SOUL OF THE WORLD AND BY BETRAYING IT YOU HAVE DOOMED US ALL. YOU SLAUGHTERED MY PEOPLE AND COUNTLESS MEMBERS OF YOUR OWN SIMPLY FOR BEING BLESSED WITH POWER YOU LACK. UTHER YOU ARE THE WORST OF THEM ALL, HATING MAGIC EVEN THOUGH YOU WERE WARNED THAT CREATING AN HEIR WOULD COST THE LIVES OF SOMEONE ELSE. YOU WERE WILLING TO SACRIFICE YOUR OWN PEOPLE BUT WHEN YOUR WIFE DIED YOU ATTACKED MAGIC BY ATTACKING IT'S CHILDREN. YOU WERE AT FAULT, YOU ARE THE REASON YOUR WIFE DIED.

KNOW THIS, A CHANGE IS BEGINNING, A NEW ORDER BORN OUT OF THE ASHES OF YOUR REIGN UTHER. THE WORLD HAS TAKEN YOUR ABUSE FOR TOO LONG, IT IS TIME IT STRUCK BACK. YOU WILL REAP WHAT YOU SOW... THOSE OF YOU WHO HAVE MAGIC, THOSE THAT ARE AGAINST UTHER BUT SAY NOTHING OUT OF FEAR, DO NOT FEAR RETRIBUTION FOR I UNDERSTAND YOUR WORRY AND FEAR. OUR TIME HAS COME AND WE WILL TAKE BACK OUT WORLD.

THOSE OF YOU WHOM HAVE HELPED UTHER, WHO BETRAYED US... NO MERCY SHALL BE SHOWN... YOU WILL BE CAST ASIDE AND DESTROYED! RETRIBUTION WILL BE OURS, PUNISHMENT WILL BE YOURS."

Kilgarah unleashed one last roar before vanishing into the night sky...

* * *

 **" Where am I?" Merlin's head ached horribly, blood coated his fingers when he reached back to see what was wrong. " What happened?" The last thing he remembered he was grabbing Herbs for Gaius, Angelica to be specific, when... nothing. It all went black and the next thing he could remember he was awake. " Blaecern" He held out his hand, creating an Orb of pure light, revealing that he was in a Cave, a cramped cave filled to the brim with shiny crystals. An Aura of pure power filled every ounce of the cave, Filling his entire body with a feeling of fear and reverence. Images glittered upon the surface, a surface he now saw cracks upon. " What..." His Mind ached with it all, he could barely breath...**

" I am sorry for the abruptness of all of this, but I had no choice." Merlin turned around, his eyes taking in the battered and bloody form of an old Blue eyed man. " My name is Talisen, and This is the Crystal Caves. The Birthplace of Magic, and of Life itself. " The Man collapsed, blood running from his forehead. " I wish there was time to explain in greater Detail but there is not. Fate, Destiny... they are being torn apart. Someone is bringing entropy into the world, into our world. Shifting paths, severing threads and opening doors long thought shut. As Magic incarnated, you are tied to destiny more greatly then anyone you know, bar Arthur ... if he shifts from destiny entirely, you will lose your power. The Magic that is woven into your being, that forms your flesh, will unravel... the damage is great but it may be fixed."

With a feeling of Great fear and Dread, Merling tried to help the Old man up. " How can I fix this if I don't even know what happened?" The Room glowed suddenly, a soft incandescence that took his breath away and forced him to Stare as the glow took on a much denser form around one particular crystal... one that had the image of Mika's Face in it. His eyes glowed Silver, something Merlin had never seen before. The Silver glowed rippled outward, reaching other crystals that contained Gwen, Kilgarah, Uther, Arthur, Leon, Morgana and several other people in them. A Thing Golden thread was wrapped around each of them, but as the Silver Light brushed them they started to fade... the Light around Gwen shattered and her Image glowed with a soft Blue Light that reached towards Kilgarah. The ornery dragon, much like Gwen, no longer had a Golden thread around him, instead he burned with a familiar Fire. " They are no longer bound by fate..."

Talisen coughed up a lot of blood, shaking his head as he did so. " The Light that surrounds them is their natural aura, it connects them to people that they work well with. Guenevere is naturally motherly, kind, a Queen among mortals... Kilgarah is old, Fierce, powerful and often blinded by his power. Just by being near the other, their naturally powers and personalities are expanded. You and Arthur are much the same in that regard. " He fell into coughs once again, So Merlin tried to use a spell to heal but the words refused to leave his lips. " The Cave, the Crystals represent an ancient spell... one we placed upon this cave. It is tied to all magical beings of this land, and thus it was able to confine all Magical beings itno the fabric of Fate. You are no exception towards this rule." The Man wiped blood from his lips. " I act as the voice of the cave, of the crystals... and with Fate shattering, So do I."

" How could Mika do all of this, he is a sorcerer and he doesn't even have that much power." How any one person could do this kind of damage too fate just didn't make sense to Merlin.

Talisen sighed. " Some people are immune to Fate, they are too defiant, controlled and... different. Gwenivere's father, Tom and Arthur's Mother Yvgraine were much the same in the sense. Mika, meeting people he has the ability to detect their true selves and unlock it. Meeting Gwenivere he helped her tap into her Darkness, and into Kilgarah's Light... it tempered both sides and allowed them too push themselves away from fate entirely. Morgana, Arthur and Several others are losing that connection to Fate, though since their fate is much greater it will take more. If he releases Arthur and Morgana... your destiny ceases to exist. Your Destiny relies entirely on others, the interwoven connection between you all. Morgana fights you and Arthur, you fight in the background and Arthur fights in the foreground. There are dozens of other who's destiny affects yours, and thus those connected with you. Mika has opened a path, one that Gwenivere and Kilgarah now walk... Morgana and Arthur have been presented the paths, and are starting to walk the path though Destiny is trying shift them back. It will fail though, so long as Mika is whispering into their ears. He will have to die, or be forced onto the path once more. Otherwise... Destiny will never recover."

Merlin nodded, his eyes growing cold. " Okay then... what else can I do, to fix Destiny?"

" You must either kill or rebind those that were severed from Fate, back onto their paths... or kill them. By any means necessary..." A Single Crystal exploded, making both men jump in shock and horror. " Another's Fate has been severed... We must hurry if we wish to restore the balance."

* * *

 **" HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN, HOW COULD YOU LET SOMEONE SLIP BY YOU AND FREE THE GREAT DRAGON!" Arthur held a solid face as his father bellowed at the Guards who guarded the Dungeons. " Do you have any idea what has happened, what will happen to our people. The Dragon will rally Magical beings, and if they do... we will be destroyed just as he swore."**

Arthur felt a wave of disgust, not noticing the whispers of the Dead in his subconscious. " Perhaps you shouldn't have imprisoned him, you killed the other Dragons. You only held him to humiliate him, to show your power over him. Your Pride will be the Death of us." Perhaps this wasn't the wisest thing to say...

" How Dare you, Do you forget that I am your King? Who are you to question me?"

' _Has father's eyes always held such madness... so much anger? He is clearly in the wrong and he cannot even fathom that. Why didn't I notice this before?_ ' Arthur rubbed his eyes, tiredness hitting him in waves at those thoughts. " I am your son, the Leader of your Knights and One Day I will be king. It is my duty to protect our people, even if that means moving past you..." Something the Dragon screamed hit him. " Did you tamper with Magic to create me? Did you try to sacrifice one of your people... did you KILL My MOTHER!"

On the otherside of the Room, Mika hid the shock in his eyes as did Morgana as they watched a Gorgeous women appear next to Arthur and began to whisper in his ears. She looked a lot like Arthur, and both knew whom it was... Yvgraine, Arthur's Mother and Uther's Wife. Mika and Morgana turned to each other, a mental conversation busting out quickly.

 _' How could this happen?' Morgana's voice was panicked._

 _' I am unsure... perhaps my spell was stronger then intended... she is tied to him though. Her death and his life are one and the same. Perhaps the spell drew forth a wraith of sorts?' Mika focused on her essence. ' She isn't entirely unreal though, as if she is an echo of herself...'_

 _' What does that mean for Arthur? And Uther for that matter?'_

 _' I do not know...' Mika bit his lip, as Arthur and Uther had a screaming Match. Well it was more Like Arthur did, and Uther was trying to cover his ass. It was actually rather impressive seeing as Arthur had yet to attack Uther. The boy had a temper after all... ' Do you feel that Morgana?'They both turned to Leon, who was radiating anger. Mika pushed a probe into the man's mind...'_ _His loyalty towards Uther, it is fading... Arthur is proving himself by caring for the People over his pride and not attacking his father. This is good, we might just have Leon on our Side... maybe.'_

The Argument went on for another Ten Minutes before Gaius stepped forward. " Perhaps this can be dealt with later, we have a dragon on the loose, one with a reason to be angry at our people. A Reason to seek revenge on our people."

Steeping next to Gaius, Mika nodded. " He is right, but the only one with power over Dragons would be the Dragon Lords and you had them all Executed. Without one... we have no way to deal with the Dragon." Uther and Arthur both nodded, a slight truce between the men created without words.

Gaius' eyes were filled with hesitation as he spoke. " There is another, one who may be alive if the Rumors are true... Balinor." Mika's eyes widened, and so he connected his mind to Morgana's and Gwen's in an instant.

' _We must contact Balinor, now, before he is found and before Merlin takes in his power. Why didn't Kilgarah turn Gwen into a Dragon Lady?' The Damn Dragon had promised that he would, but never did for... whatever reason. ' We need to place the man into sleep, so that Kilgarah and I can figure out how to strip him of his powers or at least ensure Merlin never obtains them. I need something from Merlin to create a connection.'_

 _Gwen was the first to respond. ' I might be able to get some of his clothing, would that be enough?'_

 _' What else do we need?'Morgana's voice was filled with determination._

 _' Witch hazel, chamomile and salt... we will need to pool our powers for this, otherwise we will not be able to curse Balinor from this far.' They could not allow Balinor to die or to pass on anything to Merlin. If they did, Kilgarah would be less then a slave. And that would be the literal worst possibility they could experience._

 **Chapter end, Tell me what you think in the reviews.**

 **Next chapter we get to see what Kilgarah does in the mean time...**

 **Love, your Ninja Overlord,**

 **Mika.**


	16. Cursing a Fool, Healing a People

**" Where is Gwen, we need the connection?" Mika tossed in a few handfuls of salt into the Pot in front of him, mixing the ingredients together as they turned to Ash. The Air rank with the stench of powerful Magic, Mika poured the ash around a Human Skull, the same skull he used to focus for his spell to contact Kilgarah. " We need to cast this spell now, if we wait too much longer, Uther will notice your absence."  
**

Morgana sighed, nodding as she placed sage leaves in a circle around the skull. " I cannot sense her, I can't sense Merlin either? Do you think he hurt her?"

" Not in the slightest, besides I dare him to try. Magic or not, Gwen is a fierce fighter and more competent then Merlin. She would have bisected him before he could utter a syllable. Merlin is powerful yes, immensely so, but he is not very experienced. Nor is he a combative person by nature, he is too hesitant and docile. Gwen actually has training and experience." Mika's eyes glowed as he focused on Gwen's unique signature, cringing when he found her. " She is in the Castle Dungeons, in the vault. The Magical Signatures are making it harder for us to detect her... don't try to get her Morgana, I know why she is there. Trust me when I say, it is for the best."

Pulling out Sigan's Soul Crystal, Mika placed it on the Table, right in front of the Skull. The Glowing Blue Light flowed around the Jewel, floating into the runes on te Skull.

" What could she be doing, risking a fate worse then death for?" Morgana's voice was desperate, her magic flaring lightly due to her worry. Thankfully she had a lot of control over her powers now and so nothing was destroyed.

Smiling, Mika ate a few dried Rowan Berries, passing some for Morgana to eat as well. They could help focus power, a need when harnessing such Power as what they were attempting. " The Mage Stone, the One that cost her father his Life. She want's to use the item, that Uther used to Justify her Father's Unjust murder, against Uther. Smart move, especially as I can use it's magic to create a magical talisman to redirect magic sent at her." Dropping to his knees, Mika placed his hands, splayed around the Skull. Morgana followed suit, placing her hands ontop of his. " I can use the rest of the stone for experimentation. I might be able to transmogrify us, turn us into More then Humans. Granted I would probably Start with Rats, but you get the general Idea. Now I need you to focus, I wasn't planning on using more of Sigan's Power, but if she is busy with her own pursuits, we have little choice."

* * *

 **" How I miss this..." Kilgarah roared out, flying over a mountain, feeling the warm updrafts from the ground and smelling the delicate scents of Deer. He had craved this for so long, twenty years...it was almost overwhelming." I wish I could enjoy it for longer, But I have a mission." Directing his attention towards the largest pool of magic he could find, and shot towards it as fast as he could. He knew that this Pool of energy belonged to Mordred and his druids.  
**

It was strange, flying towards the boy he once foresaw as his enemy y, but giving chances and not relying on fate was his new way of thinking. It went against all he had ever learned, but he knew it was right. Mika had proven that, directing the singlemindeded behavior of Morgana into a rebellion against Uther while also keeping her pure. He had even shifted Arthur and some of his knights, getting them to shift their loyalty from Uther. The future he once saw as solid and carved into Rock,w as now shifting and changing into something much greater.

Hence why he was flying towards Mordred, he had an offer for the young boy. One to help repair the damage inflicted upon him by Uther, and what could have been created by Kilgrah's reliance on fate. " Two new Dragon Lords... I never expected such a thing." He shuddered, his mind accepting what his heart had already decided. Gwen could not be the only Dragon Lord, Balance had to be maintained. If he was to give his power to one human, he had to give it to her opposite. A Magical Male, who was much colder then Gwen and had lived a nomadic life instead of the Rather Solitary life Gwen had. Both would have a dragon to raise and bond with, to match thier status as Dragon lord and Lady.

That last Part was all Gwen's idea, one he found brilliant nad very ironic. It was the perfect punishment for Merlin and Uther, one that would restore the lost balance.

Landing softly outside of the Druid Encampment, he stretched out his mind. " I am looking for the one called Mordred, and the Leader of this Group." The Druids, slightly panicking, obeyed quickly , pushing Mordred to him as if offering him a sacrifice. " Hello sweet boy, my name is Kilgarah. We have several enemies in common and if we do not work together, we will fall to their power. Are you willing to do something dangerous and unheard of to end the reign f terror they started?'

Mordred, pale but unfazed, nodded. " Yes... what do I have to do?" His voice shivered lightly, but Kilgarah wasn't fazed. He could sense the boy's purity, and the Darkness just under the surface. Much like with Morgana, it was a scar from the life he had to live. The aftercare of the Scar was the most important part, with little care he could rot and turn into a monster. With proper love and care and direction he could become someone great... it all depended on who got to him first.

Placing his snout close to the boy, Kilgarah smiled. " I want to share my soul with you. Merlin is a Dragon lord, or at least has the power to become one. H ie is too dedicated to a narrowminded view of destiny, and thus he would fight to save Uther at any cost. He could force me to help Uther, or to kill you all. By binding my soul to you and another, I can make it so that you could counter his power." Mordred's

Mordred's already pale face paled further, but determination seemed to win over the fear and pressure. " I would be honored. "

" Perfect answer, and one that deserves a reward. Morgana has begun to master her magic, and should soon have enough power to speak to you from the castle. She looks forward to speaking with you as often as time allows you to." Pullin his head back, Kilgarah turned to the Tall Black male behind Mordred. He wasn't sure of his name, only that he was the leader of their encampment. " Now, as for you, we have some serious business to attend to. A Mass Gathering of the Druids must commence in the lands of the Fisher King. I will protect you from the Wyverns, and we will work as one to purge the curse from the land. My fire can destroy the Fisher king, allowing us to claim the land's magic once more. Magic needs to unify if it intends to survive and heal from this grievous attack on out people. I also need you to send out messages to the Catha, and to the Priestesses of the Old religion. All of them."

It was a preparation Mika nad asked him in secret to perform, he knew that Merlin's destiny was powerful adn could force some events to go as it wanted. this back up event would ensure they were safe and prepared for any negatives. This would also allow them the saftey of Numbers, and a place to gather those that hated the various Kingdoms into one organization.

The Druid's around him all muttered, looking afraid and surprised Sadness filled him, as did righteous fury. Had their spirits been so crushed by Uther's rules? It made sense most of them had grown up, not knowing the freedom of what a world before Uther was like This may be the greatest of Uther's crimes... destroying what could have been for his own greed and incompetence.

" Great Dragon, our people cannot travel in large groups, otherwise someone will notice." The Leader of this group of Druids made a good point, but one Mika had thought of before.

"That is why you will travel on different days, crossing through the woods and avoiding the kingsroad at all times. Use every ounce of magic at your disposal, mask your movements and mask your way to the Kingfisher's land. It is time we retook the world, we cannot rely on destiny and fate, look where it has lead us so far. Most fo our people are gone and many lines have been wiped out all together. All in he name of an incompetent man incapable of accepting fault. Change starts now... ."

Lifting his Wings, Kilgarah shot into the Sky, leaving the Druids to do as he ordered since He had more task ahead of him. Quite a few actually, he would be busy for a few months at least... but it was worth it. He was fighting the evils of Uther and all those that destroyed magic out of fear or greed. He would make the world a better place for all those that came after, and get a little revenge in the process.

Few things would ever sound better to his ears...

* * *

 **Gwen felt Mika and Morgana's Magic washing over the world, she knew that she should have been there but she ahd a mission of her own. One she created, to get a little personal vengeance against Uther but also help their cause substantially. She would have never come up with such an idea, had she not been given an understandingof Magic from Mika's and Kilgarah's lessons.  
**

Almost there, she cleared her mind for the Task ahead o her. Pulling a Vial of elixir, she poured it on a rag and quickly grabbed the gaurd in front of her the tried to escape to make any sound but passed out as he breathed in the elixir. She dropped him without care, taking his swrod and using it to leverage the Grate in front of her open. That she had to soowly drop to the ground. Still she could not help but smile as she dived into the room pulling the Mage stone from it;s place, this little gem would bring back the Dragons.

It was so simple but she realized that all it would take is a sample from a real dragon, and a massive source of magic to do so . Of course it would also take great skill , skill that Mika had and several others did as well. A Sacrifice of power, such as Merlin's lifeforce, would empower the Stone with enough magic to transmute several rocks or similar objects into Dragons. She would help restore those that Uther destroyed, using the object he used to kill her father.

Ironic and beautiful...

* * *

 **Balinor struggled to stand, gasping for breathe as power overflowed in his mind, blasting him backward into his cave. Magic words fluttered about, hard to hear but their intent was obvious. The Cave shuddered and collapsed onto him, pinning him to the ground as his mind was blasted into dormancy. A Soft hiss of breathe passed from his mouth...  
**

The Last thing he saw , beforehe was placed into a coma, was the Cave Rocks melting into a solid surface, sealing him away forever...

Or so he thought...

* * *

 **Chapter End, Tell me whar you think in the Reviews.  
**

 **Yes, this was a long time coming, but I have been really busy writing my own book and other things,... still I love this story and wanted to prepare an awesome chapter that really showed the direction I am going. This allows me to use more charecters, which you all know I excel at. I hate being only able to show one Point of Veiw or a handful of views...  
**

 **I hope you all like the odea to restore the Dragons, it hit me literally in the mddle of nothing... The Mage Stone is also known as the Sorcerer or Philospher's stone... just in case you were unsure.**

 **Also Balinor's fate is far ... more interesting then it seems here... you'll see soon I assure you.**

 **Love, your Ninja Overlord,**

 **Mika.**


	17. Declaration of a Cold War

**" Where the Hell Were you Merlin?" Arthur Bellowed at his Freind and Manservant, but kept his rage in check as he noticed the many cuts and bruises the boy was covered in. Gaius and Mika both were watching over him, cleaning his wounds and pressing smelly paste on them. The Boy cringed each time one of his wounds were touched, a look of fear in his eyes.**

Despite his Trembling, Merlin managed to speak. " I don't know what happened... I woke up near the Valley of Fallen Kings. I don't know how I got there, but When I woke up was bleeding fro my head. There was no one around, not even a campfire..."

" A Head wound would more then likely account for his lack of memory." Soft and kind, Mika spoke to Arthur. " There are no signs of Torture, just rough handling... None of your bones are Broken Merlin, nor do you show signs of infection. I would have someone watch him overnight Arthur, in case he has sleeping sickness. Make sure he drinks plenty of water, stay away from Wine and get some rest. He should be fine in the Long run, but I would be gentle with him especially for your training and his duties for at least a full week, maybe two." A Small Vial Clinked in Mika's hands as he handed them to Merlin. " This should alleviate your pain to some degree, but only take it once in the morning with Food in your belly and once at night. A Single Drop in your Water, that is it."

The Command was firm, but also gentle and supportive. Arthur was thrown by that, knowing full well that Merlin and Mika did not see eye to eye for whatever reason. He was far from blind, the tension between the two of them was cloying, especially since it had spread to Morgana and Gwen. Having all Four in a single room scared him more then facing a hundred Sorcerers, especially since he finally realized that Morgana was ( Annoyingly) better at Sword Fighting then he was even if he was stronger all together. Mika was even better then Morgana and Gwen was getting better by the Day, refining her already broad skills... they were all very dangerous...

" Take it Merlin, We don't have time for this. We need to here more about your Kidnapping, especially if someone was able to break into the castle so easily." He was in charge of the defenses of their castle, and had been trying to better it for years... his father had stepped on many attempts, claiming there was no need despite a lot of proof otherwise. Images of countless Men and Women breaking into their home, including Nimuah, shot through his mind... A Soft Groan left his lips as pain exploded in within his temple.s

Soft, cold fingers brushed his temple, making hims shudder." My Lord, you have been far to active lately and had not nearly enough sleep. I do not care what duties your father has for you, you will rest for at least an hour. Morgana shall take over your duties, she has more then enough experience in that Matter." Lifting his bleary eyes to Mika, he saw a strict Paternal Look, telling that he had no choice. It wasn't like his fathers, cold and commanding, but warm and caring concern. " When you awaken, I will help you with the Castle Defenses. I have noticed several points of unprotected entry that you can work on, as have Gwen and Morgana. We all wish to help our city as best we can... Now go, I expect you to be in bed before the Hour is over. I will check on you myself and put you in bed If I have to!"

He almost heard Morgana, who had ordered him as such when they were young and he over did his training, in Mika's voice. " My Father would never allow that... " Bitterness filled every word, he wanted to stem the flow but couldn't, he was so tired... he hadn't been sleeping well, had been putting in twenty hours of genuine work every day, arguing with his father at least twice a day on many policies regarding those in Poverty... he was entirely drained.

" Good thing I don't care, I am a Healer when means I serve those that need me, and right now that Is you. Go to sleep, I will speak to him if he becomes an issue. Besides, Morgana is more then capable and can work with Sir Leon if need be." There was no arguments to be broke from Mika's tone, just orders to obey to the Letter. " Your No use to anyone, let alone yourself, exhausted as you are. Take a Nap, I will awaken you myself."

Nodding and wincing at once as another surge of pain slammed into his temple, Arthur Turned and Left the Room... he never saw the Golden Glow of Mika's eyes, or the deeply seated smirk cross the boy's lips.

Nor did he notice the image of his Mother, whispering softly in his ears in time with the surges of pain in his head.

 **Merlin scowled hatefully at Mika, sensing the Powerful magic wafting off of the boy... it had changed, he wasn't sure how but it had. It was colder, radiating off of him slightly... maybe it hadn't changed though, he had noticed that Since leaving the Crystal Cave Magic was easier to Sense. He could feel Kilgarah, even from here at the castle, almost perfectly... The Cave was where Magic was Born, and it had been leaking a great power.**

" Your Glare is about as intimidating as the rest of you, it has little effect." Mika turned to him him, smiling softly, a clear taunt filling his eyes. " Where have you been, you reek of powerful Magic. Your Wounds are filled with it, they will not heal properly. You will have scars from them Merlin, not many types of Magic could effect a being of your power. So I ask you again, for the Sake of us all... what happened to you?"

" I don't believe that really is your concern. " Gaius defended him, though to Merlin it was obvious that he was afraid. " Now, Why don't you leave so I can tend to my Ward?"

A Deadlock stare broke out, each holding the other's gaze, before Mika frowned and sighed. " You are a Fool, both of you. Power is not enough to be a Warlock, you must tend to your gifts and understand Magic as a whole. You do not Merlin, and it will cost us all...whatever Magic is on your Skin in incredibly powerful. That is why I gave Arthur that Pain, I don't trust you around him."

" DON'T TRUST ME, YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT ME, ALL YOU HAVE DONE SINCE YOU ENTERED CAMELOT IS DESTROY EVERYTHING I HAVE BEEN WORKING TOWARDS! SO DON'T TALK TO ME ABOUT DISTRUST!" He could barely hold the rage that rushed through his body. Snow replaced the Fire in his blood, and he relaxed, glaring hatefully into Mika's eyes. " I will not let you drag Arthur into your insanity, not like you've already taken Morgana and Gwen!"

A Simple smile crossed Mika's face, not an ounce of Fear in his eyes as the Air crackled with angry power. "What did you build Merlin? All you've done is protect Uther and Arthur, not attempting in any way to change their views on our people. You've slaughter dozens Warlocks, Witches, Sorcerers in the name of Uther despite many of them having more then enough reason to do so. You, for the last Year, have been nothing but a glorified pet for Arthur. You betrayed Kilgarah, despite the countless times he helped you, believing you were right because Kilgarah Wanted you to free him. You demanded Kilgarah help Uther, despite Uther having slaughtered his entire people along side hundreds of thousands of people simply to satisfy his need to deny his part in his Wife's death.

I on the other hand, have helped countless Men, Women and children obtain food and medical care... I pushed Arthur to see the cruel reality those in Poverty or tied even Slightly to Magic are forced to Endure because of Uther's vile rule. I am slowly making Arthur and his Knights open to the possibility to the benefits of Magic and those whom wield it. I helped Morgana accept her powers, control her terrifying visions that you both ignored, allowing her to come to the full realization that she is not to blame. Gwen and Morgana both can protect themselves from Uther's Growing enemies, and from Uther himself since he has abused Morgana and actually caused Gwen's father's Death despite not proof that he was guilty of anything. I freed Kilgarah, allowing him to live the small remainder of his Life, since he is ancient and will be lucky to live for Ten or Twelve more years.

I introduced a far more beneficial medical practice for our nights and am working on training more healers all together. I have, on my own, done more for this country in a few months then you, Gaius or Uther have your entire lives. Your arrogance is disgusting Merlin, as is your audacity. Power is not everything, neither is Destiny. You have to make changes, not wait for them to happen at a whim. That is what I have done, unlike you or your pet Healer. Never think to threaten me again, I will destroy your entire world from the inside should you try."

Yellow Light pervaded Mika's normal blue, adding to the intimidating spectacle considerably. Still Merlin had faced and killed those far stronger, so he held his head high and was about to Make his own threats when he noticed something that he had never seen before, Something that would never leave his Dreams...

Smokey Grey Light, the Color of Ash, swam in Mika's eyes in place of the Gold, spreading to coat his entire body in a thin aura of power. A Slight Scream echoed in his ears, waves of anguish and fear and hate coming off of the boy, melding with the smell of ash and death and heat. The Hairs on his Arms rose and tingled and Burned, leaving him shivering. Then it vanished, in an instant, like it had never been there to begin with.

Eveyone seemed confused, even Mika, not saying a word as he left the room.

" What was that Gaius? You did see that, I'm not going made?" His breath was shaky, he was afraid, especially seeing as Mika hadn't been aware of what happened.

" It reminded me of a Wraith, but not quite... We have some research to do Merlin. Mika is changing, and I am not sure he is even aware of that fact. That gives us a considerable advantage, one we cannot waste." Puttering around, Gaius hurried towards a shelf ladder. " I have a few, rare books on Wraiths. Necromancy is difficult art, one rarely practiced, even by the strongest of Magical users. It requires a depth of emotion and an unyielding Mind, else you be overtaken by the emotions of the Dead. I Seriously doubt Mika would be Foolish enough to Practice necromancy, the boy is many things but foolish is not one of them. Whatever this is, I believe it wasn't of his doing or if it is, he does not knowingly do this."

Merlin just nodded, fear and dread overwhelming all rational thought within him... Something about what he just saw and Sensed was so familiar, he had seen it before just... he wasn't sure when...

All he knew was that whatever it was, it was not good in any way.

* * *

 **Morgause had no concept that her day would be as it was, that she would be face to face with the Dragon beneath Uther's Castle, or that she would be having a conversation about it involving the Death of Uther in wonderfully vivid Details... However there was one facet of the conversation that interested her above all. Morgana, her Sister, was actively practing magic and had managed to impress the Great Dragon himself! Pride boiled over all other emotions, even her hatred of Uther, and for a moment it shown upon her face entirely.**

" We have been speaking for well over an hour, Great Dragon, but you have yet to tell me what it is you want from me?" She kept her body tense, in case she needed ot flee from the Dragon's wraith. King Cenric, her lover and pawn, had a hand over his sword, ready to cut down the Dragon if he attacked her. The Same could be said about the Dozen or so guards roaming around them, tense and Ready.

" Hehe, you are right my Dear, I simply wanted to see if you had the patience for what I will ask of you." Rolling his massive shoulders, he let out a soft groan. " You See, I was released by a Sorcerer in Camelot who is taking the Kingdom Down from the Inside. He is making progress but we cannot kill Uther yet, the Power Vacuum created could destroy this entire Island, as could the wars. We need to prepare a place where Magic will be safely practiced, harnessing our Full Might against Uther and his People. That is where you come into play, your skills and power are without equal among the Living. I would like you to join me as I Journey to the King Fisher's Lands, where the Druids and all magical people shall Settle once I consume the King Fisher with my Fire.

Once we land there, you and Cedric's people shall clear the Land, readying it for the Druids as best you can. You personally will teach those who have never had the chance to harness their gifts thanks to Uther's Cruel Reign, as well as those who could be powerful Soldiers or Healers in our War against Uther and those Countries Like him." The Great Dragon shifted his gaze to Cenric. " Yes, I am giving you an order, I chose this path for you since any other path will lead to Death. Merlin, the Manservant of Arthur, is Emyrs, a Magic incarnate and he protects them all. He has Destiny on his side, but we are dismantling Destiny's control over this land. Your People, you personally, benefit most through this path. The Choice I imagine is obvious."

She leaned back, mind racing as she considered her options. It seemed a perfect choice, after all the Dragon had as much to hate Uther as she did, so really they were on the Same side in that Regard. The Chance to help her sister and Kill Uther all at once seemed Perfect to her, she couldn't resist..." We accept your Offer, when do we leave?"

Large Wings expanded, spooking the Horses. " Immediately, you shall come with me now and Cenric you will send your men and women when you see a chance. Try to stay out of view if you can, and do not worry about the Wyvrns, I will deal with my lesser cousins. They will behave themselves, or become a Meal for your Soldiers." The Dragon whipped it's head forward,lifting her from her Horse and onto his back. " Do not fail us Cenric, your Kingdom's future depends on it entirely."

She did not scream when the Dragon leaped forward... she may have yelped slightly, but definitely she did not Scream... not loudly at least.

 **Shaking Lightly, King Cenric hated being ordered around... however he was no fool. Magic would be his only way to kill Uther and take Camelot, which was why he bound himself to Morgous... though in truth he had come to love her. Powerful, Intelligent, Ruthless... she was not one to take lightly with or without magic.**

So, it was with great Hesitance and effort, that he let go of his Natural Dominance. " Men, you heard the Dragon, it seems we have a path directly into the Heart of Camelot. Within a Year, we will be sitting it's halls, knowing that we are the first to take over the so called impenetrable Kingdom!"

Loud Cheers exploded around him, leaving cruel smile on his handsome face.

* * *

 **Chapter End, Tell me what you think** in **the reviews.**

 **I loved writing this, it is fun to have a great path for the series and to really pick up speed now that Kilgarah is freed...**

 **Love, your Ninja Overlord,**

 **Mika.**


	18. Death of an Era

Invoke Honesty, then Forgetfulness, then Acceptance.

* * *

 **" I hope your Trip isn't too upsetting." Morgana smiled at her Brother, appreciating his concern whilst rolling her eyes inside. She was a witch and a swordswomen, not many people could really be a problem to her in that regard. " Be back before Sundown, Father is getting rather paranoid."**

" Mostly because he fears you are turning against him." She enjoyed watching Arthur cringe, a horrified sort of shudder that threw it's way throughout his entire body. " But we both know that you would never do that, far too loyal." Her eyes didn't glow, but she pushed her magic at him slightly... a tiny wave of power that rushed through her voice, making the curse on him visible to her power. A Faint glow radiated around her brother, a misty sort of swirl that radiated misery... but also growth and acceptance. His mother was considerably more visible, actually she seemed to be brushing Arthur's face. To say it was creepy was a vast understatement... Still it was oddly sweet despite everything. The Love in the Shade's eyes was stronger then almost anything Morgana have ever seen. It said alot about... the Ex- Queen... ' Damn, I almost said her name... I cannot do that, not unless I want to give her a firmer grip on this world.' Gripping the reigns of her horse tightly, Morgana retracted her magic and smiled at her brother. " Do not let father get to you, you are a great Man Arthur and your going to be better then he ever was. You will leave the world better then when you found it."

It took a moment, but Morgana paled... realizing that she just called Uther Father... and, according to Arthur's stunned face, he realized it to.

" Uh, yes... well, thank you Morgana... have a good trip." Awkwardly, her brother started to turn away but before he could move she grabbed his arm.

" Arthur, I said Father because you are my brother and as Much as I dislike Uther at times, he has raised me... in a way you are both a part of me as much as My blood." It then hit her how true that statement was, Her Heart ached at the Thought... but she could not deny it. Shaken to the core, by this simple but powerful moment, Morgana smiled to her brother and started moving her horse towards where the rest of her group was waiting. " I will see you soon Arthur, be a dear and keep a warm mug waiting for me when I return."

His annoyed scoff returned the normalcy of their connection to her, making her feel at ease... at least slightly.

" Are you alright M'lady?" The Sound of Gwen's sweet voice shook Morgana back to reality, making her look up and take in her new group. Six men and three women ( Including Gwen), all stood before her... well sat before her on Horses, all equipped with Bows and swords and daggers. There were only two Knights among them, the rest were all people Mika had begun to teach healing. They, and the Knights, all bore the potential for Magic in some fashion. While she was on her trip to visit her father's grave, and steal soil to better curse Uther, she was to reach into each of their minds and see if they are willing to learn. She had her doubts about the Knights, but the Common Folk... they all hated Uther, that alone could drive them. Of course her other task was to try and plant the seeds of dissent among the Knights...

" Yes, Gwen... I am alright. I haven't been to my father's grave in some time... and so much has happened in the last Year, it is a bit strange to be going back there." A Lie, one Gwen clearly recognized but did not openly question... though her eyes, they radiated a gentle concern and curiosity. " We need to leave now, come along." And so they left, making a steady pace until they reached the Town where many people smiled at her, giving her familiar waves as if they knew her... which many of them did. Almost without thought, her mind started listing off the names of all those she saw. ' Mary, David, John, Peter, Lancel, Arthur...' A sense of overwhelming peace crossed her heart then, making her appreciate the differences between Uther and herself. Though they were similar, she actually cared about the people... she wanted to better the world, and it was reflected in how the people saw her. That wasn't something that came overnight, but something she earned through action over a period of months...

Eventually they left the Walls of Camelot, reaching the Road they hurried on their way to her father's Grave. After an Hour of Riding, one of the Women turned to her and spoke. " M'lady, why... why did you ask us to accompany you? Not that we mind, but..." Several of the others, including the Knights, gave her equally curious stares. A General conscientious spread among them all, an unasked question.

Sitting tall, she put on her Queen face. " Well, to be honest I wanted company... but, more then that I wanted to speak to you all about a variety of Topics..." Reaching into her Bosom, she wrapped her fingers around a small Poultice filled with a variety of Herbs. Then, once her focus was sharp, she spoke." _Gec egan sidefulnes, sprecan forgiting, sprecan andfang_ " Power glimmered in her eyes, her magic washing through the air as she whispered the simple spell. Instantly she could feel a shift in the air, as each member of her group sighed softly, the magic clearly taking affect. Gwen, having her own necklace, was rendered immune to the magic. " Be Honest, what do you all feel about Magic?"

With an almost visible presence, the levity and curiosity faded, with fear and anger in it's place. The Women who spoke to her, Alice if Morgana's memory served her correctly, cringed backwards so harshly she almost fell from her Horse. " My lady, that...I would never..." Her eyes glazed over, the panic faded slightly as the words slurred from her lips. " I love Magic, my Niece was saved through it. She lives on the other side of Camelot, but many years ago she lived with me... she was stricken with the Pox, I watched her life fade from her eyes... I searched for a way to help her, anyway... a Druid, passing through the city, helped her... he gave her tea and sang soft songs to her, giving her back the life that faded away. After that everything was wonderful, so many were saved... but Gossip spread, the Knights burst into My Home and grabbed her... She escaped, I helped her to escape... She lives on the edge of Camelot, towards the Sea... " Pure, unadulterated Horror spread across her face. " What have you done to me, I would never ... why did I!"

" A Simple spell, to encourage Honesty... and forgetfulness. Do not wory, Unless I personally counter the spell no one here will remember this... not even you two." Morgana's eyes turned to the Knights, who pulled out their swords, or at least they tried to. Their movements were choppy, the Magic in the Herbs making them sluggish. " What do you two feel about magic, you with the Red Hair, you speak first. What is your Name?"

The Red Haired Knight choked, struggling against the spell but it was too powerful. The Herb were naturally capable of easing the mind, lowering inhibition. Many of the Ingredients were shared with her old sleeping draft. " Donivan My Lady... I... I ugh... I Fear Magic... No mere man should have so much power... if you do not have magic you are utterly helpless..."

" True, but could the same not be said for anyone of Noble Birth? You Obey Uther without Question, as do all of the Knights and Common folk but he has no real power. The Wealth he has he stolen from the people, without mercy or care. Power resides where we chose to place it... Magic can be used to heal, help crops grow, prevent illness and many other wonderful things. Power will always be abused when it is discovered, but there will always be a system in place to prevent such a thing as much as possible. Magic is no exception to that... You, Brian isn't it... what do you think?"

The Other Knight merely shrugged...almost bored in his stance. " I feel nothing towards Magic as a whole, but I do not agree with Uther's cruelty. It never has a purpose, my Father was also a Knight, I learned the truth of Arthur's birth and his Mother's Death through him. He was there, Friends with Nimueh during the previous era. Magic was used freely, it was rarely abused... crops were better, people were rarely sick, poverty was almost forgotten... Life was just better. Uther ruined it all out of spite, and Jealousy I believe... he never liked anyone having even the slightest bit of power, it made him paranoid."

" Like the story of Zeus..." The old tales drifted into Morgana, when the Romans occupied their Lands centuries ago, when the teachings of the Greeks were spread. Her Mother used to read them to her, as a child... " So paranoid, it drives him to the point of madness, burning out all other qualities... I speak of magic, for you all have within you the potential to use it. Magic is gathering, soon it will overthrow Uther and all those that would oppress Magic and those who wield it. Uther is a plague, as are those who serve him. If we are to grow, as a people... it will have to be without him. The Spell I cast upon you, even with your memories gone, will plant seeds within your mind... if you notice anything, anything at all that drives you to fight against his tyranny... it will push you to do so. Not in action, but in thought... once you are ready, once you can truely be trusted, the spell will break and you will remember this all. You will remember my words. If you cannot... then you will never get your memories back..." She let the words linger in their minds, just long enough to send more magic into the Herbs so that she could continue her Interrogation but, as it turns out, she really didn't have to for a Arrow shot through the distance and killed Donivan.

Leaping off of her Horse, Morgana Pulled Donivan's Sword and and fell into her First Stance, as Did Gwen. The others, now free of the spells calming side effects, pulled out their Bows and fired into the Woods, making several people scream. Morgana could feel their pain, it was too much... so she blocked it off, focusing only one two things... keeping her people alive and keeping her self alive.

* * *

" What is wrong with my Son?" Mika tried not to roll his eyes at Uther, he really did, but honestly... the man who slaughtered countless was genuinely concerned about his son who he mistreated more often then not. It was a little annoying, and very hypocritical. Still... Mika understood his fears, for he felt them himself. Arthur had collapsed shortly after Morgana left for her Father's grave, his skin cold and his breathing faint. The Curse Mika had placed upon him had taken on a life of it's own, and it was bombarding Arthur uncontrollably...Mika knew he could not stop it... no matter what he tried... not even with Cenric's powers... Not even Merlin or Kilgarrah could break it.

" My Lord, I can honestly Say I have no idea... his symptoms are unlike anything I have seen, not when they happen so rapidly. I can barely feel his pulse... There is a poison he could have been slipped that has similar effects but the effects would have been nearly instant, someone would have seen it. The problem there, is that without knowing if he took exactly the poison that could have done this... I cannot give him the cure. It could kill him, or worse force him into a fever so powerful he will never have a child or worse, he could be left unable to move... The risks are far too great."

Uther didn't like that answer, he exploded in such a rage that Mika honestly feared for his life. " FIX MY SON! HEAL HIM, BY ANY MEANS!"

" It is magic that is keeping him like this Uther, Nothing else I can think of could have such an effect. Magic would be required to heal him... only Magic can undo magic."

The Old King sneered. " Nonsense, I have defeated Magic time and time again. Gaius has saved many cursed by magic, including my Son and his Servant with only his Science."

" No he didn't, my Lord. Magic can only be healed by magic, it is an absolute law. Nothing can break that law, it doesn't matter what Gaius has said otherwise. Still, you knew this Uther." Moving along Gaius' horribly disorganized room, Mika pulled off a few substances from the shelves. " These should help bring his temperature up... he can only have them in small doses Uther, nothing more the a drop every six or so hours. Any more and he will die... but it will not be enough to save him Uther, you need magic... Which, I say again, you already knew... The truth is Magic has saved your people over and over again. You may not like it, and you will never admit it but you rely on Magic as much as any sorcerer."Without Looking, Mika dodged Uther's swing, not at all in the mood to take the man's abuse. Grabbing the King's hand, Mika yanked the man close and slammed his head against Uther's as hard as he could without hurting himself. " Put your hands on me Uther, and you will lose your head... I promise you that. I am not to be trifled with Uther, no matter what your position as King will have you believe."

" You dare put your hands on me, I am your King, you will do as I comman-ARC" All sound stopped as Mika wrapped his fingers around the king's miserable throat, pleasure filling every bone within him as finally he put the idiot king in his place. The Sight of Uther, struggling to breathe, completely under Mika's own power was... euphoric.

" You are not a king, you are a child with a crown... an angry toddler with an ego... I wish I could kill you now, but we both know that if I did, I would be chased away or killed... instead I will do this... Ofergietan " Power drilled into Uther's Mind, Mika felt it burning out the memories as best it could... at most Uther would remember this like a bad dream... However to keep up pretenses, Mika had to heal the man's nose... " Are you alright My King, you stumbled... "

Uther's eyes crossed for a moment, then glazed over..." Oh... I'm fine, just... help my son... By any means Necessary... anyway at all... "

" Sire... do you mean, magic?"

They shared a serious stare, Mika wanting to vomit at the man's hypocrisy. " Anything... "

As Uther walked from the room, the air left Mika and he sat down. ' Damn... the magic's shouldn't have caused something like his, they were not designed to... Something must have happened, actually he probably was poisoned... that could have weakened his mind enough to succumb to the spell as he has, but that is only one possibility. vI need to speak to Kilgarah, I'll have to commune with him tonight, but first... ' " It is not nice to spy on people Gaius."

The Older healer walked into the room, a cocky swagger to his steps that just made Mika want to beat him with a stick. " I heard your argument with the King, I couldn't help but notice his sudden change of attitude... something tells me that it isn't exactly natural." The Man's smirk was rather self indulgent, as if he had suddenly trapped Mika... which, to be honest, he kind of had... Still, Mika was not entirely beaten as of yet.

" The King is a fool, a passionate fool but a fool none the less. His hypocritical behavior will be the Death of him, or so I hope... Magic is the reason Arthur is Ill Gaius, you know the same, that is why you asked Uther to bring me in. "

" Of course it is, I knew that only you would have the skills needed to heal Arthur, the only person with the Magic needed to heal him. As much as I dislike you, I cannot deny your power..."

Suspicon shot through Mika, he stared at Gaius for a moment. " Normally you would be right, but this is beyond my skill. Why are you... Uther, I can sense you. This was a trap, damn it... what did you give him, the prevent my memory spell from taking root? Herbal remedy, or perhaps one of the many enchanted artifacts you have place under the Castle. "

The Healer's door burst open, several knights rushing in as Uther screamed out. " Arrest that Man for the crimes of Sorcery, Treason and Assault on the King."

Hands raised, Mika didn't bother trying to fight, knowing that is simply was not worth it... instead he turned to Gaius and smiled. " Why not ask Merlin to heal Arthur, he is far stronger then I am. A natural born warlock while I am merely a Sorcerer. He was blessed with so much power... haven't you ever wondered Uther, why so many strange things have happened since Merlin came into Camelot." His eyes drifted towards Uther, who froze in Horror." Tree branches that fell at just the right time, people surviving illnesses and poisonings that were caused by magic, little runs of pure lucks that just doesn't make sense. Like, I heard that you fought a wraith of your Wife's brother sir Tristan... funny thing is, only Magic forged by a Dragon's breathe could end such a beast. Only something of such magnitude could have undone him... I heard you used a sword, different then normal... the Dragon told me it is called Exalibur and that he Forged it with Merlin, using a Sword that Gwen's father had stolen from him just days before... Of course you touched it, when only Arthur and Merlin were supposed to... I guess that means you cursed your son to die, die at the hands of a sword like that... just like every other person you have ever spoken to Uther, your son will suffer from your stupidity."

The knights didn't move, Gaius didn't move... Uther didn't Move. They all stared at each other for a moment before Uther Bellowed out to the Knights. " Put him in the Dungeon, then FIND MERLIN AND BRING HIM TO ME!"

* * *

 **With a groan... Morgana opened her eye. ' _Why does my head hurt so much... ' Reaching back, Morgana patted the back of her head, only to recoil when she felt blood stick to her hand. ' Oh, that is why... what happened... we killed the men who attacked us and captured their leader... but what... what happened after that_?'**

" So your awake... Finally... I am really sorry about this Morgana, But I can't allow you to go any further with your Plans."

As fast as she could, Morgana whipped her head towards Merlin and cast the first spell that came to her mind. " _DYNT"_ The Manservant went flying back, his head slamming against the trees behind him. With all she had, Morgana rushed to stand, pouch from her Bosom and tossing the herbs into Merlin's face. ' _Mamera"_ The Effects of her spell and Herbs was far too much for Merlin, and he collapsed into deepest sleep. Within in minutes, Morgana tore apart her gown and used it to bind Merlin's hands and feet, placing a gag on him for safety. Then she stomped on his head a few times, mostly out of spite but also the keep him down for as long as she could. " You will regret this Merlin, I will make sure of that..."

Rage wracked her body, making her shiver. Closing her eyes, Morgana reached out and send a mental call to Mika. ' _Merlin attacked my group, I have him bound and gagged, spelled asleep but I cannot hold him for too long. What should I do?"_

For a terrifying moment, Morgana heard nothing in return... then, a simple, faint Laugh echoed in her mind. ' _Call Kilgarah, have him take Merlin... go with him Morgana... take the others with you. Gaius and Merlin set a trap for me, it seems they have more brains then I realized. They spelled Gaius' workshop, making any who entered very angry then gave Uther a spelled object that kept him immune to my memory spells. I was quite foolish...and very angry. I revealed Merlin's identity. Do not worry for me, I will be out within the Hour. Gaius is in the cell next to me for Hiding Merlin, and Arthur is in a coma. I can already tell that Uther is going to try and force me to save his son. I've been playing with him ever since, taunting him with my mind for fun... Go, do as you are bid... I will take care of myself here.'_

Eyes wide and heart beating faster then she had ever felt it, Morgana slammed her foot into Merlin's throat again and again and again, Punctuating each strike with a word. " I. . You. Weak. Little. Follower. You. Will. Suffer. For. This!"Not nearly as satisfied as she wanted to be, Morgana reached down and grabbed Merlin's feet and started to drag him away... only to stop and smile as a horrible, wicked idea came to her. " Your immortal... but you can still be hurt... you cannot die... so I guess you no longer need to walk..."

Removing the Dagger bound to her right calf, Morgana lifted Merlin's foot... and slashed through his Heels in one fail swoop. Blood gushed over her face, but she didn't care... she enjoyed it, finally Merlin had been punished for his actions... and soon, he would suffer on an entirely different level. She would make sure of that...

Personally...

* * *

 **Chapter Over, Tell me what you think in the Reviews...**

 **This was fun to write, mostly because Mika needed to Lose... just a little... and his healing skills are too good, Uther has been questioning him for some time, Gaius took advantage of that and the man's grief...**

 **Love, your Ninja Overlord,**

 **Mika.**


	19. At what a Cost?

**I left a clue here... it is important... winners get a dedication if they can guess it...**

* * *

" WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE HASN'T RETURNED" Uther bellowed, barely restraining his urge to behead his useless knights. " Leave my sight, do not return until you have Morgana with you!" Shuddering as rage and hate exploded from within, Uther turned to the smirking Sorcerer chained in the center of the Room. " Where is she? What have you done to Morgana!"

The Smirk turned sarcastic. " Helped her overcome the horrors of her visions, taught her how to control the Wondrous Magic she was born with, encouraged her to develop her skills as a Warrior, Healer and Leader, helped her to integrate into the Hearts of those within Camelot, Listened while she spoke of your many offenses and sins, revealed that you raped her mother which allowed her to be conceived." Horror overcame hate and anger as the entire throne room exploded into Mad murmurs and whispers, but Uther was too stunned to speak. " Did you know that her Mother was a Witch? Not sure how powerful she was but I imagine that with two Extraordinarily powerful Magical Daughters, She had to be something... Morgana is remarkable, I cannot deny. She will be unstoppable, she learns so quickly... quicker then I did when I started to practice. Quicker then Merlin too I imagine, it is remarkable really... she will be a veritable goddess soon enough. I give her, maybe a decade until she becomes literally immortal. As immortal as a Dragon or even more extraordinary."

" ENOUGH OF YOUR NONSENSE! Morgana is not a Witch, she would not dare defy me by practicing magic." In his Heart he knew he was wrong, Morgana would do just such a thing... she was Powerful, Willful, Unendingly intelligent, utterly ruthless and compassionate in a way that surpassed even his beloved Ygraine. She would defy him without question and feel completely justified in doing so.

A Fact that Mika, the traitorous bastard, clearly understood if his Mocking Smirk meant anything what so ever. " Your Daughter Hates you, and Did anyone else notice that he didn't deny his relation to Morgana and the rape of her Mother?" More murmurs exploded, hate and fear glistened in the eyes of many of his Knights. Leon specifically seemed hateful...

' Patrol around the Outer Reaches it seems, a fitting punishment for Disloyal Thoughts.' Gritting his Teeth, Uther turned to the Boy. " What did you do to my Son,why is in a Coma! Gaius' Poison should have only put him in a temporary sleep so we could entrap you. Why is it that he has not waken up!"

" Mmmm... I could not tell you, after all it is a lot more fun to make you Watch and guess. But to be honest, I have come to Love Arthur... he has a warm soul, something you lack... I didn't hurt him. The Spell I cast was actually pretty simple, harmless and unassuming. I took ash from the Pyre where you slaughter the innocent, drawing on their lingering essence I allowed them to connect to Arthur. He has been having nightmares, experiencing the horrors of your rule, the truth of who you really are... something strange happened though, the spell touched the magic that you used to give Arthur life, linking his Mother's shade to his. She was your first Victim after all, the first to die in your vile crusade, the Death that started it all. Whatever you did, poisoning Arthur, It changed the spell. How, I have no Idea, I can only assume it has to do with his Mother... I couldn't see her like I used to, haunting his every step." Fear coiled In Uther's Belly, the unknown Magic ravishing his son... the idea that his wife was whispering to his son, telling him the truth of his Birth... it was too much.

Pulling out his sword, Uther strutted over to the Boy. " Mika, your are an enemy to Camelot, to Me, to my Son, to the World... With the Power invested in me by Right of Blood and Rule, I shall execute you here and now. Have you any last words, if so do not bother casting magic? Your food was drugged earlier, a compound created by Gaius to suppress magic and make focus impossible."

Without an ounce of Fear, the boy smiled and turned to the East. " I am impressed, actually using your head to lock up a powerful sorcerer... I could have easily removed myself from your Castle... of course, now your going to have to Kill Gaius for betraying you, seeing as he harbored Merlin whom he knew was a warlock... Pity... Still, for my last words..You will regret your decision Uther, in your attempt to control the world and banish magic... you have angered the Earth, the Gods and all of the Elements. With my Death, you are adding the last Nail to your Coffin... I can only hope that my spirit is allowed to Linger long enough to watch your Dynasty topple down. " Blue eyes met Uther's Grey. " Know Uther, that though I am the one that tasted the fruit you were the one to plant and nourish the seeds, helping them to take root... I accept my Death, knowing that my work is done."

Ignoring the chill those words sent through him, Uther Raised his Sword, Bringing it down across the boy's neck, taking his life along side his head.

 **Leon felt a soul deep Misery wash through his body, watching Mika's corpse twitch as the blood spurt from his neck. He loved the boy, well... he loved the Healer. In the short time he had come into Camelot he had helped more people then all of the Knights had in a hundred years. He had turned Arthur from a Brat ( with a heart of Gold but still a brat) into a compassionate but honest man. Whatever the boy had shown Arthur while in Town had opened Arthur to the Inherit flaws with the Knights, with Uther's Rule and with himself. The Change had been severe...and it had been incredible. All of his Fears about Arthur taking the Throne had vanished entirely.**

" Take his body and burn it in secret, then go to his home and retrieve anything you can find. Burn it to the ground, destroy all record of his existence. We will not give him the satisfaction of being labeled a Martyr..." Cold and concise, Uther's words broke something inside of Leon. Anger burned through his muscles, making them twitch and writhe as he struggled to not react in an obvious way like crying out, punching the wall, killing Uther by setting him on fire... something to relieve the extraordinary hate within him.

Stepping forth, Leon Grabbed Mika's small head, placing it gently on the boy's chest as he picked him up. He wanted to bury the boy properly, give him the proper rites so that his Soul could freely pass onward to the next Life. It hurt that he couldn't, that such a kind soul was punished so unneedingly...

Making a point to ignore everyone else, Leon hurried out with the boy's body. ' I am so sorry Mika... I will do all I can to ensure your legacy isn't forgotten. I will teach my children about you, let them know all of the good you have done...' A single tear fell from his face, landing on the boy's body softly. ' If Only I could make Uther suffer for his crimes...' So Distraught was he, Leon almost stumbled down the stairs, the Head almost fell from Mika's corpse. " I am sorry , My Friend... I should not disgrace you so...'

Absently, Leon Pet Mika's head and went to close the horrible brown eyes staring back at him. He couldn't bear to see those eyes, looking at him... a reminder of his failure, of the kingdom's failure...

* * *

" **AH... " Pain shot through Morgana's heart, tears rushing down her face as knowledge bombarded her Magic and her Soul. " Mika... he is dead, I felt it. Horrible cold, like a winters storm through my Heart. " A Warm hand on her back drew her to bury her face in Gwen's heaving chest as both girls sobbed the death of their mentor and freind. Around them, all of the villagers they had taken with them joined in on their misery, Mika had become a beloved figure to so many. " I will kill Uther, in his name I will rip Uther's heart out and feed his remains to the weak blind sheep that call themselves his Knights."**

Gwen brushed her hair, untangling her Black curls while reigning in her own Sobs. " I know and I will help you... we all will."

" My Lady... " Alice spoke up, golden power rushing through her eyes. " I will help you... I think we all will... Mika gave so much to us all, saving so many of our lives. If he truly has fallen at Uther's hands..." Alice took in a large breathe, letting it go as long shuddering sigh. " Then we agree, that Uther must be punished for this transgression. Too many have fallen, fallen for Uther's cruelty and paranoia."

For a moment, both of the Rebel Women were stunned at Alice's eloquent speech. She sounded almost Noble, educated...suspicion built in them both, but they said nothing for the moment. Morgana detached herself from her Friend and gave a stern gaze to all those present. " Do you all agree to this?" They all nodded, bowing Lightly. " Then follow me, follow me to the Kingfisher's Land. The Kingfisher will perish soon enough, breaking his magic and allowing the land to grow once more. The Great Dragon, Kilgarah, will protect us along side his Wyvern cousins while we train with My Sister Morgouse. King Cenric is there as well, the foolish brute is under my Sister's control so do not worry about his pet warriors. The Druids follow suit... within a Month we will have the largest gathering of Magical beings in a hundred years, beings of such power that we can remake the KingFisher's Land entirely, transforming it into a paradise for Magic to Flourish. We will have a choice... we can use our powers to undo our connection to the world so that we can fade into the folds of history... or we can fight, fight to overcome Camelot and all those that rule with cruelty and evil. We can undo the monstrous deeds of those that fight against us... we can leave the world better for our children, our grandchildren, all those that will come after us. What say you?"

" YAH!" They all yelled, even Gwen, an emotion beyond loyal in their eyes.

' This is what is is to be a leader, to be a Queen... humility and fear warring with respect and a sense of Duty. This is what Uther has failed to realize... I must never forget that.' Taking in a very deep breathe, Morgana gripped the reigns of her horse. " Once we reach the KingFisher's land, our new home, I will do what I can to ensure that your families are relocated. There are many who would do well with us. Now, let us depart. It is time we left... we must reach Our new Home before Nightfall."

* * *

" **ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR" Screamed echoed from within the torrent of Fire Kilgarrah unleashed upon the Fisherking, however to Kilgarrah's mystical senses something overpowered it all. Two somethings in fact.**

The First was a soft sigh that echoed throughout the air as the Fisherking's magic was washed from the land, allowing life to once again return to the Earth. Almost immediately the scent of New growth filled the air, the winds shifted around the land and for once the Heat no longer felt cloying. The World rejoiced as it was no longer being choked by the Selfish king's foolishness.

Then there was the second Sound... The cold, empty promise of Death as it took a soul to the other side. He knew who's death it was, he could practically taste Mika's magic within it. Not caring about what others thought, Kilgarrah unleashed a massive bellow over the land, making his lesser cousins scurry in terror.

" Great Dragon, what is wrong... you were successful, this place is starting to refill it's long lost magic?" Morgouse, cold cruel warrior that she was, spoke from atop his back.

Turning his head back, he stared at her with tears that fell down his massive snout. " My Friend has perished, Uther cut off his head... Mika is to be, what Morgana is to you. His Loss is something I am not sure I can survive... But I will, and I must. I will not allow his vision to falter, not even for a moment." Shaking off the tears, Kilgarrah launched himself from the Tower and into the main land. Right by a slowly refilling lake, he let Morgouse off. " Prepare Ritualistic Wards, We can sacrifice a few Wyvern for power if need be... when you name this land, for your wards...we will call it H lend, Healer in the Old Language in Honor of our fallen leader."

" As you wish... I am sorry for your Loss, Uther will be stopped... For Mika as much as for all those we have lost at Uther's hand."

* * *

 **Not for the First time, Arthur wondered where he was. The air around him swirled with a soft blue light, occasionally exploding with sparks of Orange and white. He felt cold, tired and alone. For the first hour, embarrassing as it was, he sobbed. It all felt so hopeless, this place, like just breathing was too much. Where could he be?**

" Is anyone there?" It wasn't the first time he asked the void, but it was all he could really do so he just kept on doing it.

To be honest, he didn't expect an answer, but shockingly enough he received one. " Limbo, my son." It was a women's voice, soft and kind, making his turn to where he thought it was coming from. The Void swirled and exploded into light, but when it faded Arthur was amazed to see a Women smiling at him. " Arthur, you have grown so much."

He knew who she was, even if he had never seen her face. The Love in her eyes was all he needed. " Mother..."

" Cute as this is, I am afraid I have to intervene." Cold and Sharp, Arthur knew the voice well. Turning to his left, he saw Mika staring at him. He looked a little, well... he looked a little dead. His eyes were heavily bruised, his skin almost see through but still tinged with gray. " I have to ask, Ygraine, where do I go from here. It seems that I am a little Dead."

Jaw dropping and eyes wide, Arthur just stared at Mika as his mother spoke. " Good thing I am here then, because you now have a choice. Life or Death, Right or Wrong, Honor or Love, Lies or Truth. The Right answers can lead to the right path, but only if you choose to walk along it."

* * *

 **Chapter End and Season 2 Over! Tell me what you think in the Reviews.**

 **So I have been reading Time Travel and TV by The Potters of the Future... it makes me so angry, seriously the writer has all of the characters whine about how evil Morgana, Nimueh and Morgouse are and how they should be killed, but any mention of Killing Uther ( who has slaughtered children) they are all about how killing is wrong and not just... a fucking tool that one.**

 **I do plan on later making another Merlin Story, where the Goddess Creates a child or at least blesses one to help fix the balance. I am leaning towards a bastard of Uther or the Niece of the Librarian Geoffrey. Thoughts? What Powers should she have? Power levels, unique gifts, skill sets... I would start before the series starts, about year before... she will be friends with Gwen and Hate Arthur and Uther.**

 **Love your Ninja Overlord,**

 **Mika.**


	20. Season Two- A New Country is Born

**Soft lush grass filled the land around the large castle, melding beautifully with a field filled with over a dozen types of flowers all filling the air with their potent scent. A grove of Rowan and apple trees rose in the west, decorated with dozens of windchimes. In it's center was a shrine decorated with a final carved statue of a young man with incredibly fine features. His hair was curly and brown with hyper realistic blue eyes. At it's base was sigils, a poem in the ancient language...**

And Though he fell so quickly, he burned bright.  
He healed and he helped and free our people from isolation and fear.  
Even in Death he is our Heart...  
Never to be forgotten... never to be lost...

Power radiated from the statue, invisible to the eye but beautiful to feel. A Mark of protection forged from the ash of he it was named after, a gift from the Mighty Knight Leon, first among the Knights of the Kingdom Styx. Six druids and two priests of the Old religion surrounded the shrine, honoring the passage of their countries late father and channeling the incredible potency of his magical power. All who lived within the confines of Styx's barriers could feel his power, cold but sweet as it watched over them. Every full moon, at it's apex, every single magical and non magical being within the confines of Styx offered a sacrifice of blood, strengthening the power of the barrier and honoring the will of their father, who's fierce defense of their people and pursuit for unity amount their people became the very foundation of their people's beliefs.

Work as one, injustice must be fought, Wisdom and Passion were equally important, sometimes sacrifice was necessary, and sometimes vengeance was as well. These were the words of their people, the way of life now ingrained over the year of Styx's creation.

It left Morgana with such pride, beyond anything she had ever felt.

' I hope we have made you proud Mika, we are fighting for what you believed in, what you taught us... me to fight for. ' Tears fell down her cheeks as she kneeled before Mika's shrine, holding close the memory of her mentor. ' I have not forgotten you, or your words... and soon I will bring you back. We have found the Horn, and we have the power of a all of the magic wielders in the land of Albion. We will bring you back, or at least speak to you one last time.' Standing, Morgana pulled out the knife she always carried around, and made a tiny incision on her palm. " We have made so much progress Mika... I know you can hear me, you wouldn't leave this world until Uther died. Our Home is incredible, the Land of the Fisher King is now lush and filled with life. The Druids used their powerful magic to grow crops at a rate you wouldn't believe. I'm pretty sure we are the most fruitful of all of the countries, because of it we are entirely free of any other country. Reliant only on ourselves... more and more people flood to us every, not just magic users either. Camelot has lost all of it's poor and infirm, they followed Leon when he lead his rebellion. When you come back, I'll show you my memories... Leon shared them... Oh, I should tell you, Leon and I are together. He is older then I am, by quite a bit actually, but thanks to the Druids I managed to make him younger and stronger. Petty, I know, but I never want to lose him to old age. I am immortal, or at least I will be... and I couldn't bear to be alone like that. Together we are in charge of teaching the new generation, be it magic or combat. We've done a lot, our classes started small maybe ten people but now... now we are teaching over a hundred people, men and women, children and adults. We have an army, powerful and diverse. Many practice with spelled arrows, others with swords and many with magic. It is a requirement that everyone in Styx learns at least basic combat with a physical weapon and their bodies, like you said we are all at risk so no unneeded risks are the way to go. Our Army is now five hundred people strong, many of them enchanted by magic to ensure an advantage. Mostly just making them stronger, faster, with sharper reflexes and increased durability. Anything to give them an edge over the other kingdoms.

Gwen is doing well, she is actually our queen... kind of. We don't have a single monarch, but chosen leaders who work in a council. We are trying to create a magical agreement so we can only elect those who mean only the best for the Kingdom. Kilgarah calls this democracy, apparently Dragons are from another Land and migrated here once they felt the great magic our land possesses. The People where he grew up died eons ago but they practiced this form of government, though only men could vote for their leaders. For us, everyone of adult age has a vote. Gwen was elected to be the head of the council, Morgouse had a fit but even she agreed. I am head of the Magical part of the army, Leon is head of the Knights and archers with both of us controlling defense of the Castle and of Styx itself. Morgouse is in charge of Magical research as Court Sorcerer, and you'll never believe this... Gaius' old lover, a women named Alice, is the Head of Healing along side a few druids. She is even better at healing then you were...

There are a few others on the council but not many...magical and mortal, working as one. That has cost us more then a few arguments but in the end we managed to stop most of them. It is a little sad really but the magic users are more then issue, so much hate is blinds them and makes them hate mortals as much as Uther hated Magical people. We've had to publicly execute at least thirty people on both sides to keep the peace. I wish we didn't need to but... during war such things are needed.

Uther Declared War on us six months ago, after Leon rebelled and took your ashes along side the Old, Poor and Infirm. Every nation lost at least fifteen percent of their population as they moved to join us. It of course didn't help that those to sick to travel often cast curses on the rivers, people and land. Annis' kindgom is the only one that doesn't hate us, the rest attack any one who leaves our realm. Uther is the worst about it, apparently Arthur is in a spelled sleep. No one has managed to wake him, a pity to be true... I miss my brother.

Then there is Merlin... he is underneath our castle chain as Kilgarah once was. The Chains holding him fuel a spell that keeps our land fertile while also keeping him dormant. The problem though, is that his magic is still growing despite everything... we have had to double the chain's protective charms a dozen times just to keep up. I am worried that he will awaken soon. I'm thinking of using a spell like Sigan's to trap his soul in a lesser vessel but it is beyond my power, not beyond Morgouse though, she is amazing and is only getting stronger. Alice taught her a lot, and is still teaching her."  
Watching the cut on her hand slowly fade away, Morgana put her dagger away and turned around. " I'm sorry for rambling, I just miss you so much... you set my life on this wonderful path, away from overwhelming hatred and fear. You gave me control I never thought I would get to have... thank you for that..."

 **Mika sighed, watching his beloved freind walk away from his shrine. They were not wrong, he was stuck in purgatory. Arthur's mother pushed him back, using Arthur as an anchor for Mika's existence, unfortunately it was one of the reasons Arthur was in a coma... the other part was training. Arthur was getting lessons from Kings and Queens long past, his uncle Tristen was helping him master his blade so he could be entirely worthy of using Excalibur when the time came.**

Then there was the fact that Arthur wouldn't entirely be human any more, the magic of the Dead, those killed by Uther, were filling and refilling his essence over and over again. It was changing him in ways Mika wasn't sure of..

Still, Mika still had a lot to do so it didn't really bother him. Those Spirits who were magical had been teaching him for the past year, he learned quite a bit actually. Not that he would be able to use such magic when he returned to life. His body would slowly regain the memories to prevent him from being overwhelmed. Apparently that was why his power had been changing, the Dead were binding their power to him to ensure his path was safe to the afterlife.

' And yet, I am miserable and bored... I hate having so little to do. I miss my shop, taking care of the sick, manipulating idiots and cursing people for fun... why did I have to die...' Sighing, Mika floated away on the currents of magic that infused the barrier. ' I have to admit, it was beyond clever, using my ashes like that... Morgana you really are brillaint, Modifying the curse I placed on Merlin and Arthur for this barrier. It gives me a wonderful anchor in this world makes it easy to spy on people and learn all sorts of juicy things.'

Giggling a little, since he didn't have to keep up his mask of cold professionalism, Mika thought of Morgana and Leon. He had seen them enjoy each other's company often, they were not even a little discrete. Of course that wasn't why he spied on them, no that had to do more with teh fact that Morgana had basically adopted Mordred, hell the kid even took on her last name. Together with Leon, she got the kid out of his shell and were in the process of turning him into an incredibley powerful druid. He already had a firm grip on his swordplay, and his magical abilities were breathtaking.

Then there was Gwen, she had taken to her new status as Dragon Lady quite well. Kilgarah had worked with Morgouse to create a special addition to the magic, ensuring that abuse on either side would stop said dragon or human. It also made sure that the magic would find a new vessel based on value not bloodline. That was impressive and a little beyond Mika's current powers...

All in all it was amazing, and more then he could have hoped for...

Hence his hesitation since he knew what was coming... kind of anyway.

Floating down into the Caverns where Merlin was Chained, Mika gave the boy a hateful stare. ' You are monster, I wondered how a mere human could gain such power... you are literally a leech, drawing on the power of magic too fast... all of those that died, their lost magic is being consumed by you. Magic will die if you don't... I will stop you... that I promise... '

* * *

 **Chapter End, tell me what you think in the reviews.**  
 **This was the introduction to a new Season, more or less, that is why it was so expositonal...**  
 **Love, your Ninja Overlord,**  
 **Mika.**


End file.
